


From Baby Brothers to Blood Bonds and Lovers

by dont_hate_me01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, BDSM, Bottom!Sam, Canonical Character Death, D/s, Drama, Hurt!Sam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Other/Sam, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence, hurt!Dean, slave!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after Sam leaves for Stanford, he is kidnapped and sold in the Demon slave market. It's several months before Dean has a chance to check on Sam, and by then the trail is completely cold. It takes Dean a few years before he finally finds Sam, who's been being used both as a source of power (Azazel's blood and his psychic powers make him extremely valuable for such uses), and as a pleasure slave all this time. Dean must help his broken and highly sexualized brother find himself again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N 1:** This fic was done for a prompt by [](http://varkelton.livejournal.com/profile)[**varkelton**](http://varkelton.livejournal.com/) , in the Prompt Fest 2.5 over on [](http://abused-sammy.livejournal.com/profile)[**abused_sammy**](http://abused-sammy.livejournal.com/). Sorry you had to wait so long, but now at least it's done.  
>  **A/N 2:** A HUGE thank you to [](http://tattooeddevil.livejournal.com/profile)[**tattooeddevil**](http://tattooeddevil.livejournal.com/) , for her hard work in making sure that this fic is in top shape. To, [](http://jodean80.livejournal.com/profile)[**jodean80**](http://jodean80.livejournal.com/) , girl, you rock! You had me on the tip of my toes and scratching my head, not only to make sure that the everything fits into the time pattern, but also to make sure that those small details were taken care off. Lastely to, [](http://nanoks.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nanoks.livejournal.com/)**nanoks** who once again showed why she's such an amazing and talented artist, thank you for the beautiful art that now decorates this fic!

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=Banner2.jpg)

  
**Prologue**

Dean hummed under his breath as he entered the city limits of Palo Alto. It has been six months since Sam left them for college. Six long months in which him and his dad came to realize just how utterly unfair they’d been to the youngest member of their family.

Dean shuddered as he recalled his father’s voice, yelling at Sam that if he went out that door he should never come back. He'd seen the look in Sam’s eyes as his younger sibling met his gaze. He was calling to Dean to stand up for him, but Dean looked away. He was also hurt; it felt to him like Sam had betrayed him, betrayed their family – the love that they shared.

He took Sam to the bus station, but didn’t even hang around for Sam’s bus to depart. He left his baby brother standing there and drove off, his dad needed him on a hunt – they had lives to save, monsters to kill.

He never disobeyed his dad when he was ordered not to contact Sam. He just nodded his head and let it be. But that didn’t make him stop looking at his phone every two minutes to see if Sam had called or if he'd sent a text. Nothing, not one beep. It made Dean just angrier.

In the past six months he received two messages from Sam, and the worst part of it all – he never returned any of them. Not because he didn’t want to, but on both occasions they were in the middle of a freaking bad ass hunt and by the time he remembered them again, weeks had passed.

Things changed two weeks ago. John had become more distant than before. Dean could see that there was something bothering his dad. He was shocked when his father brought Sam's name up - Dean was flabbergasted. For the first time in six months they'd talked about Sam. Not merely mentioning his name in the course of a conversation, but really talked about him. John wondered if Sam was all right, if he was settled in. He went as far as to say that he made a mistake. That he should never have made Sam choose between his family and what he wanted out of life. It was hard for Dean to hear, his father’s words were the same ones he'd been harboring inside of himself. It was time he made sure that his baby brother was alive.

Initially both of them started the journey to California, but John got some information about the demon that killed their mom and that left Dean alone. Not that he minded, he needed time to patch things up with Sammy by himself first. He knew he’d messed up everything and he had to fix it, somehow. He just hoped he wasn’t too late and that Sam would forgive him and their dad for what they had done.

He reached the dorms and parked the Impala in front. The last message he got from Sam was the one informing him where he stayed. Dean got out of his car and couldn’t help but smile at a pair of hot looking college girls as they walked past. He winked at them, his smile broadened as they giggled before they walked by.

He knocked on Sam’s door and waited for it to be opened. He could hear the music even from out here and wondered how Sam managed to study; his little brother always loathed it when Dean played music while he studied.

“Hey, I’m Dean Winchester,” he greeted the guy that opened the door. The guy looked at him with a blank expression. “Sam Winchester’s brother,” Dean tried again.

“Oh, you here to pick up his stuff?” The guy turned around and left the door open for Dean to follow.

“What do you mean, to pick up his stuff?” Dean frowned. He didn’t like the sound of this.

The guy looked at him as if he was from another planet. “His stuff. You know, the things he left behind and didn’t bother to pick up?” He indicated with his head to a box and duffle bag that were standing in a corner. “That’s all there is, apparently he didn’t have much.”

“Wait.” Dean put his hands up and frowned again. “Just explain to me with what the hell you mean that he left his stuff here.”

“Dude, no need to get angry with me. I’m just telling you the way it is. He went to class one day and he never came back. We thought he’d flunked out, it happens to most freshman students, not a big deal.”

Dean could feel his chest contracting, his lungs refused to let in the one thing he needed to survive –air. He held up his hand and managed to wheeze out, “How long has he been gone?”

“Almost two months.” The guy shrugged his shoulders and walked away. He did his job; he had more important things to do.

Dean’s mind couldn’t comprehend what the guy told him. He got his legs to work and stormed after him. He needed more information. He had to find out what happened to his baby brother. He also took out his phone and dialed his dad's number. He never gave John an opportunity to greet him properly. “Dad, Sammy’s missing. I need you…”

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-b1.jpg)


	2. From Baby Brothers to Blood Bonds and Lovers

**Chapter 1**

**Present Day: Four Years Later**

“Are you sure, Bobby?” John asked as he looked over his oldest friend’s shoulder at the map spread out on the table.

“Yes, John.” Bobby answered as he picked up the newspaper again. “This is the fourth disappearance at this college in the past week. It fits the pattern perfectly.” Bobby hated stating that point, but everything that they got up to this point all added up to the same thing.

Both men still felt responsible for not picking up on the pattern until almost a year after Sam’s disappearance. Both of them felt that if they had only paid closer attention, if only they had hung around a bit longer, but Bobby knew, and he also knew John knew that it was too late now to regret the past.

“Ages?” John asked as he took the newspaper Bobby held out to him to read the article. It was a small community college and the only reason why they picked it up was because of the fact that Bobby had subscriptions to most of the newspapers in the country. Something that they were thankful for the first time after they picked up a valuable lead.

“Oldest of the four, twenty one, the youngest, Sam’s age when he disappeared.” Bobby whispered the last part of his sentence. It seemed like every time they spoke about Sam they did it in hushed tones as if they were talking ill of the dead.

He cleared his voice and then continued. “Michael, age nineteen went to his morning classes and didn’t return to the dorms that night. His roommate immediately contacted the authorities because it’s his twin brother. The police didn’t take the disappearance too seriously until the second boy disappeared the following day. Another two disappearances and now it had gone quiet again.”

“Any other signs?” John asked as he skimmed the article before he tore out the page and pinned it onto the board. There were a total of thirty two disappearances in a four year period. Each one shared the same MO. John knew each kid’s face like he knew the one face that was not on the board, but engraved into his mind - his baby boy.

“Yip, in a radius of about fifty miles around the campus unexplained power surges occurred. A few farms in the area reported mutilated cows and a number of unofficial exorcisms. There was a hell of a lot of demon activity in that area, but since the last disappearance it has gone down again.”

“They moved on. We’re too late.” John’s shoulders sagged.

“No, we’re not. After the last student disappeared the local cops arrested a known pedophile. Although the ages of the victims were a lot higher than what he normally goes for they felt they had enough on him to hold him for questioning.” Bobby held up his hand when John wanted to interrupt.

“They found clothing of all four victims in his car and he can’t give any clear indication on where he was on any of the four nights when those young boys disappeared.”

John growled. “Are you saying that a human is responsible for this?”

Bobby shrugged his shoulders. “Can’t be sure. What I do know is that we need to go and interview him. From what I found out is that he’s saying he was involved but, _“They made him do it.”_

“They made him do it?” John frowned. “Like he was not in control over his own body?”

“Sounds like it.” Bobby confirmed. “I already contacted the local police. They are expecting us.”

John nodded. “Let’s go.”

“What about Dean?” Bobby asked, knowing that the younger Winchester would want to know about this.

John sighed. “Not going to tell him. Don’t see why he needs to get his hopes up and it’s nothing once again.”

“You know if he finds out where we’ve gone to, he’ll go ballistic.” Bobby replied.

“I…” John started to reply but was interrupted by the one voice he didn’t want to be aware of what was going on.

“What am I going to find out, Dad?” Dean asked as he stepped into the room. His eyes were a dark shade of green, a clear indication that he was on the war path.

John dragged his hand over his face. “Dean.”

“Don’t ‘Dean’ me Dad, why am I going to go ballistic?” Dean stepped closer to his dad. His temper rose by the minute.

“Don’t take that tone of voice with me boy.” John growled back.

“John, tell him. He’s got a right to know.” Bobby intervened and hoped that whatever reaction Dean had to this new information, his books and research would at least stay on the table this time.

“Yes, dad, tell me.” Dean knew he was acting out, but it was clear that his father and Bobby were hiding something from him and he knew it had to do with Sam.

John looked over at his best friend before he turned his attention back to his oldest son. “We’ve got a lead on where Sam might be.”

“What! Why didn’t you tell me earlier? Where is he, why are we waiting, let’s go.” Dean spun around and headed towards the door.

“Dean.” John’s voice rang out with authority. “This is the reason why I didn’t tell you anything. You’re not thinking anything through. You just get on your high horse and barge in, without a plan.”

Dean halted in his tracks and his shoulders slumped. His dad was right. He wasn’t thinking straight. He turned around. “I’m sorry, sir. You’re right. It’s just…” he shook his head.

“I know, Dean. But we can’t screw this up. ”John placed his hand on his son’s shoulder. “Let me show you what we have.”

Dean nodded in agreement and even smiled when Bobby said something under his breath about idjits and that they made him gray before his time.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
**In The Past: Three years, Five Months And Twenty Eight Days After Being Taken**

Sam woke up to the ever present feeling of pain. His whole body ached and he didn’t even try to move. He was shackled to the floor, the chain and collar around his neck cold against his skin. He couldn't remember being brought to his pallet.

He looked around carefully before sitting up as far as what his shackles allowed him to in any case. He was alone for the moment, but knew it wouldn’t last long. It never did. He shivered and tried not to think about what happened the last few days. Another group of young boys were brought in.

Sam frowned as he realized that he called them boys. He couldn’t be much older than the oldest one, but he felt old. He would never feel young again. Just after the last boy arrived he was moved again, his _Master_ in a foul mood and he made sure to take it out on Sam.

Sam could still hear the pleas and screams of pain as the newest additions to their group were introduced to _camp life_. Sam knew they wouldn't stay with them for long. He heard his _Master_ talk to one of the lesser demons. All four men were already bought by a demon higher up in the hierarchy. They were just here for their basic _training_.

Sam wanted to scream at the boysmen to shut up, just to let go and get it over with, it was so much easier and the ecstasy that came afterwards, oh, fucking hell, that ecstasy. Sam groaned as he felt himself digress. He hated doing that. He was proud to hear them scream no and to stop, but he knew it wouldn’t last long, it never did. And when it ended, Sam always cried, because they will never be the same. He would never be the same.

There was something else that he needed to do before his _Master_ came in. It was getting harder and harder to remember what he had to do as the days went on. Some days Sam just wanted to leave it, just want to let it go, but there was always one voice, one voice that threatened to kick his ass if he forgets this. Dean’s voice. It was because of that voice that Sam went through the same routine every morning and at night; if he was capable of doing it, he did it again. He had to – he had no option, he had to do it for Dean...

_‘My name is Sam Winchester. I’m the youngest son of Mary and John Winchester. I was born on the 2nd of May 1983. I have an older brother, called Dean. He was born on the 24 January 1979.  
My name is Sam Winchester...’_

He repeated the litany fifty times over to make sure, to hang onto that one part of his sanity that he still had left.

Sam frowned as he realized that his _Master_ was not there yet. The thing that was chasing them must be close then. Sometimes he wondered if it was his family, come to rescue him and sometimes he knew that it was, but most of the time, most of the time he knew there was no hope, there was no rescue.

His hand was on his cock even as he heard his _Master’s_ footsteps. By that sound alone, he could gather that he was in a foul mood. He fisted his cock hard, knowing that he had to get it hard and leaking before the demon entered the room, or it would be an extra long and painful morning.

Sam would never have thought that he would be afraid of a demon. He was raised as a hunter, but even with this extended knowledge on Latin, Enochian and other dead languages, the fight was long ago tortured out of him. The thought to recite a simple exorcism wiped from his mind and would leave him gasping for breath if he remembered the pain that would attack him if one of the forbidden languages rolled from his tongue. He knew how it was controlled; a simple witch spell was placed on him in the early days. He was sure that with Bobby around the spell could be easily lifted.

Sam’s musings ended as he groaned when the fire erupted within him. It was later than he originally thought. The _hunger_ built up within him. He knew it was the demon blood he was forced to drink that was calling out to him and that needed to be satisfied. His _Master_ was truly late. He was normally fed first before he was to pleasure his _Master_.

The door burst open and as the demon stepped towards him, Sam rolled to his knees and faced away from him. His legs were spread, his ass held in the air. His cock leaned hard against his stomach, glistening with pre cum and Sam knew his timing was perfect. He hoped his _Master_ would be satisfied.

“Always so pretty, my Pet.” The demon drawled as he stepped up behind his slave and dragged his fingers through Sam’s crack before he thrust two fingers forward and breached Sam’s hole in one motion.

Sam bit hard on his lip so no sound escaped. He was thankful that he was being prepared, so he held still that the demon could work him open. It was always an honor to be prepared, something that Sam came to appreciate. No lube was used and he could hear the demon’s shaft slapping against flesh as he worked himself through his fist. When the fingers withdrew Sam groaned at the sudden loss and earned a hard slap on his ass cheek.

“You’re forgetting you place again, slave. This is not for your pleasure.” He didn’t say anything else, but leaned in and thrust hard into Sam’s hole. Sam lowered his head, letting it hang between his shoulders, urging his body to relax. It didn’t matter that this has been done to him for as long as he could remember, it hurt every time. A hard hand snaked down his body and pulled hard on his balls before shifting forward and jerking him roughly. He could feel his balls tensing up, but knew he wasn’t allowed to cum. His _Master_ loved the tightening of his channel around his cock so he always brought Sam to the edge until he released his seed into the tight space and then he would withdraw abruptly and leaving Sam with a need that was never fulfilled.

Sam gasped as a hand landed on his ass. The smacks kept on landing hard and soon they changed into fists and as Sam tried to curl into a ball as kicks started to batter his body. He knew he was making little sounds deep within his throat, screams threatened to erupt from within. He was thankful when everything started graying around him and it went quiet.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
The next time Sam awoke, the burning fire within him screamed for attention and he couldn’t help but to let the sounds erupt from within. He clawed at his stomach to try and scrape the thing within him out with his bare hands. He kept on screaming, begging for his _Master_ to let him feed. Sam praised the demon's name, swearing his alliance to him over and over again. He opened his eyes for the first time when he heard his _Master’s_ voice from the side of the room.

“You will always be mine, Pet. Nothing will take you away from me, even if I would release you, I know you wouldn’t try to escape – you need me.” Sam whimpered but stayed still. He could smell fresh blood, but didn’t dare to move his head to find the source of it – not while the demon was still present in the room. He was never allowed to feed with his _Master_ there.

“Come here.” The demon indicated with his hand for Sam to join him at his side.

Sam didn’t hesitate one moment, but lowered himself to the floor and slithered to where his _Master_ was seated. He groaned when his chain pulled taut and he couldn’t quite reach the spot which was shown to him.

“Release yourself from your chains.” The demon ordered and Sam beamed, but at the same time he shuddered. He was so weak and he would not be able to show off his true power to the one that he served. But he would still do his best. He turned his head and focused on the chain link that was bolted into the floor. He could feel the blood spill from his nose as he concentrated on this simple task. He knew he was using the last of his remaining strength and sighed as the chain broke and he could crawl closer.

Sam didn’t think once of using his power against the one that he served. Not only would it be seen as treason, but it hurt. It burned worse than the burning fires of hell. He had no problem in using it against any other demon, in fact, his _Master_ loved to use him to torture weaker demons, but whenever he tried to use his power against the one that owned him, he would suffer for days on end - that lessoned he learned the hard way and was not one he would like to repeat again.

Sam purred as his _Master’s_ hand dragged through his hair. He wanted to whimper, his _Master’s_ actions were not making sense. He had been prepped before he was fucked, but then he was beaten unconscious and now he was petted again. Something was going on and it did not bout well for him, of that he was certain.

He stopped himself from whimpering as a goblet full of fresh warm blood was pushed into his hands. His _Master_ has never given him blood before and Sam had no idea how to act. He placed both his trembling hands around the chalice and prayed that he didn’t spill any of this precious substance.

He knew he was supposed to throw it against the wall and yell at the top of his voice that he didn’t need it, but he was only _human_ and this was his own special blend of opium. He was addicted to this bitter tasting substance and would kill for it if he was ordered to do so, or even if it was within reach and he needed it but couldn’t get to it.

“What are you waiting for, my Pet? Drink up; I know you don’t like it cold.”

Sam willed his hands to stop trembling and brought the goblet to his mouth. The scent alone was enough to make him want to drink the whole glass in one breath. He was aware of the fact that he was making obscene noises as he emptied the glass, but he didn’t care, even the burning sensation down his throat that was always present was part of the thrill. He had to will himself not to use his finger to lick the goblet clean.

“Good boy.”

Sam whimpered. Being praised meant there was pain nearby and he didn’t want pain. He tried to think if he’d done something wrong, but with the blood soaring through his veins it made it difficult to think clearly. It also made all of his other senses so much more sensitive to any stimulation – pain included.

He was unprepared for the booted foot that connected to the side of his body, the impact so hard that it send him to skid across the floor. He shouted before he realized who was punishing him and bit down hard on his bottom lip, knowing he had to stay quiet. Punishment always lasted shorter if he didn’t make any noise.

This time it didn’t work. The kicks kept on coming, he heard his own ribs breaking, his right wrist snapped in half as it was stamped on, the bones in his hand crunched beneath the boot. He begged for mercy, begged for the pain to stop, but it was as if time stood still as the pain sped on and on.

By the time the second beating stopped Sam was a bleeding mess, he wasn’t even aware of the fact that he was lifted from the floor by demonic power and shackled against the wall. He only became aware of his surroundings again, when cold water was splashed over him. He was immediately awake and cold to the bone.

“You will not be taken away from me. I’m your Master – your only Master!” The demon known as Abdiel shouted. He was the slave’s master and he was the one responsible for kidnapping this young pet – one of Azazel’s special children.

In the beginning he hadn’t known, but one of his minions enlightened him about the prize in his possession and from that day on Abdiel made sure Sam Winchester belonged to him and him alone. Of course he made sure to fill Sam up with the juicy blood of lower demons, the first blood his own, and created a lasting bond to his pet. He made sure that his pet wouldn’t be able to survive without the blood that was fed to him up to five times a day.

Abdiel could feel himself harden at the sight of the bloodied boy-man before him. It took him a while to break Sam’s spirit, but now he was beautiful in his pain. It did however still irk him that the boy was not completely broken, that there was still that one spark that remained. It was as if the boy held onto something and he had no idea how to sever him from that. He would just have to increase his pain and his blood consumption.

“Time that you earn your keep as pleasure slave, Pet.” Abdiel said as he stepped closer with his cock in his fist pumping himself a few times before he thrust forward into the tight channel. “So fucking tight, you’re such a cock slut, such a fucking whore.” Abdiel bit hard into Sam’s back as he thrust forward, flesh slapped against flesh.

Sam knew the way he was shackled against the wall what was to come. He tried to relax his body through the pain haze he found himself in, but couldn’t manage to make his body obey his silent command as the demon’s cock breached him in one hard thrust. The pain sparked up within him and he screamed as the demon’s teeth sank into his flesh.

He kept on screaming as the demon sucked on him, draining his blood while at the same time filling him with his demonic sperm. As his master reached climax and withdrew from him, Sam could feel the spunk oozing from his channel, running down the inside of his thighs. It felt hot against his drenched cold skin.

“You scream so beautiful, your throat must be so sore.” Abdiel purred in Sam’s ear. “Release yourself and get to your knees, clean me up.”

This time with his belly filled Sam had no problem in using his powers to unshackle himself. He gasped as his legs gave way and he tumbled to the floor. His whole body ached and the way his chest was hurt he knew he was sporting at least one fractured rib.

At least there was one positive side to the blood drinking. He healed in record time. Within forty eight hours he would be completely healed, only a few bruises would remain.

Sam crawled the short distance between the wall and where Abdiel was seated on his self acclaimed throne.

“Want it to last long, if you make me cum too soon, your mouth and ass will belong to the troops tonight. If you make me last long enough, I’ll share you with my lieutenants only.” Abdiel grinned, it didn’t matter which way things worked out he would have the opportunity to see how his toy gets fucked over and over. His troops deserved it, the last batch of men they brought to him included some fine specimens.

Sam wanted to groan, but he made sure not to make any sound, it would just be interpreted as him objecting and there was just no way he could object. Instead he crawled up to Abdiel until he kneeled between the demon’s legs. His _Master’s_ cock was already hard again, shining with spilled cum.

Sam took the head deep within his mouth as he leaned over before he pulled back and then used his tongue to caress the prominent vein on the underside of the straining shaft. Sam made sure he did a good job of giving his _Master_ head. He was the best pleasure slave in the camp and he had paid the prize more than once for not doing it properly. He knew exactly when to apply pressure and when to back off. There was no way he would let his _Master_ find release soon. He knew his ass would be shared by Abdiel’s lieutenants, but he would make sure that the rest of the demon spawn didn’t get to share in that pleasure.

Abdiel groaned out in pleasure as his hips bucked forward. He grabbed hold of Sam’s hair and pulled him further up his knees so that he was kneeling flush against his body. He could feel his release just teetering on the edge, but his slave’s mouth was so talented that he would not bring him to completion. If it was in his nature, the demon would’ve begged.

Instead he pushed the young man away from him, smiling as Sam lost his balance and fell backwards. He was impressed when Sam stayed on his back just the way he fell. He was even more impressed with the fact that his slave was as hard as a rock. His balls were heavy, not getting any relieve. He kicked him hard in the side before he straddled his hips and pushed his cock into Sam’s mouth. He didn’t wait for Sam to relax his throat or to get accustomed to the engorged member forced in him, but started to thrust in and out, fucking the slave’s mouth hard. He could see that Sam was gagging, his face turning a deep red, tears streamed down his face. That made him even harder and with a shudder his release crumbled and the strings of spunk spurted into his slave’s mouth and throat. He did not let up, but kept the hard hold on Sam’s head until the slave not only sucked him through his orgasm but also milked him dry. He only released the hold he had once he was satisfied that he was cleaned up enough.

“I’ll never let you go. You belong to me.” Abdiel snarled. “Get yourself ready, my lieutenants will be here within the hour.” He looked at the man lying at his feet. He bent down and cupped Sam between the legs, squeezing his balls hard. “Cum.”

It never stopped to amaze him how this slave could come undone on his demand just like that. Not once during his release did he make a sound, so beautifully trained. “Good, boy.”

“Thank you _Master_.” Sam stayed on the floor covered with his own release, but didn’t try to move, he knew he should keep perfectly still until he was alone.

Abdiel smirked. “Make sure that you pleasure all of my lieutenants perfectly my pet, I don’t want any complaints.” He didn’t look back again, but left Sam bloodied and full of drying cum behind. He didn’t see the shiver that went through the young man’s face, nor did he hear the one sentence being repeated over and over again.

_My name is Sam Winchester. I’m the youngest son of Mary and John Winchester. I was born on the 2nd of May 1983. I have an older brother, called Dean. He was born on the 24 January 1979._

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-a1.jpg)

  



	3. From Baby Brothers to Blood Bonds and Lovers

**Chapter 2**

**In The Past: Three Years, Seven Months And Two Day After Being Taken**

Even through the haze of pain he was currently experiencing, Sam knew that the thing that was chasing them has gotten closer. His _Master_ killed off several of his loyal servants for not moving fast enough, for not bringing him the information he wanted. He could smell the fear on some of the lower ranked demons and it made him wonder, but he never asked out loud. It was one of the many lessons that he learned.

He groaned as the fire in his stomach erupted and he could feel the _hunger_ inside of him building up once again. Sam wanted to cry out in frustration. He would never get used to feeling like this. With each day that passed he could feel himself slipping further and further and there was nothing that he could do to stop it. He was even starting to forget what he had to say about who he was and who his family was. His addiction to the demon blood was out of control. He knew that he would kill for it, without batting an eye – he had memories of doing that already.

He whimpered and turned to his side. Sam was glad for the fact that he was shackled to the bed. His _Master_ showed him kindness by leaving him in his bedchamber. Sam’s body screamed out with _need_. He was caught unaware as he got pulled upright by his hair, jolting the pain in his body. He quieted down the moment he realized that it as his _Master_.

“Does my Pet need something?” Abdiel asked as he stroked Sam’s hair. He got hard of just thinking how hot Sam’s mouth would be around his aching cock. He pressed himself closer to the young slave. “You ready to suck me down, Pet?” He laughed when Sam whimpered softly. “You love this don’t you?”

Sam didn’t reply, but raised his gaze and pleaded with his eyes. Sam loved the times his _Master_ was so gentle and not just shoving his cock into his mouth or up his bruised body.

“Open wide, Sammy.” Abdiel grinned as he watched the slave do just that. He thrust forward, hitting the back of Sam’s throat and took hold of his hair and moved. He groaned as Sam made suckling noises around his cock, the heat of his mouth around his shaft making him cum within a mere five strokes. His seed flooded Sam’s mouth and he looked on as Sam groaned and sucked harder, milking him dry. He didn’t even have to command the slave to clean him up. Sam took the softening member gently in his hand and started to lick all the juice from the head and the sides of his shaft, making sure that when he released him from his hand he was totally cleaned.

“Such a good pet. You truly deserve a treat for this.” Abdiel took out a knife and sliced deep into his forearm and held the bleeding limb to Sam’s mouth. “I know you must be so hungry, drink.”

Sam looked at the bleeding arm; his mouth tasted sour and couldn’t wait to taste the blood in his mouth. His hands trembled as he took his _Master’s_ arm with his hands and placed his mouth over the bleeding wound. His whole body reacted instantaneously at the first sip. He could feel his heart picking up the beat, his skin tingling with tiny pinpricks in relief as his body sucked up the so much needed drug. His own shaft hardened, he could feel the pre cum dripping from the tip and had to hold onto the last bit of sanity left in him not to reach down and take his aching cock in hand to jerk himself off.

Abdiel smiled, his eyes turning into a midnight black as Sam sucked on his arm. He would never part with this slave. Sam would – and already had – kill in his name to protect him. He knew Sam hated him, but he also knew that Sam would never betray him, not while his blood and the blood of other demons flowed through his veins.

It was time to test Sam again and this time he had something interesting planned. He dragged his hands through Sam’s hair again, the length nearly hanging on Sam’s shoulders. He tugged hard at Sam’s head and smiled as Sam groaned when he pulled his arm away. “Don’t get greedy.”

“Sorry, Master, thank you, Master.” Sam answered; his eyes lowered his voice sounded out of breath.

“You want to cum, my pet?” Abdiel whispered in Sam’s ear as he let his thumb slide over Sam’s slit.

“Master,” Sam gasped and bit hard into his lip. He knew it was a loaded question. He was given release only a few days before and normally he would get no relief until months had passed. Sam knew if he answered that he wanted release he would be punished for being greedy, if he refused it out right he would be punished for not being grateful.

The demon smirked. “Silly me, of course you don’t want to cum, you’re just a slave, you’ve got no rights, only duties.” He looked at Sam again. “We’re moving out in an hour, make sure you’re caged up properly. If I have to adjust your cage in any way there will be punishment.” He didn’t wait for Sam to answer but stood up and walked away. The cut on his arm already healed.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
**Back To The Present Day**

John Winchester sighed as he looked up at the two men who stood across from him. They had interviewed the pedophile who claimed he was forced to abduct the young men and even within the first few questions they knew he was telling the truth.

It didn’t mean that they felt sorry for him. In fact John was sure that Bobby would more than be willing to keep a look out while Dean and he got rid of that piece of rubbish once and for all. But they didn’t have the time and they did go in as FBI agents, and normally FBI agents don’t go around and kill people off that easily, not even scumbags like this asshole.

“Dad?” Dean’s voice sounded gruff.

John looked at his oldest son and smiled. “We’ll find him, Dean. We will.” He knew he didn’t need to say those words to Dean, Dean believed it, but he had to hear it himself. It was as if time was running out for his youngest. They had to find Sam soon.

“That blabbering idjit kept on repeating a few things.” Bobby said as he dragged his hand through his hair. “He kept on repeating that it was the slave master between all his other ramblings. That coupled with the fact that he was clearly possessed leaves us with only one possibility.” Bobby walked over to one of the many bookcases in his house and took out a dusty old book. He placed it on top of the table and smiled as he saw the two Winchesters both cocking an eyebrow when they saw the title.

“Some truth is well hidden in fictions.” He opened the book and showed them an entry. This fable speaks of the demon Abdiel that in Arabic means the demon of slaves. Apparently he would be the bastard you would summon if you’re in need to a slave or two or ten. He controls it all.” Bobby turned the page and showed them the second entry. “But, in Hebrew it means messenger of God and it’s said to be an angel who refused to join Satan’s rebellion, and withstood Lucifer when he urged the angels on to revolt.”

John shook his head. “We know angels don’t exist, so we’ve got to go for the demon.” He took the book from Bobby and turned the page back again. “Not much info on the bastard.”

“It seems he likes to stay under the radar. A few eons back he was a big hit, but the human race moved away from the slave trade to the larger extent so he almost became extinct.” Bobby supplied the extra information.

“Well, it seems like he’s back in business, but why?” Dean asked as he took a swig of his beer.

“That, boy, is one of the many questions we need to answer.” Bobby said.

“I’ve got a more important question.” Dean took the book, looked at the page and then spoke up again. “How do we find it and kill it?”

Both John and Bobby kept quiet. They still had no information on that. Bobby had contacted even more of his hunting buddies; everyone were on the lookout for any demon activity out there and at the same time keeping an eye out for any possible disappearances of college boys between the ages of nineteen and twenty two.

Dean sighed. He knew he was being unreasonable to ask the question, but he needed to get to his brother. “I assume we need to hit the books again.” He tried to smile, failed miserably and took a book off the shelf before making himself comfortable at the table and starting to read.

John looked over at Bobby and then at Dean. He was concerned about Dean. The boy was losing weight at a rapid rate; the dark circles under his eyes became more prominent by the day. “Why don’t you get some rest, Dean? Bobby and I will dig into the books.”

Dean shook his head. “No, Sam’s time is running out and three sets of eyes are better than two. I’m helping out.” His voice left no room for any negotiations.

Bobby rolled his eyes, a habit he picked up from the youngest Winchester and placed a book in John’s hands. “Well, what are you waiting for ya idjit, these books ain’t going to read each other.” He took a book himself and sat down behind his desk. He knew they would find some of their answers in here. It was one of the last places hope still lingered.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
“SAMMY!” Dean yelled as he jerked awake, his hands reached out before him to catch his falling brother.

“Dean?” John’s voice sounded from the door and as he received no answer he moved deeper into the dark room.

“Dean, you okay?” John could here Dean’s uneven breath coming out in gasps.

“I’m fine, Dad. Nothing wrong.” Dean answered and was glad for the fact that the room was darkened so that his father couldn’t see the tear streaks down his face. He had failed again, just like every other night before this one. He couldn’t reach Sam in time, not once did he manage to be on time.

“We’ll find him, Dean. I promise you, we will.” John replied softly before he turned back and walked back to his own room.

Dean closed his eyes. He was beginning to wonder about that.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
**Present Time: Three Weeks Later**

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion…” the words rolled from Bobby’s lips as the demon’s back arched from the chair he was bound too. Black smoke exited his gaping mouth and even escaped from his nose.

“Please, stop, please. I’ll tell you, please just fucking stop!” The demon begged; his own existence of more importance than his loyalty to an upper level demon.

“What do you know of Abdiel?” Bobby asked again.

The demon gasped for air, took some deep breaths and then looked at the hunter standing across from him. “Promise me, promise that you’ll release me and I’ll tell you everything.”

Bobby smirked. “Don’t think you’re in a position to ask that from me, but since I’m in a good mood, I’ll make you that promise.”

The demon smiled. He couldn’t believe his luck. He bowed his head in acknowledgement and then started his tale…

_“Adbiel retreated to the depths of hell just after the turn of the eleven century. His plans had gone into operation and he no longer had to be directly involved with any human being made a slave. He had enough minions to do that on their own. There was trouble brewing in hell and he was bored, so he decided that he had to attend to that personally.”_

_“The trouble down stairs lasted longer than anyone down there thought it would. By the time Abdiel turned topside again, the human race had changed and he found himself in a totally new ball game. He of course couldn’t accept that and started putting new plans in place. His new reign started more than three hundred years ago.”_

“Wait, are you saying he’s been doing this again for the past three hundred years?” Bobby scratched his head.

The demon smirked. “Give or take a few decades. He’s been traveling the whole world, but only came back here to America about fifty years ago.”

Bobby shook his head. “There was no pattern, until now.”

The demon laughed. “He got sloppy. He’s bored again. Or should I say he was bored. That’s until he found his pet.” The demon spit on the floor. “Your precious little Sam Winchester. He’s got Abdiel thinking with his cock instead of his brain. Azazel’s hot on his tail, wanting revenge for the fact that the stupid Abdiel took one of his special children as a pleasure slave and instead of just throwing the freaking slave away or handing him over to Azazel and beg for his big brother’s mercy, the stupid fuck is training his pet to attack anyone or anything that makes a threat towards him – that includes Azazel. He thinks because he got the freak addicted to his blood that he’s under his spell. He’s not even realizing that the freak will never break.”

The demon tried to test the ropes that were binding him to the chair, but hissed as his bare skin made contact with the soaked ropes dipped in holy water.

“You won’t succeed.” Bobby’s voice sounded up as he tilted his head to look at the demon.

The demon sighed. He knew the hunter was right. Every demon knew that once you were caught by the grumpy hunter called Bobby Singer you were screwed. That was until now.

“Where’s Abdiel and what’s Azazel’s plans?” Bobby kept the surprise out of his voice. He knew about the demon Azazel, but he had no idea why this demon or Azazel for that matter would think of Sam as being a special child.

“Abdiel is running around like a headless chicken. He's running around in circles making it easier for Azazel to get to him and to snub the life out of him the moment he lays eyes on him and then to take that freak for himself.”

“Don’t stop, or I’ll start. Where is Abdiel?” Bobby growled.

“Keep your shirt on,” the demon growled back but then started talking again as he saw Bobby opening his mouth to start the exorcism again.

“He’s horded up in an abandoned factory somewhere in Iowa. He thinks his safe there, but Azazel knows his whereabouts. He’s going to attack Abdiel and take what belongs to him before the end of the week.” The demon sighed. “Now, release me. I told you all that I know.”

It was Bobby’s turn to smirk. “You’ve helped a lot. He turned around and started to walk away. Not even bothering to listen to the demon spewing obscenities at him for not releasing him. He might have promised not to complete the exorcism, but Dean didn’t.

_… “infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregation et secta diabolica.”_ The demon’s voice and Dean’s strong words collided into one, the one not wavering, the other one cut off short as the demon erupted into nothingness and the host’s body slumped forward – dead for years.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
“Are we sure that it’s the right place, Bobby?” Dean asked as he once again looked at the photos sprawled out across the table, the twin beds and even on the floor.

Bobby refrained from making a snide remark, but nodded his head yet again. They had managed to get more information together after their last session of terrorizing demons. They now had the exact location of where the demon was holed up. They also knew that his _harem_ wasn’t with him, but that the rest of his followers – including his slaves would be arriving in two days time.

Bobby and John were a bit concerned of the fact that Abdiel was alone, from what they had gathered that had never happened before and they were taking into account that they might be walking into a trap.

“Dean, stop pacing, you’re making me dizzy.” John’s voice piped up as his son walked the same few steps between the motel room’s door and the bathroom door.

Dean sighed, but sat down. He knew they had to be patient, but after being in the dark about Sam’s whereabouts for so long and now knowing that Sam was going to be only a few miles down the road made him nervous. He had to get to his brother and it had to be soon.

All three men jumped visibly as Bobby’s phone rang out. “Singer.”

Bobby stood up and started pacing the floor in the same manner Dean just did a few moments ago. John and Dean could see the worry lines forming on Bobby’s face. His eyes got huge and for a moment he looked panicked before he took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

“Are you sure, Caleb?” His eyes darted between the two Winchesters and then nodded his head. “Thanks, appreciate it.” He remained quiet again and then spoke up for a final time. “Yes, we’re in the Western Motel, room 183.” He ended the call and then sat down tiredly.

“We’ve got problems.” He started. He knew there was no way he could bullshit the two men before him. The sooner he told them, the sooner they could start concentrating on their task again.

“Jim got in contact with Caleb. There is one thing of Abdiel that we didn’t know of.” He looked at the men and wondered if they would be able to get their deposit back on the room after the Winchesters took it apart, because he was sure that was going to happen.

“Spit it out, Bobby.” John growled. He could see his friend was stalling for time and knew that whatever he had to tell them was bad.

“Abdiel binds his pleasure slaves to him.” There, he said it. Bobby nearly wanted to close his eyes not to see the hurricane that was about to rip through the room.

“What does that mean?” Dean asked, fists clenched at his sides.

“It means that a normal exorcism is not going to work on him.” John answered but he knew there must be something else as well.

“What else, Bobby?” He asked.

“It means that he can’t be killed by anything we’ve got. There is only one way to kill him.” Bobby replied and he could see that John realized what he was saying.

“So, how do we kill it?” Dean asked tense.

“Abdiel can only be killed by the one he’s bound too.” Bobby continued.

Dean smirked. “That’s then no problem, he’s bound to Sam and Sam would kill him the first chance he got.”

“It’s not that simple, Dean.” Bobby sighed and then started to explain.

“The bond created between Abdiel and his slave exists on different levels. It contains heavy black magic and in the end it’s sealed with a blood bond. Because of the blood bond, the slave would forfeit his own life in order to make sure his _master_ survived. The slave is also the only one who could kill the demon. It’s the only way to break the bond permanently; for the slave to kill his _master_.”

“So, where’s the problem? Sam will kill that bastard in a blink of an eye.” Dean smiled. This was going to be easy. He could see no reason why Bobby seemed so worried about it.

“Dean.” Bobby took a deep breath. “Son, you don’t understand. If a slave tried to harm his _master_ in any way, it would feel to him as if he was harming himself, but ten times more intense – because of the blood bond. Not only would Sam be addicted to that demon’s blood, it would almost be nearly impossible for Sam to kill Abdiel.”

“NO!” Dean yelled and slammed his fists on the table. “Sam will kill the evil spawn. He will do it.”

Both John and Dean hoped that Dean’s strong belief in his brother would be enough. They had no other means of killing the demon. It seemed that Sam would be their only hope.


	4. From Baby Brothers to Blood Bonds and Lovers

**Chapter 3**

**Past Time: Three Years, Eleven Months And Fifteen Days After Being Taken - The Time Sam Broke**

“Just like that my pet, just like that.” The demon groaned out of pleasure as the slave on his knees took his leaking cock deeper into his mouth. Vibrations ran up his shaft as Sam hummed deep within his throat. Sam could feel his own erection leaning hard against his stomach, it leaked freely and he hummed his appreciation as his head was forced back and the cock was rammed into his mouth over and over, his eyes tearing up as he gagged, but he loved every moment of it.

The demon smirked, his eyes as black as the night as he rammed his cock into the stretched mouth of the once powerful, even feared by some demons as the next king to hell. He had managed to break this human; it took him just under four years. It was so simple in the end…

_He smiled as he heard his pet repeat the same sentence over and over and it all became clear to him. He knew how to break this pet and he was going to enjoy each moment of it._

_Abdiel slammed the door shut behind him, loving the way Sam startled out of his slight slumber. Even in the dark he could see that his pet grabbed hold of his flaccid cock to pump it in his fist to get himself hard for the one that he supposedly served. This time the demon knew better._

_He was not served. He was just being played. He would only be truly served when his pet finally realized that he was all alone in the world; that his family had abandoned him._

_It was easily achieved. First of all he started to starve Sam of his daily dosages of blood, making him weak, letting the hallucinations settle in. He then started to taunt him as he fucked him, nearly tearing him to pieces over and over, knowing that the healing time would be much slower as the withdrawal symptoms became worse._

_He made sure that he stayed near Sam and it made him hard just to hear how the boy screamed for mercy, screamed for his family to help him, screamed for love. Seeing that Sam was nearing the end the demon did two things._

_First he planted false memories in Sam’s head, making him believe and letting it play out in his mind’s eye that it was his family who sold him out – that they abandoned him. He was surprised how strong Sam really was when he realized that one memory like that wouldn’t be enough and he had to plant several such false memories until he felt Sam snap. The boy wept._

_Only when he saw that there was only acceptance of what was shown to him, did he step forward in his true magnificent form that he possessed, and he offered love and acceptance. He personally fed Sam his own blood again, taking it slowly, making sure that Sam experienced the ultimate pleasure from each feeding. He bathed him, cleaned him up and placed him on silk sheets before he made love to him._

_Abdiel covered Sam’s body with his own, leaving kisses on his torso, moving down, stroking and licking at his shaft that was showing more interest by the second. He mapped out Sam’s whole body, not leaving a single mark out of anger but caressed him, opened him up before slowly plunging deep into him, claiming him finally as his own. He knew he succeeded in his goal as he got Sam to cum three times in a row and the young man screamed his name over and over in pleasure._

_From there Sam was the perfect slave. His training was complete. He never complained, never acted out and took each punishment, each stroke of love in stride._

_Abdiel arranged for three assassination attempts on his own life and smirked as Sam’s training as a hunter gave him that extra edge over the demons. He killed all of the assassins and in the process got injured only once. He was punished hard and severe for that injury, but he was also praised for saving his master’s life._

_Sam’s eyes only shone with acceptance and love. He belonged to Abdiel in both body and soul._

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
**Present Time: Four Years And Three Weeks (Past and Present are now one)**

“John, I might have a partial solution for our problem.” Bobby said as they readied for their attack on the demon hideout later in the night. They were all still in shock as they saw Sam walking into the building the evening before. He was naked as the day he was born, Abdiel himself leading him on his leash inside the building.

All three hunters were nauseated when they saw how Sam willingly went down on his knees, not offering any resistance and took the demon’s cock into his mouth and suck him hard. In the stillness surrounding the warehouse they could hear each moan clearly and it took both Bobby and John to hold Dean down at that stage when they saw how Sam erupted into his own orgasm with a simple command, not even touching himself.

Bobby and John realized that Sam was broken and that he would indeed die before any harm could come to the one he served.

John looked up and Bobby could see the angst in his friend’s eyes. He could see that John had lost hope in ever getting his youngest out alive. At this stage it looked like John was making ready to bring his son’s body back and nothing more.

John looked over to where Dean was sedated and cuffed to the bed. They had no choice, Dean could not be allowed to go in and get Sam out, if they lost Sam, both men knew that they would then lose Dean as well.

“What?” John’s voice sounded gruff.

“You’re not going to like it, but we don’t have a choice.” Bobby replied as he took out an ancient parchment.

“There’s a possibility that we could severe the blood bond with the demon and then transfer it to someone else.” Bobby held his breath.

John run his hands over his face. “Sam would become that person’s slave.”

Bobby nodded in agreement. “Yes, but there is no other way. If we get our timing right, the demon can be killed by one of us and we can get some way of control over Sam.”

“Is it that bad, Bobby?” Dean’s voice sounded from the bed and both hunters turned to look at the young man.

Bobby nodded again. “I’m sorry, Dean. You saw Sam last night. He would not kill the demon. The fact that he was armed with a sacrificial knife, strapped to his thigh shows you that Abdiel trusts Sam with his life. I only know of two other cases in over three thousand years of history where a slave was granted such a knife. In both other cases the slaves sacrificed their own lives to save their masters.”

Dean wanted to cry out in frustration, but he knew it would not work. He looked at his father and at the man he regarded as his second father. “Let’s do it.”

John frowned. “Dean?” He was not sure if Dean realized what this entailed.

“Release me from this bed, dad. We don’t have time. I know what this means.” Dean didn’t elaborate on what he meant by _this_ , but he did know that he would make sure that Sam’s bond be transferred to him.

“Dean,” Bobby started.

Dean shook his head. “We don’t have time for this. We need to get Sam out of there and if our information was right this is our last chance.”

John hated the fact that Dean was right. Their latest intel did show that the demon would be relocating soon again and up to now they had no idea where to.

“What do we need to do?” Dean asked as his father un-cuffed his hands.

Bobby looked over at John and at the other man’s slight nod he sighed and then proceeded. “It’s done with a spell.” He indicated to the parchment that was lying on the table next to his hand. “The spell consists out of two parts. The first part is where we start with the binding on your side.” He looked up at John.

“No.” Dean spoke up. “We’re binding Sam to me.”

“Dean…” John started saying.

“No, Dad. Sam’s always been my responsibility and I’m not letting him down in this. I’ll take the bond onto me.” Dean looked at the two hunters standing across from him.

“No, Dean. Sam is my son and I’m binding him to me.” John replied. Even though he didn’t want to admit it out loud there was still a possibility that they had to kill Sam and he knew that Dean would never be able to do that. That responsibility would fall squarely onto his shoulders.

Dean shook his head. “No. You and Sam don’t see eye to eye. For him to be bound to you would make him feel even more trapped. You won’t be able to control him. He would never learn to be independent again.”

Bobby had to agree with what Dean said, but he also knew why John wanted Sam to be bonded to him. He wished he could take the burden onto himself, but he knew he would only waste his breath with such a suggestion.

“Dean, Sam would never be independent again. He would always be a slave.” John tried to explain.

“You’re wrong, Dad. Sam will get independent again. I’ll help him. He will not be a slave for the rest of his life. I get it – he will be bound to me until the day he died or I died, but I will make sure that he knows that he’s not bound to me for every little thing in his life. With you he wouldn’t even try to get independence, he would just give up. And dad, I know that that is not what you want for Sammy.”

John sighed. Dean was right. He nodded his head.

Bobby looked at the two men and then looked at the parchment again. “We’ve got all that we need. The potion is not a very complicated one. I think the main reason for this is that no one even thought that someone would try to shift a blood bond from one person to another.”

“Let me guess, like every nice potion out there I’m going to have to drink something totally gross.” Dean pulled his mouth. He could still taste the potion he had to swallow down when he was only twelve and had unbeknown to himself angered a pixie and got cursed.

Both John and Bobby couldn’t help but to smile. They all thought of the same thing. “You’re in luck. You don’t have to drink anything. The potion will be used to draw sigils on your body that will open the binding link. The link will be strengthened when Sam’s blood is smeared over the one sigil that will cover your heart and then we’ve got to get him to drink the rest. This will contain some rather nasty things, as well as some of your blood.” Bobby looked at Dean and John.

“This bond will be stronger than any other bond due to the fact that you’re already bonded through blood. Once we do this, it can never be undone. There is no other spell or potion that will reverse this. This bond will only break in death.”

Dean nodded his head. He had suspected this. In essence they would share a double blood bond. He couldn’t imagine anything more powerful than that. “Let’s do this.”

Bobby looked at Dean again and then he started to prepare the potion. Soon the motel room looked like a mini science lab. No other words were spoken except for Bobby who repeated the necessary incantations that were required as they went along.

“Strip.” Bobby said as he held the chalice with the potion in his hands.

Dean merely started to undress. His breath hitched as the ice cold sticky substance was placed on his stomach and the first of four sigils were drawn on him.

The second sigil was placed on the small of his back and Dean frowned when he felt that the potion was no longer cold but it was starting to warm up.

The third sigil was drawn in two parts, one part on each thigh and was then connected by lines with the one on his stomach and on his back, before leading all of the sigils to his chest where a final sigil was drawn. By this time he was trying not to shift from foot to foot as the once ice cold substance was now almost boiling hot and he now understood why Bobby used gloves when he first started drawing the sigils on his body.

Bobby placed the chalice in Dean’s left hand before he took Dean’s right hand and sliced it deep, letting the blood drip into the cup. The density and color changed again, turning it almost into a watery substance.

“Smear this over your heart.” Bobby instructed Dean. “Make sure, you cover the whole sigil.”

Dean could feel his eyes tearing up as the sigils drawn onto him burned in beat with his pulse. He dipped his fingers in the liquid and couldn’t believe that it was no longer boiling hot. He covered his fingers completely and then moved his hand over to his chest and smeared the substance over the sigil, making sure that all of the lines that were connected to this last mark were also covered with the potion. He couldn’t believe his eyes. The sigil over his heart turned a bright blue before the mark, the lines and the other sigils over his body disappeared into his skin, leaving no sign of anything drawn onto him. It was done.

“Sam’s blood will be mixed with this as well as some of your blood again. We’ll then have to get a way to get him to drink this.” Bobby looked at Dean. “He has to drink every last drop, Dean. You’re the only one who can make him drink this. It will be seen as his first act of obedience towards you.”

Dean nodded his head. Bobby explained this to him as they prepared this. It would be a tricky stage. They had to kill the demon at the same time as Sam drank the potion. It couldn’t be done before the demon is killed or afterwards. If that happened Sam would die.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
Abdiel couldn’t help but to pace up and down. Sam was sprawled out on the floor, busy fisting his leaking cock looking with lust filled eyes over at his Master.

“Master, please let me help you.” Sam’s voice was gruff. Abdiel has made him scream for hours on end, not only for relief but also for mercy at the pain that was dealt out to him. But he loved both. His body still ached, but he would love nothing more than to have the demon sheathed inside of him again.

“Quiet, slave.” Abdiel barked. He was full of angst. He knew the hunters were close. He could feel them. He knew they would attack and even though he was quite sure that they would not succeed in their task to kill him and to free Sam, he couldn’t help but to fear.

He took a deep breath and tried to picture the moment when Sam would drive his ceremonial dagger into the hearts of his father and brother. The hunting community would be brought to their knees and it would be the beginning of a new reign for evil on earth.

As Abdiel barked his command, Sam’s head bowed down and he stopped caressing himself. He didn’t want to upset his master and wished there was something he could do. Instead he rolled to his feet and drank deeply from the goblet that stood to the side. He was no longer rationed in any way. He could drink as much blood as he wanted. He could feel his power singing through his veins. It was what made him alive.

“Who sold you out, Samuel?” Abdiel asked as he turned around to face his slave.

Sam looked up from where he stood and then bowed onto one knee before he answered. “My father and brother sold me out. You saved me. You showed me that I belonged to you.”

Sam frowned as an image of a pair of green orbs flashed before his eyes. _‘Dean.’_ He had no idea where it came from or what it meant.

“Good, pet.” Abdiel replied absentmindedly as he paced again. He just wished the attack would start. He wanted to get it over with. He wanted to fuck Sam into oblivion with his brother’s and father’s and that hated Bobby Singer’s bodies strewn around them. He wanted to hear Sam’s voice in his ears as Sam looked into the lifeless bodies of the only people that truly loved him.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
Bobby talked in whispered tones. The last of the hunters arrived and they were ready to go into action. Each and every hunter knew what was expected of him or her, and all had very clear instruction. Stay away from Sam Winchester.

“Dean, are you ready for this?” John asked again.

Dean nodded his head. “I’ve been born ready, Sir. I’m bringing my baby brother home, and nothing is going to stop me.”

John could hear the conviction in his son’s voice and couldn’t help but to shiver. He pitied any demon tonight that stood between Dean and his brother. It was going to be a bloody night.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
Sam growled deep in his throat as the first noises of a fight reached his ears. His Master was sleeping beside him and in mere seconds Sam was off the bed and striding over to the door. One of the offices on the top floor was converted into a sleeping chamber and although Sam knew that it would be highly unlikely for any enemy to make their way up here, he had to be prepared.

“Master, you need to leave. We’ll catch up to you.” Sam said as he heard his master moving behind him.

“I’m staying for this fight.” Abdiel answered but made no move to ready himself. He would only defend himself when the need arise. “Remember, Samuel, if I get hurt, you’ll be punished, severely.”

“Yes, Master, but you won’t get hurt. I promise you.” Sam was sure. He would not let anyone harm the one that made him whole.

Abdiel smirked – Sam was indeed his.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
Blood decorated the floor and walls of the building as demons and hunters fought for survival. There was no time for exorcisms; each demon was dealt with swiftly and severely. All the hunters were aware of the fact that innocent blood was spilled, but in instances like these it was a necessary evil.

Dean stepped back as the latest demon that dared to attack him slumped forward, the life draining out of the host’s body within moments. His jeans were covered in blood as Dean wiped the blade clean again before he moved on.

He was grateful when Caleb intercepted a demon that wanted to hinder him from moving up to the top floor of the wide office space. As he stepped onto the top landing Dean took a deep breath. The silence that greeted him here bore down on him and he had to steady himself just to get focus.

There were no other demons on this floor, and Dean quickly started to move forward. By the sounds that were coming from behind him he knew that his father and Bobby were also on their way. He started at the side the closest to the stairs and steadily worked his way through the empty offices. By the time he was joined by the two hunters there was only one room left. If the top level’s floor plan was anything like the bottom level than it meant that this room was huge and would easily fit twenty men, with enough space to fight. It also meant that there could be some nasty surprises waiting on the other side.

Dean halted as Bobby placed a bracing hand on his shoulder. He saw Bobby taking out the carefully packed silver lined goblet and poured the remaining potion from the flask into it. He held out his hand and hissed as Bobby sliced his palm. He didn’t utter a word, but squeezed his hand shut to drip the warm blood into the mixture while Bobby whispered something under his breath. He took the cup from Bobby and raised his eyebrows. This was one of the things they didn’t know – they had no idea of what to do with the potion. It had to be nearby as there would be no time to collect it later on. Dean just hoped he could place it somewhere out of the way and that the demon didn’t notice it.

Dean took a steady breath. They only had a few more obstacles to overcome. One, they needed Sam’s blood for the potion. Two, they needed to keep Sam from killing them while giving Dean time to convince him that he had to kill the demon, or if that didn’t work then Dean had to rely on his natural bond with Sam to convince Sam to drink the mixture and at the exact same time be in a position to kill the bastard, bringing the demon’s hold over Sam to an end and establishing Dean as Sam’s new master.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
Sam trembled in anticipation. He could hear them moving around the outside of the room and had to steady himself not to barge through the door. He had to wait patiently for the fight to come to him. He was however, not prepared for what happened when the three men stepped into the room. The youngest man didn’t hesitate one second, but stormed down on him and Sam was so surprised that he didn’t even have time to lift his own fists before the first right hook caught him square on the jaw.

The young man smirked and Sam frowned as he addressed him. “You always fell for that one Sammy, it seemed like you never learn.”

Sam growled and leaped forward. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that the two elder men were not joining the attack. It was as if they were waiting their turn. It suited him fine, he loved giving individual attention to each and every hunter he fought.

Dean could see the surprise in Sam’s eyes as his uppercut got him on the jaw. He didn’t have time to take in Sam’s appearance, but just to say that his freaky baby brother not only packed some heavy muscles, but also shot up some more inches since he last saw him more than four years back.

Dean wanted Sam to let go of his knife so that they could fight with their hands. It would be easier for him to pin Sam down and hopefully give him enough time to talk sense into his thick skull before they could kill the demon.

In a way the young man looked familiar, but his training was so deep instilled that he didn’t even hesitate to go on the attack. Sam tried to stay focused on the battle in front of him but little images of green orbs that flashed into his mind made him stumble a few times when he was supposed to focus on the task at hand.

“Getting tired there, Sammy?” The hunter taunted him again and Sam felt his eyes drift for a second towards his pitcher of blood. He couldn’t believe that his power was draining so quickly, but at the same time this was the longest he had to use his physical body in a battle in a long time. Previous assassin attempts always involved demons which he could kill by just pulling their fallen grace from their bodies – this time he had no such advantage. Sam could feel himself grow tired.

He frowned when he saw that he had lost track of time and that the two older men were attacking his Master. He snarled in anger and used all of his power against the young man, flinging him into the farthest wall with a sickening crash. He didn’t even bother to look to see if the hunter would get up again, but turned around and stormed down the two men that were endangering the welfare of his Master. He tried to use his power again, but it was drained, but that didn’t stop him from launching forward and he was amazed on how easily the dark headed man sidestepped his attack. It was as if the man knew what he was going to do, even before he knew himself.

“Getting, sloppy there, son.” The man taunted him as he easily blocked the next move Sam made as well. He could hear his Master snarled in pain as a substance was poured over him by the man wearing the baseball cap, but Sam couldn’t deal with that as the dark haired man was on him again and he had to focus his full attention on that.

John could feel himself growing tired. There were more demons than the intel had said - it meant that they had to fight more demons before they could come up here. Sam was an excellent fighter and for a second John wished he could praise Sam for that, but now was not the time. Now he was fighting for his life. It was clear that Sam didn’t remember them and that he fought with the intention to kill them. He had no idea if Dean was all right and the way that their bodies was positioned he had no way in seeing if Dean was still breathing.

Bobby wanted to groan as he saw Dean’s body slammed against the wall. It seemed that Sam had some powers that they were unaware of and he had to concentrate hard on the fight he had and not to ponder about that. There would be more than enough time to sort that out once they got Sam out of here.

“The boy belongs to me.” The demon snarled as another squirt of holy water splattered on his face. He tried to use his powers and growled when he felt something blocking him. Now he understood what the hunter was whispering under his breath when they first surrounded him. It was a blocking spell and the demon had to smile. It seemed he wasn’t the only one conversed in dealing with black magic. He knew he was cut off from his powers and that he had one of two choices. He didn’t like anyone in particular, but also knew which one he would choice if it was time.

“Kill them boy!” The demon snarled and leaped forward and pushed Bobby into Sam’s back. It was time that his slave earned his keep.

Sam snarled, lifted his blade and smiled in satisfaction as it sank deep into the flesh of the man before him. He didn’t even feel the man’s blade sinking into his own thigh as he whipped around to attack the other man. He had to finish this now. He was aware of his thigh burning in anguish, but he put it out of his mind and tried to slice into the man with the ball cap.

Sam's eye caught his Master and he yelled out as the young man who he had slammed into the wall appeared behind him, raising a blade. Sam sidestepped the ball cap guy and launched himself at his Master, sending the demon flying across the floor away from the danger. He couldn’t help but to frown when he found himself pinned to the floor. Green orbs flashed before his eyes again.

He tried to raise his legs to buck the man off that was straddling him, but once again it was as if his move was anticipated and the weight on him shifted just so slightly, so that he couldn’t fling the man off from him. He arched in pain as his arm was cut deeply, but couldn’t understand as the blade was flung to the side and his arms were pinned above his head.

“Look at me, Sammy.” The man’s voice sounded like it was begging and Sam found himself responding easily to the command that underlined the request.

“I’ll kill you.” Sam snarled and tried to throw the man off him again.

“Look at me Sammy, remember me.” The man spoke again.

Sam didn’t know what to do. It felt natural to obey this man’s orders, but at the same time he wanted to kill him – had had to kill him. He had to do it for his Master. Sam screamed out in frustration and used his remaining powers to shove the man from him and leaped to his feet. His eyes already looked for his knife. He smirked as he saw the blade a few steps away, easily within his reach.

Sam turned himself sharply as the man attacked him again. He was aware of the blood that streamed down his leg; it made the floor slippery beneath his feet and knew he had to tread carefully not to slip.

Dean was stunned by the way Sam moved away from him. His body ached from being slammed into the wall. At least two of his ribs were broken and he hoped that this fight ended soon, it was already difficult to breath. He had not expected Sam to be able to throw him off or that Sam could still move so quickly and he cursed as he saw Sam reach for his knife. He knew the freaking thing was too nearby.

Dean circled his brother, making sure he stayed well clear out of Sam’s reach. He was proud to see that his dad and Bobby were circling the demon as well. It looked like he was trying to escape, but the two older men made sure he couldn’t get away.

Dean tried to block out the words the demon spewed to his brother. He hated the way the demon degraded his brother. He could see the way Sam’s shoulders slumped that the demon’s words were getting to him.

“JUST FUCKING SHUT UP!” Dean yelled as the demon belittled Sam again by telling him what a useless piece of shit he was, not even being able to kill three men.

Sam yelled as well as the human screamed at his Master. He launched himself forward, but was unprepared for the way the man moved and he found himself once again pinned to the floor. The knife snatched from his grasp in one easy motion. “Listen to me.” The man’s breath hitched as if he was in pain and for a second Sam wanted to reach out and take care of him.

“Sammy, please. We’re here to help you. Please.” Dean begged. “Please, just let me help you.”

“NO! You don’t want to help me, you want to kill me. You want to kill my Master!” Sam bucked again but couldn’t dislodge the hunter seated on his upper legs.

“He’s not your fucking, Master! He’s a demon!” Dean yelled and wanted nothing more than to bang Sam’s head against the floor to get him to understand that.

“He’s my Master. He loves me.” Sam shook his head as he repeated his words. “He’s my Master, he loves me.”

“He doesn’t know what love is, Sammy. We love you. Me, dad and Bobby. We love you.” Dean was ready to beg.

“You lie!” Sam yelled. He couldn’t understand what this man was saying. He was only loved by his Master.

“I’m not lying, Sammy. We love you. We’re not threatening to kill or maim you. We want you to come with us, to be your own man. Please, just listen to me.”

Sam shook his head. “NO. My Master loves me.”

“If he loved you, he would protect you. He would make sure you’re safe. He won’t threaten you with death because you’re getting him hurt. He would make sure that he’s the one who got hurt just to make sure you’re all right. That is what someone does who loves you. Please, Sammy, see that.”

Sam couldn’t help but to listen to the words. They sounded true, but then, didn’t his Master show him over and over how much he loved him? All of his punishments were because he did wrong, not because his Master didn’t love him. He was punished out of love.

“We love you, Sammy.” Dean tried again.

“Why?” Sam frowned.

“Why, what?”

“Why do you keep on addressing me as Sammy?” He frowned.

“Because that’s who you are. You’re Sam. You’re my baby brother, my Sammy.” Dean replied. He wanted to hold his breath. He knew he couldn’t keep Sam pinned to the floor forever, they had to finish things up here.

Sam shook his head. “No, you’re lying. My brother sold me out. You’re not my brother.”

Dean didn’t know what to make of Sam’s words. It was clear that he was indoctrinated to believe that he was sold out in whichever way. His answer was lost when Sam groaned hard beneath him.

“Sammy? What’s wrong, buddy, you okay?” Dean was scared. He could see the pain etched on Sam’s face.

Sam’s body arched upwards. The first signs of withdrawal already present. That meant these men where here for more than two hours. He knew he would be firmly in the arms of pain if he didn’t get his next dose of blood soon. “MASTER!” Sam screamed. He needed his Master.

“Sammy!” Dean panicked as Sam screamed and arched from the floor. He had no idea what to do.

“Keep him calm, Dean.” Bobby answered as he circled the demon. They had to get the potion into Sam, but none of them were near enough to get to the goblet. He couldn’t step away and get the goblet; both he and John were keeping the bond over the demon that kept the demon in the room.

“What the fuck, Bobby?” Dean screamed.

“He’s withdrawing.” Bobby had to stay calm. He could only hope that once Dean got Sam to drink the potion and that the blood bond transferred from the demon to Dean, would sever the addiction Sam had to the demon blood.

“WHAT!” Dean panicked again.

“Dean, keep calm.” John spoke up. He could feel his own angst growing over his boy. His baby was hurting and there was nothing he could do.

“Dad?” Dean asked as he moved his body to keep Sam from thrusting uncontrollably. Already Sam was perspiring, his body gleamed with sweat. His breathing hitched and he continued to grunt in pain.

“How weak is he?” Bobby asked.

“What do you mean how weak is he?” Dean frowned.

“Dean, you need to get to the goblet. Would you be able to pin him again if you got the goblet and he was on his feet. Will he able to fight you again?” Bobby asked again.

Dean looked at Sam. He was sure that Sam was weak, but he also had no idea if Sam was bluffing. “I can take him down again.”

Bobby nodded. “Then get the goblet. Get him to drink from it.”

Dean didn’t hesitate. He released the hold he had over his brother and sprinted across the room. He hadn’t realized how weak he himself was as his legs gave way and he landed hard on the floor.

“Dean!” John called out as at the same time the demon yelled.

“Slave! Listen to me!” He commanded. “Look at me!”

Sam heard his Master’s voice and turned his head. It felt strange not to have the weight pressing down onto him. He could even try to get up, but the craving inside of him made it impossible for him to move, he couldn’t even curl into a fetal position.

“GET UP!” His Master’s voice sounded through the vast room. It was on instinct that Sam managed to move as he slowly got to his knees. “Get over here and kill these men!” The demon cried out again as holy water splashed against his face.

“Dean!” John called again. He couldn’t understand what happened to Dean and hoped that his eldest weren’t hurt too bad.

“I’m okay, just slipped.” Dean muttered, before he took a deep breath and got to his feet again. He could see out of the corner of his eyes that Sam had also got to his feet. He had to act quickly. He made his way over to the goblet and picked it up. He spun around and walked in Sam’s direction.

“You need some blood, Sammy?” He held the goblet for his brother to see. “Come, boy, come taste here.” He dangled the cup and hoped Sam would take the bait.

“Listen to my, pet! Kill these men!” The demon yelled again. He had no idea what the goblet contained, but knew it would be nothing good for them. “KILL THEM!” He roared.

Sam tried to launch forward, but only managed to stumble forward. Both hunters easily stepped out of his reach. They kept an eye on the knife he’d managed to pick up when he got to his unsteady feet.

“You want a drink, Sammy? Here is some nice blood for you.” Dean kept his voice calm. He could see the uncertainty in Sam’s eyes. He didn’t know what to do.

“If you drink the blood first you’ll be stronger. You’ll be able to kill us all much faster.” Dean tried again and his heart ached as Sam nodded his head in agreement.

“Stronger, help Master.” Sam mumbled and turned around, nearly landing on his face with the sudden movement.

Dean moved closer. He knew they had only one chance at this. He still had to get his brother’s blood into the mixture as well. When Sam stumbled closer Dean placed the goblet next to him and reached out to steady Sam. He was not prepared for the fact that Sam tried to stab him with the knife. Only his hunter’s instinct saved him, but it also gave him the blood he needed from Sam.

Dean twisted his body and took hold of the knife, ripping it out of Sam’s hand before he grabbed hold of the younger man and sliced into his forearm. He pressed Sam down onto the floor into a kneeling position and dripped Sam’s blood into the potion, letting it mix together.

Sam was caught in the arms of withdrawal and didn’t even feel the knife cut into his arm. He had only one goal in mind – drinking his blood and then killing the hunters.

“NO!” The demon yelled again as he saw his slave’s blood dripping into the cup. He knew what was going to happen. “I command you not to drink it!” He ordered and wondered just how it happened that things got pear shaped so fast.

Dean kept his brother on his knees before him. It was part of the spell. Sam had to be submissive from the beginning. He hated doing this, but he had no choice.

“Drink it up, Sammy. Drink it all up.” He held the goblet to his trembling brother’s mouth, his other hand cupping Sam’s neck.

Sam grimaced as the liquid filled his mouth. It didn't taste like his Master’s blood. It burned his mouth and throat and he tried to turn his head away.

“Not done, Sammy. Come on all of it.” Dean whispered softly, he had to remain calm as he dragged his hands through Sam’s hair, calming the distraught man down. “It will make you strong, I promise, come on, drink it all up.”

Sam heard the hunter talked to him. His voice sounded so familiar, so safe. He found himself once again reacting to the voice. He moaned as the burning liquid slid down his throat. He could feel the tears running down his face as the liquid burned its way down his body.

“You’re doing so well.” Dean praised as he tilted the goblet higher so that Sam could drink it. His heart ached as the tears streamed down Sam’s face. Bobby had warned him that the potion would taste like fire to Sam, but that it wouldn’t cause any real damage. It was still hard to see Sam going through that pain.

“Almost done, Sammy, almost done.” Dean said again and as he saw Sam swallowing the last drop he yelled out to his father. “Now, Dad!” He looked up at the exact moment as their demon knife plunged into the demon’s heart. There was a spark of light and then the demon started to fall forward, his body shaking as the death knife claimed his next victim.

Dean screamed as the bond between him and Sam slammed into him, nearly taking his breath away. He fell to his knees, but managed to keep Sam from tumbling over himself. He could feel the bond shimmer between them. It felt as if Sam was right here with him in his own body. He could feel the last of his strength leaving him as Sam’s body collapsed beside him.

Dean felt the last of his own energy draining from his life and the adrenaline he was high on depleted, making everything black and he knew nothing more.


	5. From Baby Brothers to Blood Bonds and Lovers

**Chapter 4**

**Three Days Later - Singer Salvage**

"Please, Sam, you've got to drink some water." John pleaded again as he held the bottled water out for Sam to take from him, but to no avail. Sam was hunkered in the corner, knees drawn up to his chest, his arms across his legs to make himself as small as possible.

"Come on son, I know you must be thirsty. Please, drink." John sighed and then stepped closer to Sam and placed the sealed bottle within his reach. "We're not going to harm you, I promise you." Seeing that he wasn't getting any reaction from his youngest son, John stepped back and out of the panic room. He shook his head as Bobby arched his brow. "What can we do?"

This time it was Bobby who sighed. "Let's go check on Dean again." The young hunter was still unconscious after the fight ended in the warehouse. It was easy to get both him and Sam out of there and neither Bobby nor John wasted any time in getting the two young men back to Bobby's place.

Sam had regained consciousness on the first morning after they returned and it was only Bobby and John's experience in fighting various monsters that made them still to be alive. Sam had attacked both of them hard, he was still weak, but it was clear that he didn't want anything to do with them. It had taken both men to work together to pin Sam down for Bobby to sedate him and put him for his own safety in the panic room. It seemed like he had settled down, but still refused to eat or drink anything. Already they were contemplating in sedating him again, even if it was only to get a saline drip into him to stop him from dehydrating.

Dean's fever was still raging. His cheeks a deep red, sweat glistening on his face. He mumbled something as John placed the cold compress against his sweaty forehead and then sighed softly before he calmed down.

Bobby lifted the gauze to inspect the gaping wound on Dean's shoulder. It was still an angry red and he reached for the antibiotic cream once again. "Freaking, idjit." Bobby's voice was gruff as he smeared the cream on. He always hated it to see the boys get hurt, and this was one nasty wound. He sighed as he thought of wounds. Sam's wounds had healed up, not completely due to the fact that he no longer had demon blood in him, the lingering effects the only reason why he still could heal so fast. Bobby knew that once all of the blood was out of Sam's system he would not be able to heal so quickly again.

Dean groaned and both men smiled as he managed to open his eyes. "Sammy?" They weren't surprise at his first word.

"He's safe, he's all right." John spoke up.

Dean looked around, but couldn't see him. "Where?"

"He's in the panic room." Bobby explained. "It was needed, Dean. He tried to kill us. He's safe there."

Dean pushed himself up. "Need to see him."

John pushed Dean back into the pillow. "You're still too weak; you've got a raging fever."

Dean shook his head. "No, Dad. I need to see him. I can feel him. He feels so lost, I need to see him, he needs to see me."

"Bullocks." Bobby, cursed. "We're freaking idjits, John." He didn't explain, but instead stared to help Dean up.

"Bobby?" John frowned.

"The bond, John. Dean and Sam need the bond between them. At this stage they're separated, due to all the different sigils here, it will only work if they're together. Dean's fever will break and I've got the feeling that Sam will also feel better." Bobby shook his head; he couldn't believe that he didn't think of that.

John took hold of Dean on the one side and Bobby on the other side and the three hunters started their track down the stairs to the ground floor, before they went into the basement. By the time they reached the bottom step, Dean's legs buckled again.

"Easy, son. We've got you." John held Dean up as Bobby unlocked the panic room's door. Sam was still seated where they'd left him.

Slowly they helped Dean into the room, placing him on the cot. Their heads turned as Sam's voice reached their ears. "My Master, My Master." He was rocking himself back and fro.

"Bobby?" John asked. He was unsure what was going on. It was the first time Sam said anything.

Bobby shook his head. "Not sure if he means Dean or the demon."

Dean turned his head so that he could have a look at his baby brother. "Damnit, Dad, at least you could've gotten him some clothes."

"Dean, we did try. He went ballistic when he woke up and saw he had clothes on. He ripped them off and sobbed for hours. He doesn't want anything to do with clothes, son." John explained, his own voice tightening up as he remembered how traumatized Sam was over the clothes he had on.

"Did he at least eat anything?" Dean hated to see how thin his brother was.

Bobby shook his head. "He's refusing to take any food or drink, Dean. We're considering sedating him for an IV drip."

"Damnit." Dean cussed. "Sammy, please, you need to drink something." He looked on as Sam just continued to mumble to himself. "FUCK!" Dean screamed out of frustration and cringed as Sam curled into himself.

"Easy, Dean." Bobby placed a bracing hand on Dean's shoulder.

"What do we do?" Dean's eyes pleaded.

John and Bobby had no words.

"Help me up." Dean spoke up and waited for his father to help him to his feet. Slowly he made his way over to Sam's side. His brother still curled into himself. "Sammy?" He spoke softly, not wanting to startle Sam again. He waited for a reaction, but got none. "Sammy, look at me." Dean used his big brother's voice and was surprised when Sam's head lifted up to find his face.

"Use commands, Dean." Bobby said. The bond once again was influencing everything between the brothers.

"Why?" Dean frowned.

"The bond, you're his master. He will obey your commands." Bobby hated to use the word master; he knew Dean didn't want to hear it.

Dean growled. He didn't like it one bit. He nodded his head. "Sammy, come here." He could hear the command in his own voice and promised himself he would get Sam independent.

Sam seemed to shiver, but he released the hold he had over his body and sank to his belly, as he crawled over the floor. The years of training kicking in at the familiar order.

"NO!" Dean screamed the word and recoiled away as Sam started to crawl on his stomach towards him.

The disgust in his Master's voice made Sam flinch and immediately he turned away to block the kicks and punches that he knew would start raining down on him. He tried not to shiver as he waited.

"Dean." Bobby grabbed hold of Dean's shoulders and shook him once. "Focus on Sam. He will react to every word you say. You can't freak out like that. Change your order. Think for your brother. Let him get used to your orders. You've got to train him from scratch again."

Dean growled and pushed Bobby hard. Even as he pushed he was surprised to see Sam on his feet. Something in Sam's eyes made him realize that his brother was not playing. Before he could utter a word, Sam slammed Bobby into the wall.

"Sam, no!" Dean shouted and sighed as Sam immediately released the hold he had on the older hunter. "Come to me." Dean groaned as Sam lowered himself again. "No, Sam. I want you to walk over to me."

Sam's eyes never lifted from the floor, but he rose to his feet and walked over to where Dean was standing. As he reached Dean's side he lowered himself onto his knees, his back straight and his head bowed.

"Praise him, Dean." Bobby said.

"What?" Dean's head snapped back.

"He has to know he's done well, Dean." John spoke up for the first time. His heart ached for his boys.

Dean shook his head, "he's not a dog."

"Damnit, Dean. I know he's not a dog. But at this stage Sam lives for one thing and one thing only - and that's to please you." Bobby explained.

Dean lowered his hand on Sam's head and dragged his hand through Sam's hair. It was sticky to the touch, just one more sign that Sam was need in care. "You did well, Sammy, really good." Dean was filled with nausea as Sam leaned into his touch, his body posture changing in reaction to the simple praise.

"I can't do this." Dean shook his head even as he continued to stroke Sam's hair.

"You don't have a choice, Dean. The bond can't be severed." John spoke up again.

Dean sighed and nodded his head. "I need to sit down.” He could feel his strength draining. Bobby stepped away from the wall to help Dean, but even before he could give one step he found himself against the wall again. This time Sam snarled at him.

"Sammy, no." Dean lowered himself to the cot without assistance and then made Sam come back to him. "Look at me, Sam." He waited for Sam's eyes to focus on him before he continued. "You will not attack Bobby or Dad, do I make myself clear?"

Sam frowned. This man whose orders he obeyed didn't look like his Master, but still he found himself obeying each order as they were issued. He couldn’t remember clearly what had happened at the warehouse. On the one hand he wanted to attack all of the men here, he thinks he might have done that once already, but with the man with the green eyes here his emotions were all mixed up and he no longer wished to kill him, but he wanted to protect him - as he was trained to do. He assumed that the man with the baseball cap was Bobby, so that meant the other man was his Master's dad. He nodded once. He wasn't given permission to speak so he didn't utter a word.

"Dean," John spoke up. "He needs to drink something. He must be so thirsty by now."

Dean nodded his head and took the bottle of water John held out to him. "Drink, Sam." He watched as Sam took the bottle without any hesitation and started to drink it in long deep swallowing motions. "Slow down, Sammy. Not so fast." Sam lowered the bottle and took a few breaths before he placed the bottle in front of his mouth and drank it up.

Sam loved the cool water down his throat. It soothed the burn that he had felt for the past three days. He also felt no other craving, his hunger for blood stilled in a way he had no knowledge off. This Master didn't feel evil, he didn't reek of sulfur. He could feel the bond between them - it was strong, but it didn't feel like the bond with his previous Master - it felt stronger as if it couldn't be broken. He couldn't help but to wonder if his Master maybe got a new meat suit, but then what happened to the sulfur smell? It was not his place to ask so he left it that. When the bottle was finished he placed it at his Master's feet and bowed his head again out of respect.

"We need to get him clean." Dean spoke up. He winched in pain as he tried to get up. His broken ribs and the stab wound both complained at his movements.

"You need to rest first; you're still sporting a fever." John said.

"I can feel it." Dean groaned. He didn't feel well at all. "If I can get him upstairs and order him to stay, do you think it would work?" He couldn't help but to shiver as he thought of ordering Sam again.

"Just make sure your orders are clear, Dean." Bobby smiled. He knew this was hard, but he also knew that Dean would make it work.

"Okay, let's do this." Dean turned his attention to Sam and lifted his baby brother's chin so that he could look at him. Slowly he told Sam what he wanted him to do. He kept his orders short and clear. "We'll sort this out, baby brother. I promise." He let Sam help him up and together they made their way out of the panic room and up the stairs.

In the bedroom they normally shared as boys, Dean indicated to the bed the furthest away from the door. "Get some sleep, Sam." He waited for Sam to get into the bed and then he pulled the cover over Sam's body. "Sleep, Sammy." Only when Sam closed his eyes did he move away.

"This is hard." He whispered to the two men that stood at the door. "It will get better, Dean. It must." John hugged Dean close. He had no idea if his words were true, but they could only hope.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
**Two Weeks Later**

Dean gasped and his hips pushed up in the heat of the hot mouth closed around his aching cock. He shuddered in pleasure as his shaft was taken down to the root and vibrations shot through him as he was sucked hard. He groaned and he reached down between his legs, finding the hair and dragged his hands through it, gently keeping pressure so that his cock stayed pressed up against the back of the man that's giving him head. "So, fucking, hot, yes, just like that," Dean moaned and arched up again. "Close," he warned as his balls contracted and he groaned loud as he started to shoot. His body kept on shivering as the pleasure soared through his body. He pulled the man up by his hair and kissed him hard.

Dean came down his natural high and opened his eyes for the first time since his hot dream and the sight that greeted him made him hurl. "Sammy?" He croaked as he turned to heave. Sam was whispering something to him, but he couldn't understand the words, the only thing that turned around and around in his head was that his bonded brother just gave him a blow job. It sickened him to his stomach as the bile rose up in his throat once again. He pushed Sam's hands away. "Stay away." He knew he sounded gruff but he had to, he had to deal with this, he had to freak out on his own.

Sam recoiled with the order. He shivered from head to toe. His Master was ill and he only wanted to help, but he also knew better then to disobey an order so he went to the furthest corner of the room and curled into himself. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop for the last week. Not once was he punished if he did anything wrong. He knew this time he wouldn't be so luckily. He whimpered as his Master dry heaved again. He should've gone for help, but it was only him and Master here. The other two men - Bobby and his Master's dad were not home.

"Master," he whispered softly as he rocked himself, his arms like vice grips around his body. He could feel the tears streaming down his face. He only wanted to help.

Dean managed to catch his breath and he got to his feet. He stumbled towards the bathroom. He shivered from head to toe. He had no idea what just had happened. He dragged his hands across his face and then opened the faucet and splashed cold water on his face. Dean knew he had to go and deal with Sam, but he was unsure on how to handle this. Never in his right mind had he thought that something like that would ever happen. "Damnit." He slammed his fist into the mirror, the cracking of the mirror and the droplets of blood making him feel more in control.  
He didn't even mind the blood that dripped from the cuts. "Get it together, Winchester." Dean mumbled and then stepped out of the bathroom.

Dean's heart ached as he entered their bedroom and saw Sam huddled in the farthest corner. Even from the door he could see how Sam's body trembled with fear. "Sammy?" Dean asked and cleared his throat as the word came out as a mere whisper. "Sammy?" He received no acknowledgement back.

Dean stepped closer, but stopped as Sam tried to worm himself even deeper into the corner. He knew he would only make Sam panic if he got only closer so he went and sat on the side of the bed. "Sammy, please, look at me." Dean sighed; he knew that the only thing that would work right now was a direct order. He hated giving them, but he also knew that if he wanted to make things right with Sam, he'd have to do it. It was one of the things that he and his dad had been butting heads over the past week. The hunt that he and Bobby went on couldn't have come at a better time. It meant that the two oldest Winchesters couldn't growl at one another the whole time and it also put Sam more at ease. "Sam, look at me." Dean waited until Sam lifted his head before he continued. "Come here." He indicated to the spot next to the bed. He knew that Sam would not get on the bed at this stage. He could see how frightened Sam was. When Sam got to his knees, Dean addressed him again. "Walk, Sam." Sam normally walked to him now, but after what had happened, he was not surprised that Sam wanted to crawl to him; it was something that he wouldn't allow.

Dean waited patiently for Sam to walk to him and let him kneel next to him before he spoke up. "Sammy, why did you do it?"

Sam shivered and frowned. Never before has his previous Master asked why he pleasured him. That was his job, that was what he was trained for. "Master?" He knew he was supposed to call him Dean, but it was something he really struggled with. "It's my job. I am a trained sex slave. I would not be doing my duties if I didn't give your pleasure."

Dean groaned and blanched. He remembered that Sam was trained as a pleasure slave and he remembered the scene that they witnessed outside of the warehouse. "Look at me, Sam." He took Sam's chin in his hand and lifted his brother's head. "You are no longer a slave. You don't need to give me head or anything like that. You're my brother."

Sam heard the words, but it didn't make sense. His brother and father sold him out, they didn't love him. He can't even remember their faces or voices. Gently he shook his head. "If I'm not a slave, Master, then what am I?"

"Sammy, I told you, you're my brother." Dean wanted to growl. No matter how many times he told Sam that he was his brother it was as if Sam didn't want to believe it. "Sammy, why don't you want to believe that you're my brother?"

For Sam that was an easy question to answer. "My family abandoned me, they sold me to my Master, they didn't love me. My Master took me in. He trained me, he showed me my reason to live, he loved me." Sam cocked his head. "You're my new Master, I must serve you. I must give you pleasure and protect you. My life is yours."

Dean was at a loss for words. He had heard Sam saying before at the warehouse that his family had abandoned him, but he never thought it was as bad as this. "Sam, can you remember how your family looked like?"

Sam shook his head. "Don't want to remember."

"Sammy," Dean's voice broke. His baby brother was even more damaged than what they have thought. He needed his father back; they had to do something about this.

"Master?" Sam frowned. He hated seeing his Master so heartbroken.

Dean shook his head. He couldn't deal with this on his own. Instead he stood up and held his hand for Sam to take. "Let's go and get some breakfast." He ignored the way Sam's hand tightened around his at the mention of food. It had been a struggle to get Sam to eat anything substantial. His brother barely ate enough to fill a two year old boy, never mind a young man that stood well over the six foot in his socks.

"What do you want to eat, Sam?" Dean kept the conversation light as he lead Sam down the stairs to Bobby's kitchen.

"I'm not hungry, Master. I had enough last night." Sam answered.

Dean shook his head. Sam had one peanut and jelly sandwich, with a glass of milk and that took him more than an hour to finish. "You didn't eat much last night, Sam. Besides there is more than enough food to feed a whole army here." He pulled Sam into the kitchen and let him sit on one of the chairs. "Stay." He knew he had to make it an order; otherwise Sam would be out of this seat and on to his knees in a second.

Sam looked on as his Master started to prepare food for them to eat. He couldn't understand why his Master did that. His previous Master had never prepared his own food. Not that he ever ate, if Sam thought hard about it.

Dean started with sausages and bacon. He whipped up batter for pancakes and then turned his attention to his brother. "You know where the dishes are, why don't you set the table for us?"

"Yes, Master." Sam dutifully stood up and set one plate and fork on the table and then sank to his knees.

Dean sighed. "Sam, two of everything, dude, and remember the knives."

Sam shivered. "Master?"

Dean heard the tremble in Sam's voice. "Sammy?"

"I'm not allowed to touch knives, but if that's your wish I will do so." Sam couldn't help but to tremble as placed the knives on the table.

"Sam?" Dean stepped away from the stove. "Look at me. The only thing you're not allowed to touch in this house are the weapons, and that's only because I'm not sure if you remember how to use them. You can touch and pick up and use anything else."

Sam lowered his head. "Yes, Master."

Dean sighed. "What did I tell you, Sam, what's my name?"

Sam's head snapped back. "Dean, Master's name is Dean."

"Then why aren't you calling me Dean?" He smiled.

"Does Master wish me to call him Dean?"

Dean swallowed hard. He wanted to find a spell to bring that fucking Abdiel back from the dead and then kill him over again for what he had done to Sam. His baby brother who was always so confident in everything that he did was now not even sure if he was allowed to breathe on his own, unless he was ordered to do so.

"My name is Dean. I'm not your master. Call me Dean."

"As you wish, Mas... Dean." Sam's eyes grew huge as he saw Dean's smile. A memory flashed in front of his eyes, it was as if he saw the same eyes and smile before. He shook his head. He had no idea where that came from, but he didn't want to think about that. Instead he turned away and with hands that still trembled he finished setting the table for two.

Remembering what his father and Bobby said about praise, Dean smiled. "Great job, Sammy." He couldn't help but to notice the way Sam's squared his shoulders at the simple praise.

Breakfast was done in silence. Dean made sure Sam ate everything he placed on his plate and praised him again as Sam ate everything. He let Sam help him with the dishes and then he led Sam to the lounge. "Let's see what's on TV." He grabbed the remote and sat down on the coach. He watched as Sam sank to his knees next to him. He knew better then to try and get Sam to sit on the sofa with him. The last time they tried that, it ended up bad and he didn't want to ruin this moment between them. He let his hand rest on Sam's head and a few moments later he was surprised to find himself playing and stroking Sam's hair. He withdrew his hand and was surprised when Sam's shoulders slumped as he moved away. It was not difficult to place his hand back and smiled as Sam sighed in content. If it was the old Sam Dean would've called him a girl, but now it just saddened him. He knew their dad and Bobby were on their way back from the hunt. They had to talk to Sam. He just hoped that his plan worked.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
"Dad, I'm telling you, Sammy doesn't remember us." Dean whispered. "It's actually worse than that. He believes that his family abandoned him. Dad, he doesn't believe in family." Their dad and Bobby had returned home in the early morning hours and instead of waiting, Dean met them at the front door and told them what was going on.

"Demon must've brainwashed him. Would make sense if he did that." John grumbled. He remained quiet on the fact that Sam might feel his family abandoned him. He could understand where his youngest was coming from. In a way he was abandoned. When John told him to leave and never come back, wasn't that exactly what they did?

"I not saying that he was brainwashed, Dad. But Sam doesn't remember us. He's got no emotional bond to any of us. He sees me as his master and I'm not sure how he sees you." Dean tried to explain.

Bobby huffed. "What can we do, boy?"

"I never wished for a normal life like Sam did, but right at this moment I wished he had one." He held up his hand when he saw that John's facial expression. "Let me explain. If we were a normal family we would've had home videos, photos, stuff like that. Now if we got three photos between us, it's a lot. Sammy needs that; he needs to see us as a family together. We need to reestablish that bond with him."

"You've got a point there." Bobby frowned. "I know we don't have many photos, but there are a few around. And we've got our memories. We can talk to him; tell him about when he was little."  
John looked at the two men. "Dean, I never wanted this life for you or your brother, and in a way your brother is right. We did abandon him. He left for college and I told him not to come back. It's no wonder the demon could make him believe that his family abandoned him - it wasn't that far from the truth."

Dean shook his head. "We can't afford to play the blame game, dad. Sam's got too much on his plate for us to be guilt ridden." He felt the guilt himself, but was dammed if he let it eat them alive. Dean swallowed as he thought of what Sam had done only that morning. He wanted to groan as his cock hardened at the thought. It would not happen again.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
Sam sat up straight, knees apart, hands folded behind him, his head high, but his eyes lowered. His Master's dad and the man called Bobby had returned and they were all seated in the lounge. "Sammy?" Sam lifted his head as Dean addressed him.

"Ma..." He swallowed, "Dean?"

Dean smiled as Sam remembered to address him on his name. "You remember I told you we're brothers?"

Sam nodded his head. He did remember, but still didn't believe it. His family didn't want him, wasn't that what he was told?

"You told Dean that you don't believe that?" John tried to keep his voice calm.

Sam shivered. He could hear the underlying anger in his Master's father's voice. Slowly he nodded his head. "Yes, Sir."

Bobby placed his hand on John's shoulder. Even he could hear the anger in his friend's voice, but he knew it wasn't directed at Sam. John took the hint and nodded his head.

"Why don't you believe Dean, Sam?" John tried again.

Sam whimpered. He was told not to talk about his family, to only know that they betrayed him, sold him out, but he knew that Dean's father wanted to know more than that. He wanted to know everything. He shook his head.

"Sammy, look at me." Dean lifted Sam's chin and smiled. "Please, we will not harm you. We only want to know why you say we're not your family."

Sam bowed his head again. "I was not good enough for them. I am of inferior quality. I killed my mother; I made my father and my brother suffer by existing, by breathing. They sold me, I was to be sacrificed to the cage as a plaything, but my Master saw that although I'm imperfect I'm good enough for a pleasure slave so he trained me. He made me worthy of being a slave, without him, I would truly have been nothing."

John and Bobby groaned with Sam's words just as Dean grabbed his brother by the arms and pulled him almost onto his lap. "No." Dean shook his head. "Your name is Sam Winchester, you're my baby brother. You were never inferior to us, we never sold you out, and you didn't kill our mother."

Sam whimpered at the word _Winchester_ , it was as if he had known that last name, as if it had a secret meaning that he was part of. Once again the green eyes flashed before him. He could now easily identify them as belonging to Dean. "Sam Winchester," he murmured the words softly and then shook his head. It couldn't be true.

"Yes," Dean took Sam's chin in his hands again after he heard Sam's words. "You're Sam Winchester, my brother." Sam had to believe him.

Sam could see the belief in Dean's eyes. It was his place to make sure his Master was happy and if it made Dean happy by seeing him as his brother then he could do that. He knew it would never be true, but for Dean's sake he would try. Slowly he nodded his head. "Your brother."

Dean smiled and hugged Sam close. He didn't see the look that passed between the two older hunters. Both men knew that Sam still didn't believe it. It would take more than just this one try before Sam truly believed those words. Silently both men vowed to make sure that that happened.


	6. From Baby Brothers to Blood Bonds and Lovers

**Chapter 5**

**Three Weeks Later**

Bobby looked on where Sam knelt next to Dean's chair. Both the boys were seated in the kitchen just after breakfast. Bobby was happy to see that Sam was dressed again. It's been a week that he's been wearing clothes. It seemed like Dean's persistence worked. No words were spoken between them, but the fact that Sam was on the floor instead of on a chair, meant that it had been a rough night.

Neither of them could foresee what hell Sam would go through after they doubled up their efforts in getting him to remember his family. They were no more certain than ever that Abdiel did one hell of a job on Sam. His memories were distorted between the truth and some horrible lies that were interweaved into one another. He rarely spoke anymore, even if Dean ordered him. He kept on saying the same sentence over and over - _‘My name is Sam Winchester. I’m the youngest son to Mary and John Winchester. I was born on the 2nd of May 1983. I have an older brother, called Dean. He was born on the 24 January 1979.’_ In the beginning it had given them hope, until they realized that it was only words to Sam, that he had yet to believe in them himself.

"Come on, Sammy." Dean's voice sounded through the quiet house as he pulled Sam to his feet and the two went out onto the porch. It was the furthest that Sam would go out. If they tried to get him off the porch he would break down and claw at his own body, angry red marks decorating his skin in only a few seconds. It was one of the few instances that he would disobey a direct order from Dean. On Bobby's advice they've been taking it very slow. They started off by letting him sit in the doorway and now he was actually able to sit on the porch itself, although next to door - ready to bolt back into the house in a second.

Bobby smiled as Dean praised Sam for being out on the porch. Even from where he was seated at his usual spot he could see the way Sam leaned into Dean's touch that they younger boy loved the positive attention.

At the thought of positive attention, Bobby blushed. He never thought that at his age it would've been possible for him to blush ever again, but apparently it could still happen. Sam had been sporting a hard on a number of times when Dean praised him. He did nothing to hide it, but he also didn't excuse himself to take care of the problem. In fact he would just widen his legs to show off the bulge in this jeans and he would make these little sounds of need. Bobby knew Dean was embarrassed about it and that he tried to ignore it. He also knew that John was angered by it. Not because of what Sam was doing, but because of the circumstances that led to Sam doing it. And as usual, John Winchester dealt with it in his own way - he'd left over a week ago, after a heated argument with Dean, before telling Dean to take care of Sam and since then, they've heard nothing from the man. Bobby dragged his hand over his face. It was no wonder that he threatened to fill John's ass with buckshot.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
Dean's hand rested on Sam's shoulder. His brother was seated quietly next to him, both brothers looking out into Bobby's yard. His whole body was tense and he knew Sam could feel it as well. He wanted nothing more than to go and give his baby a tune over. He knew it would calm him down, but he also knew, it was not an option. Sam would not leave his sight and he would not get off from the porch.

"Bobby?" The older hunter lifted his head as Dean called out to him. "Yes, boy?"

"Remember when we were little and came here and you and dad worked on the Impala, while Sam and I played around?"

Bobby snorted. He could remember it clearly. The military figurines the boys had were of the few toys they owned. Dean could entertain Sam with them for hours on end. "Yeah, I can. What about it, want to play again?"

This time Dean was the one who snorted and shook his head. "No, but except for your home, Bobby, the only real home we had was the Impala. I want to take Sam out for a ride."  
Bobby cocked his head. "You sure about that, boy?" He would help in any way he could if Dean was sure of his case.

Dean looked at Bobby and then at Sam again. His baby brother was lost in his own thoughts yet again, his breathing was deep and steady - it was as if he was in a trance. "I'm sure."

"Okay, Dean. How do you want to go about it?"

"Will you bring the car around and I'll get him into it and then after that," Dean shrugged his shoulders. "After that we'll see what happens."

Bobby nodded in agreement before he fetched the keys and headed around to the back to fetch the car.

"Sammy," Dean tilted Sam's head to look him in the eyes. "Let's go for a drive."

Sammy frowned as Dean mentioned that they should go for a ride. "Dean?"

"Remember we told you about the Impala?" Dean asked as he saw how stiff Sam's shoulders become. He could see that Sam was ready to bolt.

Sam nodded his head. When Dean first talked about _his baby_ , Sam wondered who it could be, until he realized that Dean was referring to a car. He remembered the stories they told him about the car and he'd also spotted what he thought was the car out back through one of the windows. "It's your baby."

Dean grinned. He actually got Sam to say a complete sentence. "Yeah, Sammy, she's my baby. Before dad gave her to me, she belonged to him. I remember when we were little and you were ill, she was the only one who could send you off to dreamland just like that." He knew his father would disagree with that statement. He would say it was Dean who was wrapped around his baby brother, keeping him warm and safe that did the trick, but maybe, just maybe there was some truth in those words. "So, what do you say? Want to go for a ride?"

Sam shuddered. He didn't want to disobey Dean, but going for a ride would mean going out there, something that he was not ready to do. He was rarely permitted to go outside. The only time when he was outside was when they moved from one place to another and then it was only when he stepped out of the van that transported him into the new place. "If that is your order, Dean."

Dean sighed. "It's not an order, it's something fun." He gripped Sam's arm and pulled him up. "We're going for a ride." He didn't give Sam an opportunity to resist, but pulled him clear of the porch as Bobby brought the car around at the same time. Dean could feel Sam shiver beneath his touch, but he ignored it. The fact that he could Sam of the porch so easy, gave him more confidence.

Bobby couldn't help but to smile as he saw Dean leading Sam from the porch. He brought the car to a stop and opened the door; he was surprised to see Dean shaking his head. "You drive, Bobby. I'm going to sit with Sam at the back."

Dean opened the door and pushed Sam in before him and then climbed in himself. He made sure he kept a hand on Sam the whole time. "Good, Sammy." He praised his brother and smiled. He could still see the nervousness in Sam, but the fact that his brother got into the car was a major victory and Sam deserved the praise.

"Where to, Dean?" Bobby asked as he started the Impala again.

Dean knew they couldn't head into town; there was no way that Sam would survive that. "When we were little there was this park on the other side of town, it still there?" Bobby had taken them there one year. It was not really a park, more like an open piece of field, but the two boys run around for hours there, playing ball. It was also a few miles away, so that would give Sam really the opportunity to feel and remember the Impala.

Bobby nodded his head and headed in that direction. He couldn't help but to smile as he looked into the rearview mirror and saw that Dean had pulled Sam closer to him, so that his brother's head rested against his chest while he gently stroked his hair. At least Sam didn't look like he wanted to jump out of the car.

Different feelings and emotions ran through Sam's body and mind. The leather smell was so familiar, in a way it smelled like Dean. He didn't fit properly in the back seat, his legs too long, but it still felt right to be there, as if he spent endless hours in the same seat. He shuddered once when Bobby started the car, but soon the noise of the engine put him at ease and even though he was not tired he could feel his body relaxing, his eyes wanting to close up. "Home." He whispered the single word and didn't see the smile on Dean's face as his brother heard that.

Dean wanted to punch the air and shout out in triumph as Sam recognized the Impala for what it was. He'd made the right decision.

Bobby had to swallow hard when he heard Sam's word. It was truly a step in the right direction. The rest of the trip was done in silence and when they stopped at the clearing Bobby smiled when he saw that Sam has fallen asleep on Dean's shoulder.

"Want to head back, boy?" He whispered.

Dean shook his head. "Let's stay here for a while. He didn't get much sleep last night." He averted his eyes when Bobby looked at him.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Dean."

Dean held up his hand. He had an idea where this conversation was heading to. "Don't say it, Bobby. I don't want to hear it."

"You don't even know what I wanted to say, Dean."

"You're going to say it's not right. That I should punish him if he does something like _that_." Dean answered in anger. He knew Bobby knew what he was referring too.

"I'm not your father, Dean." Bobby growled. He should've known that the last conversation Dean and John had would be about this. Now everything made sense on why John left so abruptly.

Dean snorted. "Dad's of the opinion that I need to punish Sam in some sort of way if he shows any sexual behavior towards me. He said it's my duty to make sure Sam understands that he has no right to pleasure me - that it is wrong."

Bobby growled again. "Is that what you're father said before he packed up and left?"

Dean nodded his head. "He didn't agree with me when I told him that I will not punish Sam. He seems not to understand that Sam's been changed by those four years. That Sam would never be the same boy that left as when he was only eighteen to live his own life. He seems not to see that it's already punishment for Sam not to do what he was trained for." Dean groaned in defeat.

"Son, look at me." Bobby's voice sounded gruff. "You're doing really well with Sam. And although I was a bit against the fact that you took over his bond, I'm glad you did. John means well, but he never understood Sam completely and he also never understood your natural bond with Sam as well." Bobby held up his hand as Dean wanted to interrupt.

"It was clear for all of us who saw you boys together that you were more than brothers. Missouri even went so far to say that the two of you would only be complete if you were always together. I know that you never acted on your feelings for Sam and I know he never did as well, but it was always there, and if it now means that it's the only way to get Sam to be able to function on his own again, then I'm all for it. There are in any case stranger things out there than two siblings sharing the same bed."

Dean shook his head. He had never told anyone about his feelings for Sam. He didn't even know that Sam shared the same feelings for him, but what he did know was that it was wrong, it didn't matter that his heart shouted out to him that it was right. "It can never be right, Bobby."

"You're an idjit if you believe that." Bobby looked to where Sam was still asleep against Dean's shoulder. “The bond that was carried over to you as well as your natural bond with Sam makes what there is between the two of you even stronger. You know Sam's retreating into himself more, he's fading and the only way to get him out of that slump and to get him better is for you to act on your bond." He knew he sounded crude, but it was the only way.

Dean dragged his hand across his face and at the same time soothed Sam down with his other hand as the younger man whimpered against him. "It's incest."

"It's called love. The universe we live in has a way of keeping us on our toes, throwing curve balls at each and every opportunity it gets. Sometimes I've got a feeling it's doing it for fun, but I also know there's a purpose behind everything that happens to us." He smiled. "Even if it's just to make us run around in circles." Bobby turned in his seat to face Dean. "Sam is suffering, you're suffering. If by taking the bond that's between you further to ease both of you and to help Sam really get better, then I can't see what the problem is. The only thing Sam had confidence in, is at this stage being kept away from him. He will not get better on his own. We all realized that already at the warehouse."

Dean listened to Bobby's words. It sounded so familiar to him, maybe because he'd been having the same conversation in his head over and over. But, there was one problem. John Winchester might love his children, but Dean can't see how his dad would not have a problem with this. "What, about dad?'

Bobby snorted. "Don't you worry about him. I've got a few choice words I can say to him, and if that doesn't work, well, he knows my promise about his ass and my shotgun still stands." Bobby frowned as Sam whimpered again. He could see that the young man was getting restless. "Think it's time we head back, Dean."

Dean nodded in agreement as he pulled Sam nearly into his lap. Sam was still asleep, but clearly distraught. "Shh, it's okay; you're all right, Sam." He tried to calm Sam down; instead Sam tried to push away from him, grunting hard. "SAM!" Dean yelled as Sam's fist caught him on the side of the head.

_The rumble of the Impala's engine was soothing and with Dean sitting so close to him, Sam quickly fell asleep. The images behind his closed eyes didn't quite make sense, but he was used to it. This time there was something more. **FLASH** \- Dean's father was in a room - there were beds and lots of papers. **FLASH** \- Dean's father (his father) were surrounded by men - upper class demons to be precise. Sam had no idea how he knew this, but he knew it was true. He was sure that John wasn't aware of the fact that all the men that faced him was demons - what he knew of the man, made him believe that John would not willingly let himself get surrounded by those sulfur reeking beings. He had to warn John, he could sense the danger that surrounded John. Even as he tried to yell his warning everything erupted into chaos. "NO!" Sam tried to reach out to John. He could feel the demons reaching out to John; he could smell their odors even if he wasn't there. **FLASH** \- They start tearing John to strips. Sam had no way of helping, he could feel the warm blood splatter on his face and clothes. He wanted to help, but he had no idea how._

"Come on, Sam, snap out of it." Dean grunted as he managed to pin Sam down. His brother was still asleep, thrusting about beneath him. "Sam!" Dean yelled again and shook Sam hard. Sam gasped and his eyes flew open.

"Sick," Sam groaned and was grateful when Dean pushed him onto his side in time for him to heave hard as the bile kept on pushing up in his throat.

"Easy, Sam. You're all right." Dean kept on rubbing Sam's back. On any other occasion he would've ripped Sam one for messing in his car, but not this time. He nodded his head in thanks as Bobby passed him a bottle of water. Gently he pushed Sam back onto the seat. He used the hem of his own shirt to wipe Sam's face. "Sammy?" The word came out gruff and he cleared his throat to try again, but Sam beat him to it.

"Master," Sam raised his head and looked at Dean. "I..., I tried to help, but I couldn't, please you've got to help him. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Sam shook his head; his body trembled in fear as he started to move away from the punishment he was sure that would follow.

"Sammy, look at me." Dean held Sam's face in his hands. "What are you talking about?" He could see the fear in Sam's eyes and wanted to do nothing more but to make sure that Sam never experienced something like that again. "Sammy?" Dean pleaded.

"John, you've got to help him." Sam shook his head. "Too late, it's too late. Sorry, Master, sorry." He tried to move away from the warm hands that helped him close.

"Sam!" Dean barked. He had to know what was going on. When Sam said the word John it made his blood turn cold. "What's going on, tell me." He kept his voice stern. He needed to get the information out of his brother.

Sam whimpered. He couldn't do this. He couldn't tell his Master that he's father was dead. It was impossible.

"Damnit, Sam! Tell me or I will skin you alive!" Dean barked the order, one he knew he would never fulfill, but one he knew Sam would take to heart.

"Master," Sam whimpered again. He swallowed hard. "John, he..., he was in a room. There were men with him." Sam shook his head. "No, no, not men. Demons - upper demons. He, he, I don't think he knew. Please, I'm sorry, Master, I'm sorry." He sobbed and tried to hide his face.

Bobby and Dean cursed at Sam's revelation. Both men had no doubt, that what the young man just revealed to them was the truth. Neither of them knew why, and now was not the time to analyze it - they had to act on it. They also had to know what else Sam saw. If there was a chance to save John Winchester, then they were going to take it.

"Sam, look at me." Dean could hear the emotions in his voice threatening to overtake him. He had to keep it together. "Do you know where dad," he cleared his throat, "where John was?"

Sam shook his head. "No, it's too late, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He shivered again. His eyes darted from side to side. He had to get away.

"NO!" Dean shook him hard. "It's not too late, look at me, Sam." He barked out the order. "Look at me, Sam." He could feel his own hands tremble around Sam's biceps as he held on to him. "What did you see? I want to know everything. Tell me."

Sam shook his head, but as Dean held his gaze he realized that he had no choice but to obey the order. "A room," he shook his head.

"What room?" Dean prodded. He had lowered his voice.

Sam closed his eyes and groaned. "Room with two beds."

Dean looked at Bobby. Sam was describing a room all too well known to the men - a motel room. "What else, Sam?"

"Master," Sam whispered. He didn't understand what Dean wanted.

"Sammy, look at me." Dean held Sam's face again. "Tell me what you saw. Everything."

"Master?" Sam frowned. "It's too late, there's nothing left."

Dean wanted to shake Sam out of frustration. "Listen to me. We don't know if we're too late. You need to tell us, we need to find him. Please, Sam."

Sam lowered his gaze. He knew he had acted wrongly. He had no right to deny his Master the information he wanted from him. It was not his place to tell his Master that they were too late. He would try and recall all of what he had seen and then he would await his punishment. Sam nodded once. "Two beds, close to each other. Many papers on one. John," he swallowed and groaned as Dean tipped the water bottle to his mouth and let him drank deeply. "John is not alone. There are four other men, no, five other men in the room." Sam shook his head, but then he continued. "They reek, why can't he smell them?"

Bobby arched his brow, but didn't comment. They had to get the information from Sam. The fact that John's phone went over to his voice message from the beginning didn't sit well for them.

"Sam, what else?" Dean pressed his fingers hard into Sam's arms. He knew that there would be bruises tomorrow, but he had to get the information. "Come on, Sam, focus."

Sam's breath hitched. His head hurt and the only thing that he wanted to do was to close his eyes and see no more. Instead he nodded his head and then focused on the images he saw. "It's still early, the sun - it's barely up."

Bobby caught Dean's eye. It could mean one of two things. Either they were too late and John was dead, or it could mean that they still had enough time to find the hunter. Bobby cursed as John's voice message played again. "Damnit, Winchester, answer your fucking phone. Where ever you are, get out of there and call me."

"What else, Sammy?"

Sam brought his hand up and run it tiredly over his face. "They are demons, they reek. Why can't he smell it?" He looked at Dean for an answer.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Sammy, can you smell demons?"

Sam nodded his head. "They smell of sulfur. Some more than others. Can't you smell them?" He didn't look at Bobby.

"No, we can't." Dean wanted to groan out of frustration.

"I understand now." Sam whispered.

"What do you understand?" Dean frowned. He had no idea what Sam was referring to.

"You don't smell. I thought that maybe it's because of your new meat suite. That you've yet to spend enough time in it." Sam kept his eyes lowered as he explained.

"You thought I was a demon?" Dean could hear the anger in his own voice and even Bobby's gentle hand on his shoulder couldn't get him to calm down. "After all this time that I helped you, that I took care of you, you still believed that I was a demon?"

Sam recoiled at Dean's anger. He had never intended for Dean to get angry with him. "Master," he mumbled. "I'm sorry, I never intended to doubt you, please I'm sorry, please." His hands shivered as he pulled himself closer to Dean. He could think of only one way to make Dean forgive him, or to at least lessen his punishment that he knew he would receive. His hands trembled as he lowered them to Dean's belt. He struggled with the buckle, but kept on trying. He used his left hand to stroke Dean through his tight jeans; he had to take care of his Master.

Dean had no idea what to do with Sam's admission that he still thought Dean to be a demon. He only now truly understood how deeply Sam was affected by his ordeal. He was stunned into silence and then gasped as he felt Sam's hand over his crotch while his other hand tried to loosen his belt. "Sam!" he barked out Sam's name and grabbed hold of his brother's hands. "NO." He saw the anguish that crossed Sam's face, but he couldn't deal with that now. They had to find John. He didn't look at Bobby when the older man cleared his throat, instead he looked at Sam. "What else did you see, focus."

Sam's head wanted to explode. He didn't have to be psychic to know that Dean was pissed at him. He nodded slowly, he was glad that Dean didn't kill him right there and then. Dean still needed him. "Trains."

"Trains?" Bobby's voice sounded up. "What do you mean by that, boy?"

"The windows rattled, just before... just before." Sam swallowed hard.

"Good, boy, what else?" Bobby pressed the subject.

Sam looked at Dean for praise, but his Master was not looking at him. "Blue."

"Blue?" Bobby asked gently. He wished he could flick Dean against his head, but he had no idea how Sam would react to that. Instead he hoped that Dean would snap out of it while he focused his attention on Sam.

Sam nodded his head. "Blue, there's a sign outside, it reflects on the mirror, it reads blue."

"Good, Sammy. You're doing so good." Bobby kept up the praise. He smiled as Sam's eyes met his gaze.

Sam nodded at the praise. He wanted to make things right, he would help his Master find his dad. He wished Dean would loosen his grip on his arms, it hurt so much but he didn't dare to ask, instead he tried to relax his body. Maybe if his Master saw that he was not trying to get away, he would let him go. Sam closed his eyes and shivered as he tried to recall the images that he saw before. His head hurt and he used the back of his hand to wipe at his nose that started to run. "There's a pamphlet on something lying on the bed." Sam groaned as he tried to concentrate harder. His pounding head made it difficult to concentrate on that simple task. "Something about Villisca?"

"Great job, Sam." Bobby praised again. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it at the moment. They had to get back to the house. "Dean, we need to get back." He didn't wait for Dean's reply, but moved in behind the Impala's wheel again and started the car. They had work to do.

Sam sighed deeply and wiped his nose again. He was startled to see the blood on the back of his hand and quickly wiped it away before Dean could see it. He tried to sit as quietly as he could. He could feel Dean's anger and he knew that it was directed towards him.

Dean had no idea what to do. He knew he'd hurt Sam with his behavior and that he had no right to yell at his brother like that. But when Sam's hands tried to loosen his jeans his body betrayed him and he was rock hard in seconds. He couldn't let Sam notice it so he had to get him to back off. He hated to see the way Sam recoiled from him. He glanced at Sam and his heart hammered in his chest as he saw how pale Sam was. A fine sheen of sweat decorated his skin, his breathing labored. Silently Dean cursed at himself for not noticing that Sam was in pain. "Sammy?" Dean reached out and tried not to flinch as Sam moved away from his hand. "Are you alright?" He moved his hand slowly so that it came to rest on Sam's shoulder.

Sam nodded slowly. "Yes, Master." He didn't even look up.

Dean wanted to scream out in frustration. He knew it was his fault that Sam addressed him in this fashion again. He knew that now was not the time to deal with it, instead he focused on Sam's answer. He could see that Sam was not alright and he had to get Sam to admit to that. "You're not alright, Sam. I can see that. What's wrong?"

Sam shook his head. "I'm fine, Master. There's nothing wrong."

Dean sighed. He'd caught Bobby's eye in the rearview mirror and knew that the man was listening to their conversation. "You want to try that again, Sam? This time without lying about it?"

Sam swallowed. He didn't want to upset his Master more than what he already was, but it seemed like whatever he was doing kept on making things worse. "Master," he bowed his head. "My head hurts." Gently he used his fingers to rub his temples.

"Headache?" Dean pulled Sam towards him, wanting to take Sam in his arms to hold him close.

"Not so bad." Sam was tensed as Dean pulled him close.

"You never were a good liar, Sammy." Dean ignored the tension in Sam's shoulders and turned his brother so that he could get to the muscles in his neck. Slowly he used his thumbs to message the tightened area. He smiled as he felt Sam relax underneath his hands. "Good boy."

Bobby looked in the mirror again and then cleared his throat. "Dean, we need to find your father."

Dean nodded in agreement. "The name Villisca, isn't that a town in Iowa?"

Bobby grunted. "Why didn't I think of that? What do you know about it?"

Dean shrugged. "Nothing much, the only reason why I remember the name was because we did a hunt there a long time ago. Simple salt and burn. Was there for no longer than four hours, we didn't even get a room." Dean looked down and was pleased to find that Sam's eyes were closed. It looked like Sam had dosed off.

"There's a haunted house. The Villisca Axe Murder House. Incident occurred in 1912. The Moore family of six and two other children were killed, bludgeoned to death with an axe. As far as I know the case was never solved." Bobby explained. He knew that there were guided tours at the house and he assumed that that was the pamphlet Sam saw.

"Are we saying dad's in Villisca?"

"I've got no idea. It could be someone that left the pamphlet in a total different room in another state, but it gives us something to work on. I'll start looking for hotels and motels with the word _blue_ in it and also make sure it's near a railway track and then take it from there."

"What about the GPS in dad's phone?"

Bobby shook his head. "Your dad made sure to disenable it. It's of no use. The idjit needs to just answer his phone."

Dean snorted. He should've known that his dad would do something like that. He soothed Sam down as his brother whimpered at his side again. He could see the way Sam's eyes were moving under the close eyelids that he was dreaming again. Silently he hoped it was just a dream and nothing more. "Bobby?" Dean spoke up as Sam calmed down again. "What do you think of what Sam saw?"

"How about we start at the fact that neither of us seemed very surprised at what he saw and didn't make it off to be just a dream?"

Dean shook his head. "I must admit for one second I thought it was just a dream, but then I remembered Missouri's words when we first started to look for Sam. She told dad that Sam was special and even threatened to beat him with his spoon after he tried to ignore her words. She reminded him how Sam always had the ability to know with what we dealt with almost immediately. She explained that on a certain level he could sense the monsters and that was why he was such a great assist when it came to research."

Bobby nodded his head. "Like the way he can smell demons." He knew Dean would take the hint.

"I really fucked up on that one."

"You did, boy. But, I also know you'll make it right again."

"I will, but first we need to find dad." Dean gently shook Sam as they pulled into Bobby's yard. He never thought taking Sam for a ride in the Impala would turn into a hunt for their dad.

"We'll find him, Dean. We will." Bobby had to say the words out loud; he had to hear them to believe them himself.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
**Town of Villisca - Iowa**

John groaned as he opened his eyes and cursed at himself for looking to deep into the bottle the previous night, or should he say, the previous days. He reeked like death warmed over, his clothes sticking to his skin, his week old beard scratching his arm as he turned his head. His eyes caught the news clippings and different articles that were strewn across the second bed. He sighed deeply. Since he stormed out of Bobby's place he'd been looking for a way to break the bond between Dean and Sam and to take Sam's bond over onto himself. There were a few promising starts, but in the end each and every one turned out to be a lot of bullshit. He did manage to rid the earth of a nasty set of twin witches, but other than that he ended up with nothing.

He still couldn't get the way Sam looked up to Dean out of his head. He could see the admiration, the total devotion in his youngest son's eyes. But, he could also see something more. Something that wasn't supposed to be there. It stretched further than love between siblings. And he couldn't accept it. He was raised that love should be between a man and a woman and it was with difficulty to accept that members of the same sex could love each other in such in intimate way. He could remember when he first walked in on Dean having sex with a guy. He wanted to rip Dean apart, but then he realized that Dean was still Dean. The fact that Dean liked men rather than women didn't make him different. He was still his son, still one of the best hunters out there and someone that John would always want to have by his side to cover his back in any sticky situation. He also realized that Dean was right, that Sam would only gain his independence back if he was bonded with Dean. He had no idea how he would be able to deal with Sam in a situation where Sam wanted more of him. He would try to do what was best for his son, but he knew that in the end he would just fuck it up. John had to agree that Dean taking on Sam’s bond was the best thing they could've done in their given situation. He still didn't want to see his boys making out in front of him, but if that is what Sam needed to heal completely than that is what they were going to do. Tiredly he ran his hands over his face and sighed. It was time he got his lazy ass up and went back to his boys. Sam still had a long path ahead of him before he would be his boy again and he was planning on being part of that journey. John swung his legs off the bed and headed towards the bathroom when there was a knock at the door. He cursed as he looked at the condition of the room. He tried to remember if it could be management that was kicking him out because he overstayed, but couldn't think for how long he was paid up. John reached for his gun and tucked it in at his back. There was only one way to find out who was at the door.


	7. From Baby Brothers to Blood Bonds and Lovers

**Chapter 6**

"There are a total of three motels in the area that have the word blue in it." Bobby said. He moved the curser over the screen and let it pop up another search page. "Two are located near the city centre and the last one on the outside of town. This one is also nearly on top of a railway line passing through, but not stopping. Nearest station is about thirty miles off."

"Sounds like that's the one. Any contact number?" Dean asked as he picked up his phone to dial the number.

Bobby shook his head. "The motel's webpage is _'under construction'_." He snorted. He had a feeling it would be like that for a very long time. "Motel's name is _Blue Pound_ , like in the currency." He shook his head. It never seized to amaze him what motels were called. He heard Dean talking over his phone, knowing that the boy was enquiring about the phone number of the place. He himself started to go through the local newspapers to see if he could pick up any supernatural happenings around the area the last couple of days.

Dean held his phone with his one hand while the other stroked Sam's hair. His brother had nearly collapsed as they got home and it took both Dean and Bobby's strength to get him back into the house. Dean had to order Sam to take some pain medication and now Sam was sprawled out on the sofa, drugged up to his eyeballs to get rid of the migraine that held him in its grip.

Sam moaned softly and turned his head into Dean's hand and Dean couldn't help but to smile at the sign of trust Sam showed by that small action. Dean lifted his hand and scrabbled the number down on a piece of paper before he pressed his phone down to disconnect the call. "What was the last ID dad used?" He knew Bobby would know that information.

"His new cards had the name John Collins on it."

Dean dialed the number and smiled as the phone got answered on the other side. "May I be connected to John Collins' room?" He'd learned long ago to be assertive when asking to be put through to someone. If you hesitate it meant the end of the conversation. His brow lifted when the phone went unanswered. "He's not in." Dean ended the call. "At least we know he's staying there."

Bobby huffed and looked at the time. "It's only about four hours drive."

"I know, but I don't want to take Sam along and he can't stay here alone."

"Boy, I was talking about me going alone and you staying here with Sam."

Dean shook his head. "No. If there is at least five demons then dad is going to need all the help he can get. You going alone will not work."

Bobby huffed again. "Are you saying that between you and your dad we can't take care of five lousy demons?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "No old man, but Sam said dad didn't even realize that they were demons. That alone tells me that those sons of bitches will be more than just a hand full." He thought of Sam's words. "What the hell would upper level demons do here in any case, they normally don't come out to play and definitely not in such a large number?"

Bobby ignored the old man remark and addressed Dean's question. "I've got no idea what they want, but whatever it is, it can't be good."

"So, any plans?" Dean maneuvered Sam's body so that his brother's head rested on his lap. Sam had become restless again.

"No freaking idea. I do know that if he doesn't start answering his damn phone I'm going to push it so far up his ass, that he never can answer it again." Bubby rumbled as he once again tried to get hold of the oldest Winchester.

Dean's retort got lost as Sam screamed and leaped from the sofa. "NO, get away from him!" He looked around, his hands brought up as to defend himself or someone else.

"What the fuck, Sammy!" Dean grabbed Sam by the shoulders and shook him hard. "What's wrong, look at me."

"No," Sam pushed at Dean again.

"SAM!" Dean shoved hard at Sam and was relieved to find Sam's eyes focusing on his. "Snap out of it." Dean held on to Sam to see what his brother's reaction would be.

"Master?" Sam sounded confused and then his knees gave way and Dean had to hold on tight or Sam would've landed face first on the floor.

"Easy, Sammy." Dean lowered his brother to the couch and was not surprised to see Bobby hovering close by as well. "Want to tell me what's got you so freaked out?" He tried to ignore the shiver that ran down his spine as Sam addressed him as Master.

Sam swallowed hard, his eyes still wide. "They're going to kill him."

Bobby cursed as he turned around to try and get John on his phone again. He wanted to throw the phone up against the wall as once again it went unanswered. "Dean, we need to move." Bobby knew they were acting hastily, but they could hack out a plan on the drive over. They needed to find John.

Dean nodded his head, but his attention stayed with Sam. "What did you see, Sam?"

Sam shook his head. He felt nauseous.

"You need to tell me, what did you see?" Dean pressed for an answer.

Sam shivered and then slowly lifted his gaze to meet Dean's eyes. "It was a trap. They were waiting for him."

Dean frowned. "Do you know where, Sammy?"

"Motel room, his motel room. They were supposed to be someone else." Sam shook his head. He felt so tired.

Dean found Bobby's eyes. It sounded too simple for John to fall for, but maybe because of its simplicity it caused the problem. Dean nodded, Bobby was right, they had to move. "We need to go," Dean didn't give Sam time to respond, but hauled his brother up and pushed him in the direction of the kitchen door.

"Master," Sam whimpered.

"It's all right," Dean tried to sound calm but on the inside he was shaking. He had to get to their dad, but he also needed to get Sam there as well. "You'll be all right. We need to go and we can't leave you here." He pulled Sam towards the door again. He could already hear Bobby running around upstairs; in all likelihood packing a duffle for them.

Sam could hear the urgency in Dean's voice and although he wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and just let this migraine lead him into a state of oblivion he also knew he had to follow his Master's orders. He made no move to resist when Dean pulled him out of the house and once again made him get into the shiny black car - Dean's baby.

Dean sighed in relief as Sam got into the Impala without giving him any hassle. He waited patiently for Bobby to lock up the house behind him and looked on as Bobby placed their bags in the Impala's trunk and then they sped off. Dean once again sat with Sam in the back and after getting Sam to drink more medicine for his headache he was glad to see that Sam drifted off to sleep. He turned his attention back to Bobby. "Any plans?"

Bobby shook his head. "Nothing." He tossed his phone to Dean. "Try that idjit again."

Dean took the phone and sighed as his call went through to the voice message service again. "Damnit, Dad."

"We'll get there in time, Dean." Bobby tried to reassure the younger man. He pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket. "Start memorizing this." He held out the paper for Dean to take. "Before you ask - it's a exorcism. But, not your old garden variety one. This one is a lot older."

Dean's brow arched as he looked at the paper. "Seriously, Bobby? You do remember Sam's the brilliant one when it comes to shit like this?"

"I know boy, but Sam's in no condition to help, so you've got to get the handle on it." Bobby explained.

"What are you going to do if I'm reciting the exorcism?"

Bobby sighed. "That's another point. Two people have to do the exorcism together."

"You must be fucking joking."

"Does it look to you like I'm joking, boy." Bobby huffed. "That's the only one that will work if those demons are indeed higher level demons as Sam says. We don't have a choice."

"I know, Bobby." Dean looked at Sam. "What are we going to do with Sasquatch?"

"Order him to stay put?"

Dean didn't like it one bit. He had no idea what Sam's reaction was going to be when they arrive at Villisca; he just hoped he'd be able to keep Sam safe. Dean took up the paper and started to read the exorcism out loud. He was glad that Bobby was there to help out as he struggled with the pronunciation of words. It was on days like this that he hated being a hunter.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
**Villisca - Just before sunrise**

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-c1.jpg)

  
John sighed as he closed the door on his visitor. He felt exhausted and knew it was time to get a few hours of shut eye before he returned to Bobby's place. He'd left his sons alone long enough. When his stomach rumbled John realized that he hadn't eaten anything, except for the liquid diet he had himself on. He remembered seeing a twenty-four hour diner just across from the motel and decided to head over. He would get some take away and then come back to sleep. He groaned as he remembered he had one last meeting with a faith healer that owed him a favor from many moons ago. He sighed. It didn't help phoning the man to cancel - the preacher didn't believe in modern technology. John groaned as thought about his own phone, once again he'd forgotten to charge his. The battery died on him yesterday already.

John's surprised to see how busy the diner was and in the end he just sat down and ate there. He was unsure what to call it, but was too hungry to care. When he arrived back at the motel the hair on the back of his neck stood up. There was something about the silence that surrounded him that made him more than just uncomfortable. He reached for the Berretta that was tucked in at the back of his jeans. Slowly he made his way over to his room. He could see shadows moving around in the room and he cocked the pistol before he turned the knob to enter his room.

"John Winchester." The thin man seated on one of only two chairs in the room hissed the words, his voice raspy as if he gasped for air.

"Should've known it's you." John smirked as he put his weapon back and stepped over the threshold into the room. "You look like crap."

The man coughed and then smiled. "You're the only one who ever gave me a straight answer; I wish my children could be like you." He indicated to the men standing around.

John smiled. "You're early. I thought you'd only be available later.”

The man shrugged his shoulders. "I'm here now. You need my help."

John shook his head. "I thought I did, but now I'm sure I don't. I'm sorry that you came all this way for nothing."

"And here I thought I'd be able to clear the debt I had with the mighty hunter once and for all."

His breath rasped as he tried to pull in oxygen into his frail lungs. When one of the men moved closer he waved him away. He frowned as the man ignored him and stepped up to where he was seated. "Abraham?"

John arched his brow. Never before had any of Caleb's _children_ defied him like that. The uneasy feeling he had just before he entered the room returned. "What's going on, Caleb?" He used the faith healer's name to get a responds from the men. No one was ever allowed to address the priest on his given name. He cursed as the usage of the name called no reaction, but even before he had time to reach of his gun, the five men surrounded him. The faith healer kept on gasping for air and John could see that he was slowly suffocating to death. Even when he tried to step forward to help he found himself slammed into the wall by a strong force. He wanted to kick himself for not checking the salt lines. Caleb must have disturbed it when he shuffled in and that gave these evil bastards the biggest opportunity ever to enter his room. John was sure that his old friend had no idea that his _children_ were possessed.

His back ached as he landed hard against the wall and cursed. Even as he hissed out _Christo_ and the men's eyes turned black he knew he was screwed. Caleb was too frail to be of any assistance and before he could start to recite an exorcism an unseen hand clamped around him throat, cutting of his air supply and making it impossible for him to speak. The men ignored Caleb and advanced towards him.

The one called Abraham smirked and John shivered. Pure evil looked him in the face and then his body started to tingle, the strange sensation spreading up from his toes into his calves and up his thighs. His fingers and forearms burned as the sensation turned into something worse. John clenched on his teeth, but the sounds that escaped sounded strained and filled with pain.

"Not so tough are you, John Winchester?" The demon sneered as he clenched his hand in a fist, crushing the hunter's windpipe. "Your son might be a no go area, but no one said anything about you." He twisted his hand and as the pressure around his throat lessened John screamed out in pain as his right shoulder got pulled out of his socket by the same unseen source.

John tried to concentrate on the evil spawn's words, he wanted to know what the demon meant, but he couldn't find the energy to speak up. He shivered as his body started to burn, he could feel his own core temperature rising rapidly, sweat poured off him and he yelled again. It felt to him as if his organs were being roasted. John screamed and screamed again as his left shin snapped clear. He could hear the demon laugh and wished that death would come soon. John coughed and was not surprised to taste the coppery tang of blood in his mouth.

Hate pushed up inside of John as Caleb slumped forward and tumbled to the floor. None of the demons took note of the fallen healer and even as the pain threatened to blind him he looked into the lifeless eyes of a man he called his friend. John used his remaining strength to try and push himself off the wall, but the force that held him down was too strong. The waves of pain kept on rolling over him, but it was kept at a certain level, not letting him go over the edge into darkness, keeping him filled with raging pain.

Abraham grinned again. "Let's have some fun." He moved his hand making John slump away from the wall and laughed as the man fell boneless to the floor. "Stand up, John Winchester, stand up and show us what you're supposedly made off."

John didn't want to die; he didn't want to give these demons the pleasure of seeing him beg for his life or not fighting back. He rocked himself slowly until he managed to get himself on his hands and knees, his right shoulder refusing to keep him upright and he slumped forward. He coughed again, blood splattering the floor.

"Not feeling so well are you?" One of the other demons piped up. "Let me give you a hand." He stepped forward and yanked hard on John's hair lifting the hunter nearly to his feet by the roots of his hair. "Want to sit down?" He kept onto John's hair and dragged him across to a chair before shoving him down hard. "What about something to drink?" The demon reached out with his hand and a nearly empty bottle of whiskey flew into his hand. He let go of John's hair and unscrewed the bottle before he yanked John's head back again and poured the bottle down John's throat.

John tried to turn his head away, but the hold the demon had on him was to strong. He tried to block the liquid going down his throat by pushing his tongue forward but one of the others stepped up and closed his nose and on instinct he opened his mouth. The whiskey burned down his throat, settling in his stomach. When the stream stopped he gasped for air. Images of Dean and Sam kept on flashing before his eyes. He knew he was going to die and wished that he could see his sons for one last time. His eyes closed slowly but even as he descended into the spiral of darkness he thought he could hear Dean's booming voice ringing out through the room.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
"Sam, I need you to stay here in the car. You, got me?" Dean lift Sam's chin so that he could look Sam right in the eyes.

"Yes, Dean." Sam could hear the urgency in Dean's voice.

"Good, boy. We'll be back shortly." Dean leaned in and kissed Sam softly on the top of his head. He couldn't help but to smile as he saw Sam blushed.

"Let's go, Bobby." Dean opened the back door of the Impala and climbed out. He moved to the trunk and gathered their weapons. Both men stocked up on holy water, and made sure that their weapons were loaded with iron rounds. Not for the first time in his life Dean wished for a weapon that could kill a demon.

It was not hard to spot John's truck on the side of the motel and knowing John's habits Bobby knew John's room would be the one on the corner - furthest away from reception. Both men walked in silence to the room. Everything was eerie still and Bobby shivered. "Don't like this at all, boy."

Dean nodded his head. He had the same feeling. "Well at least while we know they’re there, they have no idea that we're on our way." He just hoped that that was the truth.

As they reached the room both men crouched underneath the windowsill and Bobby slowly raised up to look in through the window. He cursed silently at what he saw. He indicated to Dean to move to the door and using signs they positioned themselves on both sides of the door. Bobby nodded his head and Dean stepped back of the door, raised his foot and kicked hard. Years of experience made it is for Dean to kick the door in with one shot. Both men stormed in, guns raised.

"Get away from him, your motherfucker!" Dean yelled as he saw the demon leaning over his father. He raised his weapon and fired the first shot just as Bobby unscrewed his flask of holy water and sprayed the nearest demon to the door with the burning liquid. Neither man waited for the demons to react, but started reciting the exorcism in full voice.

The demon called Abraham’s head snapped back as the door burst inwards and filled up with the two hunters. He groaned inwardly. He should've known that where John Winchester was, the brute of his son, Dean and that ever irritating hunter Bobby Singer would follow. He found it strange that the youngest Winchester was not there, but that was something he couldn't dwell on. Instead he focused his attention on the newest threat. He grimaced as the holy words spilled from the hunters mouths and he saw his fellow demons wither in agony. He himself had some extra protection and even though it was one of the strongest exorcisms out there it had no effect on him. He weighed up his options and saw that John was not a threat at the moment so he turned his attention towards the hunters and used his own power to fling them across the room, making them both slam hard into the walls. His comrades where down on their knees, wheezing and coughing hard, but at least he managed to get the hunters to stop their litany. Abraham made sure that he closed both hunters’ throats, stopping them from completing the exorcism.

"Good of you to join us," he smirked as he tightened his hold over the two men, loving to see how they both gasped for air. "It's rude to crash a party to which you were not invited too. Luckily for you, there's more than enough to go around." He laughed. He could already hear his name praised in the hallways of hell. He would be known as the demon that not only got rid of the powerful Winchesters, but also brought an end to Bobby Singer. This would surely be enough to make him the leader of Lucifer's army.

He could see the hate in Dean's eyes and wanted nothing more to hear what the young man had to say. Dean was famous for his potty mouth. Abraham made sure that his hold over Bobby was strong and then he released the pressure on Dean's throat. He could see the exact moment the hunter realized he could talk again.

"Let us go, you filthy son of a bitch." Dean's voice sounded gruff. He could see the way Bobby's lips turned blue that the older hunter was slowly suffocating. He tried to get a look at his father and his heart sank as he saw the condition John was in. Things didn't look good. "Let us go, or I swear I'll rip you apart limb for limb and feed your intestines to you with a fucking teaspoon."

"Such interesting ideas you've got. We've got a Master in Hell in charge of torturing the souls down there - he would be happy to hear your thoughts. He would also be more than willing to try them out on you, of course." Abraham sneered. Alistair would really be impressed with this hunter.

"Go fuck your mother." Dean sneered back. He tried to move his body. He could see that his father was starting to move at the demon's back. He was also glad to see that the other four demons were still out of commission. Seeing his dad slowly coming around, Dean knew he had to keep the demon's attention fixed on him to give John a chance to see what they could accomplish here. "Why don't you release me and fight like you mean it." He hoped that Bobby would be able to hold on.

"Do you think for one moment that you can beat me?" The demon laughed. "I can squash you like a bug."

"Then why don't you? Or wait; let me tell you why you can't. You don't know how. You're just a ball of black smoke and nothing more." Dean screamed the words.

The demon roared in anger and lifted Dean clear from the wall slamming him hard into the floor. He watched with satisfaction as Dean's body stayed limp. He did however forget about the two other hunters in the room and screamed in agony as an iron rod penetrated his left shoulder. He turned around and swiped John away, but he could feel the iron in his meat suit making it difficult for him to move. There was also no way that he could extract the rod by himself.

Bobby gasped for air and coughed as the demon let him go. He looked up in time to see John driving the piece of iron into the demon's shoulder, but can't help but to hiss in pain as he saw John being flung to the side again. Dean was still lying motionless and Bobby could only hope that he'd be all right. The demon was in agony and Bobby knew that this was their only chance to get rid of him; the only problem was that he had no idea how. It was clear that the exorcism didn't work on him.

The demon turned and faced the only standing hunter. "Do you humans really think you can win this fight?" He stretched out his hand to flung Bobby away as well, but then fell to his knees as a powerful force slammed into him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. It seemed like the youngest Winchester indeed decided to join the party.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
Sam rocked back and forth, his head nearly bursting with pain. Image after image kept on flashing through his head. _John being torn apart, **FLASH** , Bobby being burned alive, **FLASH** , Dean being gutted, **FLASH** , blood, **FLASH** , death._ He wanted to rip his hair out. He'd been ordered to stay put, but Dean - his Master - was in danger and he couldn't, wouldn't let anything happen to him. It was not even worth weighing up the punishment he would receive for disobeying an order, than having to watch how the one person who seems to care about him gets killed over and over again. Not thinking about it twice he opened the Impala's door and stepped out. He shivered once, looked around and then quickly hastened to the room. He had no idea what he was going to do, he had no weapon and Dean never said that he was allowed to touch anything in the car. He would have to improvise.

Sam, however did not expect rage to take over as he opened the door and saw the carnage in front of him. For the first time since he became the property of his new Master, Sam used his power. It felt to him like a piece of his own personal hell broke free. His vision turned white and he could hear himself yell as he pushed his hands outwards in an attempt to stop the demon from hurting his Master; from hurting the man he loved and he saw the demon falling to his knees. He curled his hands into fists and the demon started to choke, the ones on the floor seizing violently and he squeezed his fists and black smoke started to escape through the ears, eyes, noses and mouths before it got sucked right back in. The only way to describe it was to say that the demons imploded. They turned into a dust like substance and as an eerie silence settled over the room Sam's knees buckled beneath him and his eyes turned over in their sockets and he fell forward landing hard on the bare carpet beneath him, unaware of his surroundings, not even hearing the harsh breaths of the men seriously injured around him.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
"Sammy?" Dean asked again and sighed as there was once again no sign of Sam waking up. It's been three days since the incident at the Motel and Sam was the only one still down. Their father's leg was in a cast, his shoulder popped back into its socket. Bobby's throat was bruised, the angry marks showing just what caused them while Dean nursed some interesting bruises as well and a slight concussion from where the demon sent him flying against the wall. All of them were more concerned about their youngest family member. Sam not only remained unconscious, but his nose would start bleeding sporadically and it was hard to get it to stop each time.

"Dean?" Bobby cleared his throat as he sounded gruff. "It's time you eat something."

Dean shook his head. "Not hungry, Bobby." He didn't even look up at the older man.

"That was not a suggestion, Dean." John's voice sounded up. He was seated on a bed across from where Sam was sprawled out. "You need to eat."

"I'll eat when Sam's wake." Dean was stubborn.

Bobby mumbled under his breath before he moved out of the room. He didn't want to get caught in between another fall out as he knew Dean and John would get into again. Instead he moved back to the library to look over the books spread out all around the room. Between the three of them, they were still hazy on what had happened in the room, except that Sam was the one who saved their asses. Bobby shivered as he thought of the power that Sam had to use, not only to expel the demons from their meat suits, but also to render the human bodies themselves into ash was something neither John or Bobby had ever heard of before.

Bobby dragged his hand tiredly over his face. With getting Sam back and the boy having a hard time in adjusting, they'd all forgotten about the powers Sam possessed. In the beginning when they learned where Sam was and the reason for his capture, they also heard the rumors about the slave boy that possessed special powers. Bobby wasn't stupid and in between torturing a extra few demons and putting together what they knew about what Azazel has done they figured out that it was Sam who had these powers. Bobby had to admit, he was under the impression that when the bond got severed between Sam and Abdiel, he thought that Sam might have lost the abilities he had. They were all clearly wrong on that point.

Now they had to figure out how to help Sam with that as well, because in all honesty - the fact that that switch was flipped on again could only mean that Sam would be able to use his powers again.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
Sam could hear a voice, but it felt to him as if the voice was talking in a tunnel. It echoed through his head making him want to raise his hands to cover his ears. He tried that, but then whimpered as something across his wrists hindered him from doing just that. He moaned and tried again. He filled with angst as he couldn't move his hands and tugged hard to get them free. Sam tried to arch his back, he needed to get free of whatever had him pinned down. He whimpered as something pinned him down across his shoulders. "Sam, Sammy, come on, open your eyes." A voice spoke close to his ear and it was with difficulty that Sam managed to open his eyes.

"You're safe, everything's fine." Dean gently stroked Sam's hair before he gently released the hold he had on Sam's shoulders. He smiled as Sam looked up at him, clearly still dazed. "Let's get these tangled up blankets off from you, what do you say?" Dean busied himself in unwinding the sheets from Sam's wrists before he moved lower and straightened the tangled sheets from Sam's legs as well. "Better?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Ma... Dean?" Sam frowned. He tried to think why Dean would take care of him, but his mind turned up blank.

"You want some water?" Dean held the bottle to Sam's lips, gently tipping it forward for Sam to drink.

Sam drank deeply. He didn't realize how thirsty he was until Dean held the bottle for him. He turned his head when he had enough. "Thank you." He lowered his eyes.

"Sammy, look at me." Dean spoke up and lifted Sam's chin with his finger. "You know you're allowed to look at me." He smiled. "How're you feeling?"

Sam learned long ago not to lie, but he also learned not to tell about his aches and pains. The screaming headache that he had fell under the second heading so he just nodded his head slowly. "I'm well, thank you."

Dean snorted. "Why don't I believe you?" He shook his head. "You've got a headache don't you?"

Sam lowered his head. His master had caught him out in a lie. "I'm sorry, Dean, I lied." He didn't bother with an excuse for the lie.

Dean didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't want to reprimand his brother, but he also didn't want Sam not to trust him with things important as that. Instead he nodded his head. He'll explain it later. First he had to find out just how badly Sam hurt. "You've had us worried about you. You've been out of it for almost four days."

Sam frowned.

Dean could see the confusion on Sam's face. "Sammy, what's the last thing you remember?"

Sam frowned again and then answered. "We took a ride in your baby."

It was Dean's turn to frown. "You don't remember anything else?"

Slowly Sam shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to forget."

Dean sighed. Trust Sam to feel guilty about not remembering what had happened to him. "Hey, look at me." He waited for Sam to meet his gaze before he continued. "I know you didn't mean to forget. I just wanted to know what's the last thing you remember, that's all. You did nothing wrong."

"Yes, Dean." Sam nodded slowly. He tried not to whimper as a lightning bolt of pain struck through his head. He only had time to move his head to the side before he got sick all over himself and the bed.

"Shit." Dean scrambled forward and held Sam's head between his hands as his brother kept on heaving hard. "It's all right, just let it out." Dean spoke softly, trying to sooth his brother down. When Sam stopped heaving he helped him lie down again, moving Sam away from the sick on the bed. "Let me get something to clean you off and then we can take it from there." He didn't give Sam time to respond, but moved to the door. As he reached the hallway he called down to Bobby and his dad while he went to the bathroom to collect a washcloth to clean Sam up.

"Dean?" John asked as he hobbled up the stairs with Bobby in tow.

"Sam's awake, but he's ill." Dean looked over his dad's shoulder to Bobby. "Looks like a migraine."

Both men groaned. Sam had those headaches when he was a lot younger, but as he got older they disappeared and all of the men thought that he might have outgrown it. "I'll see if I still got something for it." Bobby turned around and headed back down the stairs again. If the medicine he had, had expired he would have to go into town to get some more. Luckily he had a contact at the hospital which would be able to help them out.

John hated to see his boys in pain, Sam more so than Dean. He could see the way Sam's fists were clenched around the sheets that Dean was right. He slowly made his way over to the window and drew the shutters shut to darken the room even more. He could hear Dean whispering to Sam and couldn't help but to smile to see how quickly Dean slipped into his _taking care of Sammy mode_. "Do you need anything, Dean?" John whispered.

Dean nodded his head. "Would you mind getting me a clean t-shirt for him, please? This one he's got on is a bit messy." Dean didn't look at his father, but merely started stripping the sickened t-shirt from Sam's body. His movements were slow to make sure he didn't jolt Sam at all. He took the clean t-shirt from his father's hands in silence. Just as slowly as he took the first one off he pulled this one on. He could see by the color of Sam's face that his brother was about to be sick again and hoped that he didn't put the clean shirt on too quickly. "Easy, Sammy." He wiped the dark strands of hair away from Sam's forehead and was glad to see that Sam tried to deepen the breaths he took and that he kept his eyes closed. Dean gripped Sam's hand. "If you're going to be ill, squeeze my hand once and I'll help you." Sam's groan was all that Dean needed to hear in confirmation. He turned his head as he felt his dad standing behind him. "Thanks dad," Dean whispered and took the offered trash can from John and placed it next to the bed. He was aware of the fact that he was kneeling in the sick, and had a feeling that this pair of jeans would end up in the garbage after this.

It felt to Sam as if the whole world had crushed down in his head. His eyes throbbed in rhythm with his pulse while it felt like someone had wrapped his hands around his brain and was squeezing it with an ever increasing pressure. He could see his brain swelling up around the fist, oozing out of the sides - waiting to burst.

Sam groaned and wanted to kill himself for doing that. He felt the tears streaking down his face just as the bile rose up in his throat again. The hand that curled around his was his only salvation as he squeezed it once and immediately felt himself being moved. If he had the strength he would've yelled out in pain, but instead he could only concentrate on the task of emptying his stomach.

Bobby cursed as he looked at the medicine he held up in his hand. All of it was way past their expiry date and if there was one thing you never did, than it was to administer medicine that expired. Quickly he made his way up to the top floor again and winched in sympathy as he saw Sam heaving hard again while Dean held the trash can with one hand and the other hand rubbing soothing circles on Sam's back. "Nothing usable here, I need to go into town." He whispered and as both John and Dean nodded their heads he headed down back again, grabbing his truck keys and left the house.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
Dean placed the soiled bin to the side and helped Sam lean back onto the pillows again. He nodded his thanks to his dad as John passed him the washcloth so that he could wipe Sam's face and neck down again. Sam was breathing hard, his eyes pressed closed, pain lines running on his face. He hated seeing Sam in pain and that there was nothing more he could do until Bobby returned with the required medicine.

Sam groaned and tried to cover his eyes with his hands as images once again assaulted his mind. _**FLASH** , Bobby's truck crossing the intersection. **FLASH** , the black SUV skipping the traffic light. **FLASH** , Bobby's head turning as he hears brakes squealing. **FLASH** , the moment of surprise on his face before the deadly impact. **FLASH** , smoke and flames makes way to reveal the mangled up truck, lying on its side - a bloody arm sprawled out on the tar - deadly silence surrounding the scene until the first signs of chaos erupts._

Both Dean and John jumped as Sam started to scream. Dean cursed as Sam managed to twist his body, kicking Dean hard and making him fall of the bed. Dean groaned as he pushed himself up and tried to pin Sam's swinging arms to his sides. "Sam, Sam!" He called and then managed to duck just in time before Sam's right hook swept past the side of his face. "Damnit, " Dean growled but this time got hold of Sam's flaying hands and pinned them above his head. "Sammy," he covered Sam's body with his own and an attempt to get Sam to calm down. "Come on, buddy, look at me." Dean pleaded. Sam's eyes were open, but it was as if he wasn’t seeing anything. Dean frowned, "Dad?"

John shook his head; he had no idea what to do. "Keep on talking to him, Dean." It was the only thing he could think of. He hopped to the bathroom to rinse the soiled washcloth out and brought it back to the room. Dean was still whispering to Sam. His youngest still unresponsive.

"Come on, Sammy. Come back to me. Sammy," Dean stroked the damp hair out of Sam's face and then sighed in relief as Sam's eyes focused on him. "You with me, Sam?" He held his breath.

Sam frowned. It sounded like Dean was speaking through water, but luckily his mouth was close to his face so he could easily understand what Dean was asking him. He nodded once and then groaned as another wave of sickness rolled over him. He was thankful for Dean as his Master must have noticed that he was about to be sick again as Dean pushed him onto his side and he tried to empty his stomach - only dry heaves raking from his body. Sam's grateful for Dean's soothing hands on his back and the warm cloth that's used to clean him up before he's placed back on the bed again.

"You're all right?" Dean asked as he took a bottle of water that John passed to him and pressed it against Sam's lips.

Sam drank deeply and groaned as Dean took the bottle away. He was so thirsty and his whole body ached, but his head was the worse. It felt like his brain pounded against the inside of his skull. He nodded once and tiredly closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep. The moment he closed his eyes the images that flashed in front of his eyes returned and he gasped as he pushed himself up. "Bobby!"

"Easy," Dean pushed Sam back and frowned as Sam shook his head.

"No, Master, no. Bobby, please," Sam begged as he tried to get off the bed.

"Sam, calm down." Dean firmed his voice. He held Sam by his shoulders and made him look at him. "What's going on, speak to me."

Sam whimpered. He had no idea what the images meant. He had no idea what Dean, what his Master would think about them.

"Come on, Sammy, talk to me." Dean spoke up again.

Sam looked at Dean. He knew that Dean loved Bobby and even though he had no idea what Dean would do to him, he had to tell him about what he saw. "Accident, please, stop him." He pushed at Dean again.

"Sam, look at me." Dean waited for Sam to still against his grasp before he continued. "What accident, who must we stop?"

"In town, accident is in town. Bobby, big SUV. He's hurt. Please." Sam whimpered. His head was killing him.

"Sam, are you saying Bobby was in an accident?" John spoke up for the first time while at the same time he reached for his phone.

Dean looked at his father and then back at Sam. Sam nodded his head. "Help him."

John cursed. He had no idea why he believed what Sam was telling them, he only knew that he did. He cursed softly as Bobby's phone rang and it sounded like the man wasn't going to answer it at all.

Dean took Sam in his arms. His brother was shivering hard but was limp as he maneuvered him so that he could get the both of them beneath the covers. He'd have to clean the bed, but he didn't want Sam to go into shock as well. He looked over at his father and couldn't help but to worry. He had no idea how they were going to get to town if Bobby was indeed involved in an accident. His dad was in no position to drive with that broken leg and there was no way in hell he could take Sam out of the house in the condition he was in. "Shh," he rubbed Sam's back as the young man whimpered again.

John cursed as Bobby's phone went unanswered. He immediately pressed the redial button and held his breath as it started to ring again. He could only pray that they were on time.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
Bobby cursed as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, but with his hands full he had no means in answering it. However it was they could leave a message, he had what he came to get and it was time to get back to his place. He placed the medicine next to him on the seat and started his truck. "Leave a freaking message, you idjit." Bobby mumbled as the phone started to buzz again. He hated driving and talking over the thing and there was no way he was going to stop now to answer the phone. Ten to one it was one or other dimwit of a hunter who wanted to know how to get rid of one or other monster of the day. They could wait. Bobby turned the key in the ignition and as his truck roared to life he pulled out of the parking and started to drive down the road, it was time to get back home.

"What the fuck?" Bobby grumbled as his phone chirped up again. "Really, who the fuck could be so desperate?" Bobby contemplated as he turned into Marion Road to head home. He knew the only way to get the fucking phone to stop ringing was to answer the damn thing, but he also knew his luck on that score. If he answered it once it would ring again and again, it always worked like that. Bobby neared the next big intersection and slowed down as he fumbled for his phone. He would just take it out and see it was a known number before he'd consider answering it finally. "Bollocks." Bobby cursed as his phone slipped from his grip and falls between his feet. "Just fucking great." He leaned forward, one eye still on the road as he tried to make a grab for the phone. The phone shifted again and got stuck underneath the gas pedal and Bobby cursed hard. He'd have to pull over to get the phone out. He looked up and saw that the traffic light was green for him and makes the decision to cross the intersection first before stopping to retrieve the phone. "Hold you're horses." Bobby mumbled as the phone sounded again. He looked down at his feet and then his head snapped to the side as a blearing horn draws his attention away from the ringing object. "Shit." Bobby could see the SUV barreling down towards him and for a moment in time everything around him stood still and then all hell broke loose.


	8. From Baby Brothers to Blood Bonds and Lovers

**Chapter 7**

Dean had his hands full as he tried to get Sam to stay on the bed, while at the same time he tried to duck low enough to keep out of harm's way as all of the lose objects in the room, that not only hovered around in the air, but every now and then one would fly across the room, banging against anything in its way, before landing with a thud on the floor. He had already a volume of incantations slammed against his head and his dad had to duck out of the way of a flying water pitcher, losing his footing and landing hard on the floor.

"Come on, Sammy, now's not the time to use your freaky powers to give us a show." He mumbled as Sam's eyes remained fixed on something only to be seen by his eyes. Dean knew he had to get Sam to focus on him again and hopefully he'd be able to get Sam to flip the switch off and let the flying items settle down again. "Sam." Dean growled and shoved hard at Sam, hoping to shock him out of his trance.

"Dean, duck!"

Dean cursed as a flying object passed close by his head again. He didn't even bother to thank his dad for that save. It was getting dangerous. "Sam, damnit." He growled and wondered if he should slap Sam to get his attention. He really didn't want to do it, but if Sam left him no option, he'd have to do it.

Sam heard Dean's voice. His Master sounded angry, but it was laced with something else - something that he came to recognized as worry. He could still see the images flash before his eyes, but he also didn't want to worry Dean so he slowly let the images slip from his mind and found Dean's face. "Dean?"

"Sammy." Dean was relieved and then duck out of instinct as the hovering objects all fell to the floor in a huge crash. "Thank heavens." He breathed out in relief and looked over to where John was still seated on the floor. "You doing okay there, Dad?"

John nodded. He had no idea how he would get up from the floor, but that was the least of his worries. Bobby’s phone stayed unanswered and he couldn't help but to feel the dread settling in the pit of his stomach. "Bobby's still not answering." His knuckles were white as he clutched his phone.

Dean nodded in return, but focused his attention on Sam. He first had to make sure Sam was here in the now, before he could even start to think about why Bobby wasn't answering his phone. "You with me, Sammy?" He cradled Sam's head with his hands wanting to look Sam in the eyes.

Sam grunted and then looked at Dean. His eyes were filled with tears. "I'm sorry."

Dean frowned. "What are you sorry about, you didn't do anything wrong."

Sam shook his head. He didn't have the words to explain, he just knew that it was too late, that the flashes of images he saw were true and that Dean's friend and second father was dead and it was his fault. If he only had the flashes earlier, he could have saved Bobby. He could only hope that his death for this failure would come swiftly.

John growled. "We need to get there." He pushed himself up against the wall, the pain in his leg nearly making him gag, but he ignored it and managed to stand up. "Dean," he looked at where Dean was still kneeling in front of Sam. "Let's go."

Dean nodded slowly. He shared the same fear as his father, but he was worried about Sam. There was something going on in his crazy head and he was not sharing. "Come on, Sam." He got to his feet and held out a hand for Sam. He didn't have to look in his brother's eyes to see the pain there. He hated moving Sam, but they had no choice.

Sam didn't say a word, but silently took hold of Dean's hand and let his Master pull him to his feet. His head threatened to split in two, but he bit hard on his lip and didn't make a sound. He would meet his death like a man - no whimpering. He let Dean lead him out of the house, not even flinching as they excited the house. Sam frowned as Dean pushed him into the passenger seat and that John had to take the back seat. It didn't occur to him that John might be more comfortable in the back to stretch his leg out.

Dean pushed the Impala hard, the miles flying by as they raced towards town. He didn't dare to hope and as he wasn't a man to pray there was nothing left but to wait and see. Both Dean and John groaned as they entered the town and saw smoke bellowing a few blocks away. Sirens could be heard as emergency vehicles rushed towards the scene. It was going to be bad.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
Dean pulled the Impala to the side of the road as they neared the scene of the accident. Already he was searching through his fake identity cards for one that would be applicable here. He held up the fire marshal card and turned to face his dad. "You can't go with your busted leg." He cocked his head towards Sam. "We also can't leave him here alone."

John knew he had no counter argument to top Dean's argument. He grunted once. "Make it quick." He had to know the fate of his best friend.

Dean nodded once. "Sam," he waited for Sam to turn his head before he talked further. "You need to stay here. Don't get out of this car."

Sam frowned, but then lowered his head. "Yes, Master." He hated being separated from Dean, but he could hear the order in those sentences and he wouldn't disobey a direct order.

Dean sighed, he wanted to address Sam on calling him master, but he also knew that he had to get to the scene. They needed to find out what happened to Bobby. He got out of the Impala and walked over to the yellow tape that already divided the scene from the rest of the road. He flashed his ID and nodded as the young patrol officer waved him through. The fact that he was wearing jeans and that it had some interesting spots on it, didn't seem to bother the officer. He could only hope that no one else would take a too close look at his appearance.

Even from afar Dean could feel the heat on his skin. Fire trucks were lined on both sides of the road, hoses fat with water spraying the burning wreckages to get the flaming furnace under control. The heat was intense enough that if he stayed too long he would burn extra freckles. As he rounded the last fire truck, Dean felt his knees go weak. Bobby's truck was part of the inferno, flames licking over the hood, the cab itself consumed in smoke. Dean swallowed hard. He couldn't see how Bobby could get out of that alive. Dean dragged his hands over his face and then silently turned around. It felt to him as a part of him had died and he knew his father would feel the same. Slowly Dean started to walk away but then he heard something that made his head snap around, his eyes darting around until he focused on a ambulance parked on the side, ETMS working hard on a patient while sheriff Jody Mills stood next to the gurney. He looked at the gurney again. "Bobby?" Dean whispered and then run across to the ambulance. "Bobby?" He shouted as he neared the ambulance and was only halted when sheriff Mills stepped in front of him.

"Dean, slow down, let them do their work." She pushed him back, giving the paramedics the space they needed to work.

"Is..., is he, all right?" Dean could smell the stench of smoke coming from the gurney. He could see the scorched clothes and couldn't help but to shiver.

Mills placed a bracing hand on his arm as Dean tried to inch forward again. "Let them to their work, Dean." She waited until his attention was fixed on her before she continued. "He's got a serious injury to the head. He's suffering from severe smoke inhalation and he stopped breathing twice. They're trying to intubate him to stabilize him before they transport him."

"Where are they taking him to?" Dean tried to get a look at the figure on the gurney again.

"To General, their ER unit is one of the best in the State; he'll be in good hands." Mills answered and then watched as Bobby was lifted into the waiting ambulance.

Dean looked at the opened back doors and wished he could get in and ride with, but that would leave his dad and Sam stranded. "I'm heading over there." He murmured and then jogged back to the Impala.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
**Several Hours Later - Sioux Falls General Hospital**

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-d1.jpg)

  
John hopped - paced - the width of the room for the umpteenth time. They were still waiting for news on Bobby's condition. Sam sat huddled in the one corner, with Dean next to him. None of them thought that bringing Sam to the hospital would end up like it almost did.

When they arrived at the hospital, Dean had some problems getting Sam to leave the car and when they entered the busy ER Sam freaked out and started to run. John still couldn't believe how quickly Dean managed to catch up with his brother. It took Dean more than an hour to get Sam to calm down and breath and then another hour to get him back in the hospital. John could see the raised eyebrows on some of the staff members about Sam's reaction and to calm them down he informed them that Sam suffered from PTSD. In a manner it helped, as they were shown to this quiet room where no one else came to bother them. Sam calmed down tremendously, although he still refused to get out of the corner, or to take any medication for the quiet obvious migraine he was suffering from. He could hear Dean's voice softly talking to Sam and saw the gentle touches Dean gave Sam. John still wanted to freak out at the thought of a possible relationship between his boys, but seeing how Dean touched and cared for Sam left John with the knowledge that even if Sam had never been kidnapped the possibility of something developing between his sons would've always been there.

"Dean," John came to a halt in front of his two sons. "Why don't you take Sam home? I will let you know as soon as there's news. He still has that vicious headache and maybe at home you can get him to take something for it."

Dean looked at Sam first and then at his dad. "What about you and Bobby?"

"I'll be all right here and I don't think Bobby will be going anywhere soon. Go home, get Sam to sleep and get some rest yourself. I will let you know what's going on as soon as they tell me something." John smiled.

"Thanks, Dad." Dean turned his body and lifted Sam's chin up with his hand. "Let's get you out of here."

Sam whimpered, but also nodded his head in agreement. He had no wish to see all of those people again or to smell that strong antiseptic smell, and he wanted to go home.

"Good, boy." Dean smiled and then stood up before he reached out to Sam and pulled his brother to his feet. "Let's get out of here." He didn't even blink as Sam didn't let go of his hand, but merely lead Sam out of the room and quickly made his way out of the hospital. Luck seemed to be on their side as the hallways were relatively deprived of movement and within in mere minutes he eased Sam into the Impala. It was time for them to go home.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
**Following Morning - Singer Salvage**

Dean spread his legs wantonly as a warm sensation spread through his balls, his cock twisted with interest. He moaned deep within his throat and his hands fisted the sheets beneath him as the velvet heat became more intense as his one ball and then the next got sucked hard, turning his cock almost rock hard in mere seconds. Dean reached out with his one hand and found the mop of hair between his thighs, gently he pressed downwards, urging the mouth on to do it again, to make him moan with need.

Sam loved the way Dean pressed him down, the hand in his hair the perfect guidance on how much pressure he had to apply on the nut shaped ball he held in his mouth. Dean's scent and taste filled his senses, making himself hard with need, but he also knew his need comes second. All that he had to concentrate on was to make his Master happy, to show Dean how much he loved him and hopefully to be forgiven for what he had done.

Dean gasped as a hot tongue lapped at his perineum, before it moved away from his hole and up his shaft. He could feel the raspy tongue against the sensitive vein on the underside of his cock before the tongue lapped at his slit and then he could feel the head disappear into the velvet enclosure. Dean's hips bucked upwards and he whimpered. His senses were in overdrive, he needed more, he wanted to explode in ecstasy, but first he needed to know who was responsible for this intense experience.

Dean's eyes snapped opened and his first instinct was to scramble away as he realized that it was Sam between his legs. The intense feeling of guilt spread through his body before Sam's gaze locked with his and all that he could see was Sam's love. "Sammy," Dean stroked Sam's head and arched his back as Sam took him deeper into his mouth. He wanted to cry out as Sam swallowed and his cock slipped down Sam's throat, his brother's hand still fondling his aching testicles. Dean grunted in pleasure, his cock pulsing with life as Sam's head bobbed up and down, shivers of pure lust sliding down Dean's body as Sam hummed as he deep throated Dean once again.

"Sam," Dean growled as his balls drew up hard against his body and his spunk shot out, the orgasm hitting him hard as he gasped for air. For one moment he thought Sam would release his cock when he spilled his load, but Sam continued to suck on his cock, drawing his pleasure out from its depths, making groan in pleasure. Dean breathed hard as Sam finally released his spent cock from his mouth with an audible pop. Dean had difficulty getting his breath back so he beckoned Sam towards him with his hand. He sighed deeply as he pulled Sam onto his chest, kissing the younger man hard on the mouth, teasing him to open his mouth. He nearly whimpered as he tasted himself on Sam and turned their bodies so that he was on top. Dean deepened their kiss, nipping at Sam's bottom lip to gain entry into the hotness within, his tongue playing with Sam's teasing him until he could suck on Sam's tongue. That action made Sam arched into him, Sam's hardened state pressed against his stomach. Dean snaked a hand between their bodies, finding Sam's leaking cock.

Sam arched his body again as Dean's hand found his cock. He was so hard it ached, never before has he been so hard with pure lust - normally he only got hard because it was out of duty, but this, this was something he never thought he'd experienced.

"Master," Sam gasped as Dean's thumb brushed over his leaking slit and shivered as the movement got repeated again.

Dean's cock twitched as Sam called him master and for a moment he wanted to be repelled about that, but then the knowledge of the bond between them came back to him and he knew that even though he wanted to deny it and shove it away, in one way or another Sam would always see him as his Master. It didn't mean that he would go all leather and start to carry a whip around or let Sam lick his boots, but he still had to acknowledge that bond.

Something shifted inside of Dean at that realization. This was why Sam was having such a hard time adjusting, he had no real _position_ in their strange household, something that Dean was supposed to make sure he had, but neglected. For the first time since they got Sam back, Dean started to realize what a mess he had made of this whole situation. Sam needed him on a level he up and till now, failed to understand. It would change this morning, be damned what his dad, Bobby or anyone else thought about that.

Sam's hips bucked up, his cock pulsing with need, Dean's hand a fist around his shaft, jerking him off in slow even strokes. He never thought when he went down on Dean earlier that Dean would want to repay the favor. He just needed to do something that showed how grateful he was for not being punished yesterday and he could only think of one thing to do. Sam looked up and his eyes found Dean's. There was something in the other man's gaze that nearly took his breath away. For the first time Sam saw raw emotion in Dean's eyes; it screamed of love.

Dean twisted his hand around Sam's cock, sliding his thumb over the wet tip again, loving the way Sam was slicking up, his scent becoming stronger with each stroke. "You love this, Sammy?" Dean used his nail to scrape over the head, watching as Sam nearly came undone. He marveled Sam's ability to keep himself on the edge and not to tumble over and give in to the pleasure that was surely traveling through his body.

Sam moaned and bit hard into his bottom lip. The tip of his cock has always been extra sensitive and the fact that Dean seemed to realize that and teasing him mercilessly, made him want to beg for release. But, he was also trained, unless he was given an order to beg, he had no right to ask for release, even if it meant that he would be hard for the rest of this day he wouldn't - he couldn't ask for the one thing that would send him crashing down. Sam rocked into Dean's hand again as his Master's hand tightened around his pulsating shaft; his cock gleamed with slickness, his balls so far up against his body that he was sure that they would find a way to retreat within him, never to be seen again.

Dean couldn't get enough of how Sam's body moved in his hands, how perfectly in synch his movements was to Dean's hand on his cock. The little grunts and moans escaping from him went straight to Dean's cock, his soft shaft already showing life of its own again. Dean knew that this was not the right time to take Sam, turn him over and to fuck him hard. There would be another time for that, and even more. Now he just wanted to see Sam tumble over the edge.

"You're gonna shoot your load for me, Sammy? Make us all sticky and then lick my fingers clean?" Dean teased the tip again with his nail. His mind raced with possibilities in how to make Sam beg for more.

"Master," Sam gasped, his hips bucking hard, nearly tumbling Dean from his position above him. He could feel the tears leaking from his eyes and for a moment he wondered if he was indeed being punished, because his previous Master never made him ache like this. He always thought that the saying _with pleasure comes pain_ was just that - a saying and that it meant nothing, but now, those words couldn't be more true.

"Show me, Sammy." Dean breathed hard as he leaned in and caught Sam's mouth in a hard kiss. His fist jerking at Sam's cock while he kept on playing with the slit, wanting to feel the exact moment Sam's spunk erupted from his cock.

Sam's mouth accepted Dean's tongue; he submitted beautifully to the kiss and gasped as his orgasm ripped through his body, coating Dean's hand, his own cock and his belly. His vision turned white around the edges, his body shivering hard as if he was in shock. He could hear Dean's voice far away, not even realizing that Dean had broken their kiss.

"So beautiful," Dean whispered against Sam's skin, his mouth traveling lower over Sam's chest, his lips tasting the salty residue of sweat and something uniquely Sam as he moved lower until his head rested on Sam's stomach. He sighed deeply and then lifted his head. "You're mine." He didn’t know where the words came from, but he knew it was true - Sam belonged to him and to no one else.

Sam nodded his head slowly, his pulse still racing hard, his breath still not under control. Never before had he cum so hard. To hear Dean say that he was his was what he needed to hear since all of this started. It gave him the sense of belonging he needed. "Yours, Master." He smiled and opened his mouth as Dean brought his slicked hand to his mouth and he gently started to suck on Dean's fingers, making sure to clean each one of them properly.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
**Later In The Day - Sioux Falls General Hospital**

John looked up as the door to Bobby's room opened. He smiled as he saw Dean and Sam entered the room. He was surprised to see how calm Sam seemed to be. "Boys," he whispered softly, not to disturb his friend.

"Dad," Dean answered as he stepped up to the bed. "How's he doing?" There were several monitors and IV lines connected to him. What bothered Dean the most was to see that Bobby was on a ventilator, the whooshing sound a clear indication that the machine was breathing on Bobby's behalf.

John caught the look on Dean's face. "It's just a precaution, Dean. The doctor want to give Bobby's body the extra bit of rest he needs to heal. He already indicated that they were going to start weaning Bobby off the machine later today."

Dean nodded his head, "any other injuries?"

"A concussion to the head, they've taken him for several scans to keep an eye on the pressure in his brain, doctor says it's looking good. He's got a few bruised ribs, as well as a nasty bruise over his kidneys, which the doctor says will cause him a lot of pain over the next couple of weeks and then some smoke inhalation." John looked up as he heard a distraught sound from Sam.  
Dean turned his head, "it's not your fault, Sammy." He held out his hand and waited for Sam to step closer. "He's alive and he's going to be fine. Right, Dad?"

John nodded. "He's going to be fine, Sam." He swallowed and then continued. "From what I can gather was that a SUV skipped the red traffic light and barged through the intersection. Sam", he waited for Sam to look at him before he went on. "Eyewitnesses say that Bobby entered the intersection slowly and he acted as if he was looking for something on the floor of the cab. When Bobby saw the other vehicle he managed to turn hard so that the SUV only clipped his truck on the side. Due to Bobby's low speed the spin his truck went into wasn't that bad and the only reason why his truck caught alight, was because the SUV managed to rip out the fuel line and he sparks created by the back end of the truck ripped lose set everything on fire. The reason why Bobby was so long in the truck was because the knock to the side shifted the panels and his door got stuck. He had to get out by the passenger door and he was disorientated. There were flames on the passenger side, luckily someone had an extinguisher and the flames where dealt with and Bobby managed to get out." John looked at his two sons. "The fire chief was here this morning. "Bobby's phone was found melted to the underside of the gas pedal and the chief is of the opinion that the fact that Bobby was looking for the phone and driving so slowly saved his life, if Bobby entered that intersection with normal speed, he would've been dead."

"So the reason why he didn't answer his phone was because he couldn't get to it." Dean looked over at the pale figure lying on the bed. Sam's premonition saved Bobby's life, even if it was because he couldn't answer his phone.

"Yes," John nodded in agreement and then turned to face Bobby again. They'd lost so many friends and hunters due to the unnatural that when something like this hits, it hits hard.

Sam sank to his knees and was grateful when Dean didn't order him to stand up. He sighed as Dean placed his hand on his head, stroking his hair lightly. It was the comfort he needed.

"Dean?" John questioned as Sam went to his knees and Dean did nothing to stop him.

Dean shook his head. "Later, Dad." It was all that he said. He turned around and found a second chair that he pushed in beside the bed and smiled as Sam shuffled closer until his head rested on Dean's knee so that Dean could keep on stroking his hair.

John didn't comment, he knew Dean would explain what was going on when it was time to do just that. All that they had to do now was to wait patiently for Bobby to wake up and to be all right.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
**One Week Later - Singer Salvage**

Bobby smiled as Sam handed him the glass of juice. He was seated in his lounge, a blanket draped over his knees and the only reason why he allowed it, was because Sam had placed it there. "Thank you, Sam."

Sam nodded and then moved away to where he was seated across from Bobby, ready to help with anything.

"You do know that you don't have to do this, right?" Bobby asked as he drank the juice.

Sam's head bowed slightly. "I need to."

Bobby sighed. Sam was still riddled with guilty over what happened and it was clear that the boy needed to serve penance for what he thought he did wrong. "It wasn't your fault, Sam."

"You could've died," Sam mumbled.

"Damnit, Sam" Bobby growled. "I didn't die, I'm alive. Isn't that of greater importance?"

Sam shivered as Bobby growled. He could hear the anger and know it was directed at him. He didn't mean to anger Bobby. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly.

Bobby sighed again. "I'm the one who should be sorry, Sam. I shouldn't be growling at you like that, but you've got to start realizing that you were not responsible for this. It wasn't your fault."

Sam shook his head, but didn't respond.

"Sam, look at me." Bobby waited patiently for Sam to lift his head. "I want you to answer these following questions for me, all right?"

"Yes, Bobby."

"Good. Now, do you own a black SUV?"

Sam frowned. "No, Bobby."

"Do you drive a black SUV?"

Sam shook his head. "No, Bobby."

"Did you get behind the steering wheel of a black SUV last week?"

"No, I didn't."

"Did you get behind the steering wheel of a black SUV while you were drunk last week?"

"No, I didn't."

"Did you drive through a busy intersection at a high speed, having no regard for your own safety or for the safety of anyone else, while ignoring a red traffic light?"

"No, Bobby."

"Then how boy, is what happened your fault? You where not there, you didn't drive that SUV, you didn't drink before you got behind that wheel and you didn't cause that accident." Bobby slowly got up from the chair and walked over to where Sam was still seated. "You did nothing wrong and it's time that you rid yourself of that guilt, it doesn't belong on your shoulders." Bobby pulled Sam up and hugged him hard. "Now, go and get that idjit of a brother of yours, I'm starving and he's the one on kitchen duty tonight." He smiled as Sam nodded his head and then moved away.

"Thank you, Bobby." Sam didn't wait for an answer, but made his way out of the room to go and call Dean.

Bobby smiled. He hoped that Sam would now stop blaming himself. He looked through the window to where Dean was working on the Impala. He shook his head as he saw Sam going down on his knees where he waited patiently for Dean to notice him. It didn't surprise him that Dean noticed Sam almost immediately, sliding out from underneath the car and exchanging words with Sam before he leaned in and kissed Sam hard before he stood up and pulled Sam up and both of them made their way back to the house.

Bobby turned as he heard John coming up behind him. By the look on John's face he knew that his friend had seen what had taken place outside as well. He knew John was still struggling to come to grips with everything, but he was trying really hard and the new arrangement between Dean and Sam worked out perfectly. Sam was much calmer, readier to answer questions or to take part in conversations and even to voice his opinion on certain topics than he was before. He wasn't on his knees all the time, only when he was seeking comfort or was waiting for Dean to acknowledge his presence. He helped out where he could, he even started doing some research for Bobby on a hunt for another hunter and he had some valuable information that he shared on the demon hierarchy that they weren't aware off, although it did cause him some nightmares that evening and the night after that, at least it seemed like it was at an end now as well.

"They look happy." John said as he stepped deeper into the room.

"They do." Bobby nodded in agreement. "Do they know?"

John sighed. "I have a feeling that Dean suspects something, but he's yet to call me out on it."

"Do you think he will?"

John stayed quiet. "I'm not sure what he'll do, but I can't sit here and do nothing, Bobby. That son of a bitch is still out there and I need to find him. I need to bring all of this to an end."

"You know Dean would like to be a part of that."

"I know, he's been through so much, but at this stage his first priority needs to be Sam. He will not leave Sam behind and Sam's nowhere ready to go on this hunt." John dragged his hands over his face. "I'll tell them this evening."

Bobby grunted but didn't comment. He had no idea how that was going to go down, he could only hope that if it went south that his house would still be standing after those twin hurricanes passed through.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
Dean could feel the tension pouring off his father's body and knew that something was going on. He knew Sam could feel it as well, his brother tensed in his stance and he trembled slightly. Dean reached for Sam's hand and rubbed his thumb over the pulse point on Sam's wrist, putting him at ease.

"Dad?" Dean's voice sounded through the room filled with silence. "You going to tell us what's going on?"

John looked over at Bobby and let his gaze settle on his sons. "I'm heading out in the morning."

"Thought that might be the problem. You stuck around longer than what I thought you would." Dean gripped Sam's hand as his brother shivered harder. It was a way to not only keep his brother calm, but to also calm himself down.

"Dean, don't take that tone of voice with me." John growled. He didn't want to fight with his sons.

"I'm not taking any tone, Dad. It's the truth and you know it. Does it mean that I or even Sammy has to like it, no, but it still sucks. Sam needs you, hell dad, he's only starting to trust us now, he's only now starting to remember things from before and now you want to pack up and leave?"

"Dean," John sighed. "I know, but I need to be out there, I need to find him and end this. It's the only way we can get on with our lives."

"I understand that, I was there the night when all of this happened. I can still hear Sammy's cries and you screaming and the sirens and the blast that changed our whole life, but Sam needs to be placed first. I don't want you to be out there against that bastard alone, please stay, let Sam get used to us, let him remember and let's do this as a family." Dean pleaded.

John shook his head, he knew Dean was right, but he was never a man that could sit around and wait - it wasn't in his nature. "I'll keep in touch. If I find something, I'll let you know." He turned around and left the room. He needed to get some sleep if he wanted to be out on the road before the sun was up and heating the earth.

He didn't see the look of defeat on Dean's face or the look of confusion on Sam's; the younger man not understanding precisely what was going on, but having a feeling that it might be his fault.

Bobby sighed; he'd remained silent through the whole conversation, but could see that all three Winchesters were devastated. "Freaking idjits," he mumbled under his breath.


	9. From Baby Brothers to Blood Bonds and Lovers

**Chapter 8**

**One Month Later**

"Master," Sam gasped and arched his back as Dean's mouth closed around his cock and sucked hard. The vibrations shot through his body as Dean hummed and Sam gripped the sheets in his fists not to place his hands on Dean's head and to push his head down so that he would deep throat him. His body shivered as Dean's teeth scraped over the head and Sam moaned as Dean's finger slipped into his tight channel. He gasped as his orgasm slammed into him, his hips pressing up from the bed. He could feel his cock brushing against the back of Dean's throat and even as his spunk pulsed from him Dean kept on swallowing him, taking him down his throat and sucking him clean.

Dean could feel the waves of pleasure tear through Sam's body and he couldn't help but to wish for it to never end; to keep them here in bed and forget about the world out there. He also knew it would never work out like that so instead he focused all of his attention on Sam and to pleasure him until Sam was boneless beneath him.

"Master," Sam begged. He felt empty, wanted to be filled by Dean's cock, to give pleasure to the one person who meant the world to him.

"I've got you, Sammy and I’m never going to let you go." Dean whispered as he moved up Sam's body and pushed his legs wider before he settled between them. Sam was already prepped; both men loving the time spent stretching Sam until he was a babbling mess just right for the taking. Dean hitched Sam's legs over his shoulders and guided his cock into Sam's hole. They groaned as the head slipped passed the tight ring. Dean loved the way Sam's body accepted him and he pushed forward slowly wanting to fill Sam up until he was balls deep.

Sam tried to push down to get Dean into him faster, but Dean held back and grinned. "Topping from the bottom, Sammy." He pulled back so that only the head was trapped inside the tight channel again. "You know we're doing this my way." Dean pushed forward again and couldn't help but to tremble as Sam's body accepted him again. "Good boy," Dean praised as Sam remained still, letting Dean enter him at his own pace.

Dean made sure his strokes were long and even, loving the way Sam would react to his cock bumping over his prostate to fill him right up and then slowly withdrawing again. His own cock was still rock hard, but he would only seek his release when Sam came undone again.

Sam's cock was straining against his stomach - hard again by the fact that Dean's cock was buried in him. He whimpered at Dean's slow pace and even though he knew Dean was only joking with him when he addressed him earlier he remained quiet. He wanted this and he knew Dean wanted it too. He gasped as Dean's hand snaked around his cock, his thumb pressed into his slit. It burned but he shivered in delight.

"Gonna get you a Prince Albert piercing, Sammy," Dean breathed the words in his ear. His hand traveled lower, passed his cock buried inside of Sam and found the little bit of skin he was looking for. "Going to add a guiche right here and then with a fine chain link the two together." Dean thrust forward at his words his own pleasure threatening to overtake him just at the thought of Sam's cock made pretty with the shiny jewelry.

"Master," Sam gasped and shivered as Dean's fingers found their way into his stretched hole. The burn combined with the pleasure was driving him out of his head. "Need," he grunted and bit down hard on his bottom lip. He was on the brink of falling over the edge, but he didn't have permission to cum and he wouldn't let his Master down like that.

Dean loved the way his fingers fitted in Sam's hole together with his cock. Just the feeling made him want more and although he'd heard of fisting he has no real idea what it all entails, but he's willing to explore that possibility with Sam. But, first there were even more important things to take care of. "You ready, Sammy, you gonna mark us with your spunk?" He growled again and thrust hard. "Cum for me, baby." His body arched as his own pleasure ripped through his body. He could feel the splashes of heat on his chest as Sam erupted beneath him, without a hand on his cock. He would never forgive the demon for turning his brother in a pleasure slave, but he had to admit the fact that Sam could cum on demand was fucking hot.

Dean didn't pull away but stayed inside of Sam as he turned their bodies so that they spooned together. Sam was still breathing hard and Dean traced his hard nipples with his finger, loving the little sounds Sam made. "Love you, Sammy."

"Master, Dean." Sam sighed and turned his head to take Dean's mouth in a lingering kiss. His eyes closed slowly and he moved deeper into Dean's embrace, loving the fact that Dean was still buried deep inside of him. He sighed again, this time out of content and drifted off to sleep.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
Bobby grumbled as he paced the room. The boys had been gone for a week. Between him and Dean they'd decided that Sam was ready to start hunting and after doing some research they found what sounded like an easy salt and burn a few states over and the boys left to go and take care of the troubling spirit. But, for the past two days, Bobby couldn't help but to have this niggling feeling between his shoulder blades. The fact that Dean wasn't answering his phone did nothing to still the feeling.

"Should've gotten Sam a phone as well." Bobby huffed again as he once again got connected to Dean's voice box. "Call me back, idjit." He could only hope that they were alright, because if they weren't he was kicking their asses from here to kingdom come.

Bobby looked up as he heard a car approaching the house. He frowned, he wasn't expecting any visitors and by the sound of the engine, it was clearly not the Impala. Bobby took the shotgun beside him and walked towards the door. Whoever it was would receive a very unwelcome reception if they were here to cause trouble.

"Bollocks," Bobby cussed as he opened the door and saw who climbed out of the car. Anthony Springs Junior was one fucked up son of a bitch. The boy was about two years younger than Dean, but not worth the name hunter, especially not if you compared him with Dean. He didn't want the hunter around when Sam was here. He only saw the world in black and white and wouldn't hesitate to try and kill Sam if he found out about Sam's powers.

"Bobby," Anthony called out as he grabbed his duffle bag and headed up the porch.

"What do you want, Springs?"

Anthony raised an eyebrow. He was used to Bobby being gruff, but this time there was something more to his tone of voice. His eyes darted around, he hated being surprised, he had enough on his plate already. He noticed that the yard was quiet; even Bobby's pesky guard dog was nowhere to be seen.

"I need help, Bobby."

Bobby huffed. "What have you done now, ya idjit?"

"Who says I've done anything wrong?" Anthony answered, but he could feel his own cheeks burning up as he blushed.

"Because you've got the ability to go and scratch where there's no itch. So which lion's balls did you scratch this time?" Bobby let the boy walk pass him, but still held his rifle at a ready.

"I didn't know, Bobby." Anthony started out saying and shrugged his shoulders.

"That's the problem, Springs. You never know." Bobby replied and stepped over to his desk. "Spill, what do you need?"

"I think I've got an S'walc on my tail." He rubbed nervously over the back of his neck.

"Fucking, hell, boy. You really know who to choose them don't you?" Bobby shook his head and stepped over to some of the volumes lying on the floor. "Where the hell did you pick that beast up?"

"Not sure, just caught a glimpse of it a few nights ago for the first time and then last night it nearly got me." Anthony pulled up his shirt to show the injuries to his back.

Bobby winched. The marks were deep and an angry red. Infection was already settling in and that would explain the thin sheen of sweat that covered Anthony's body. "We need to clean that."

Anthony shook his head. "No time to do that, Bobby. You know that once you're marked they can trace you anywhere. We first need to get rid of the thing."

Bobby huffed. The boy was right and he had to admit that for the first time since he started to know the young hunter he was actually speaking sense. "Well let's get ready then." Bobby handed the first volume to the boy. They had to prepare two separate potions and master a very difficult incantation before they could even start thinking of taking the S'walc down.

Bobby shivered as he think of an S'walc. It was part of the dragon family, lived in caves and had some nasty talons on their six feet. The only way to kill it was to dip iron tip bows in the potions and then shoot it right through their eye into the brain. It is then torched while the incantation are spoken out a loud to bind it's power and body to the earth, making sure it can’t rise up again. The biggest problem of dealing with an S'walc was the fact that it only hunted during the night and being black as the night itself it was extremely difficult to see. Bobby looked at the second spell he held in his hand. It almost bordered on black magic, but it was the only thing that could make an S'walc visible to the naked eye. Not only did it work for five minutes alone, but the spell can't be repeated twice on the same S'walc. Bobby could only hope that Springs was a good enough shot, because there was no way he could trust the man with performing the spell and it was impossible to say the incantation and take the shot to kill the beast.

Bobby got Anthony working on the one potion while he started the other. Once again he tried Dean's phone, but this time to tell the idjit to stay away, even though he wished nothing more for Dean and Sam to be here to help take the S'walc out. He couldn't take the chance to let Springs see Sam.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
"Sam!" Dean called out as he grabbed his duffle at the side of the bed. Luckily it was already packed. He cursed as he thought about Bobby's calls. He knew it was wrong to ignore the older hunter’s calls the past few days, but the hunt had gone really well and Dean decided that he and Sam needed some time alone so he'd booked them into a motel that was better than what they were used to and they'd enjoyed each other.

"Sam!" Dean called again and nearly tripped over his brother as he turned around and found Sam standing right behind him. "Freaking hell, Sammy, answer me, don't creep up on me like that." Dean pushed the bag into his brother's arms. "We need to get moving, Bobby needs us."

"Bobby?" Sam frowned as he took the bag and also grabbed his own. If Dean said they had to move then that's what they had to do.

"He left a message saying we have to stay clear of his place for a day or two." Dean made a final sweep of the room, making sure that they left nothing behind before he pushed Sam out of the door and closed it shut behind him.

"Why?" Sam frowned as he threw the bags into the back.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Something's wrong, Sam. His first messages were all about where the hell are we, but then now the last one is a warning to stay away." Dean turned the key in the ignition and the Impala roared to a start. They were about three hours away and Dean's intent was to make it there in an hour and a half, two at the most.

"Should we call him, Dean?"

Dean shook his head. He didn't want to alert any one that they were on their way. The element of surprise needed to be on their side. "When we get there, Sam, stay close to me."

"Yes, Dean." Sam didn't question Dean's order.

The rest of the trip was done in silence. At the edge of Bobby's property, Dean pulled the Impala over to the side of the road. "Don't want them to hear us." Dean checked his weapon and handed one of the Glocks to Sam. "You know how to use it."

Sam nodded his head, checked the weapon itself and pushed it down the back of his jeans. Both men made their way out of the car and silently jogged towards Bobby's house. Near the gate they came to a rest. It was after dusk and the outer perimeter of the yard was draped in darkness which was slowly making its way over to the house.

Dean frowned as he saw the unfamiliar car parked next to the house. It made the hairs stand up in his neck. He could see movement from inside the house, at least two shadows. He didn't like it one bit. He turned to face Sam and indicated to him to move around to the back of the house. He wasn't worried about Rumsfeld; the dog had a soft spot for Sam and wouldn't make any noise if he saw it was Sam. Knowing that Sam would take care of the dog, Dean made his way over to the front of the house. As he neared the house he could make out voices and was relieved that one of them was Bobby's. He cussed as he heard Bobby talking about an S'walc. He had to get to Sam. He just hoped that Bobby had the situation under control. "Fuck!" Dean snarled as he heard the high pitched shrill behind him. The fugly was here already. Dean ducked low and was surprised when the half bird, half dragon swept over him and landed right on the porch. It could only mean that whoever was in the house with Bobby was marked by the thing. It gave Dean some hope. Slowly he made his way around the house. They had to get into the house and help Bobby, he now knew why Bobby didn't want them here, it was because of the S'walc. Bobby must've thought that Sam wasn't ready to face something like that. Dean knew Sam was ready; he proved himself on their hunt.

Sam groaned as images flashed in front of his eyes. He had a tight grip on Rumsfeld's coat to keep himself upright. He gasped for air as he saw an unknown man pointing a bow at him and pulling the trigger. Sam felt the air leave his lungs as the image flashed before his eyes where Dean shoved him out of the way. He saw the bolt entering Dean's body, his brother and Master slumping over, dying in his arms. To Sam it felt like his whole world came to an end. He got pulled out of his vision with a movement next to the back door. Sam blanched as he saw it was the same man as in his vision. _'It's supposed to happen tonight.'_ Sam squared his shoulders. He knew what he had to do - he would not let Dean die for him.

"Sam." Dean's voice made him turn around and he cocked his head as Dean indicated to him to come to him. Sam stayed low and hurried over to where Dean was hunched next to the back wall.

"We've got a monster to take out, but we don't have the right weapons." Dean explained quickly what they were up against and then pushed Sam towards the back door again. He rapped on the door and waited for Bobby to open up.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
Bobby cursed as he heard the shrill call of the S'walc on the outside. It was difficult to ignore the thump when the half breed landed on the front porch. "Are you ready?" He looked over at Anthony. "Go around and make sure there's only one of them." He waited until the young man walked to the back of the house before he went over the incantation one more time. He could see by the color in the hunter's face that he was more than worried - and so he should be. He also saw the sweat running down his face and the slight tremble in his hands. The talons of the S'walc were poisonous and Bobby had a feeling they've left it too late to treat. If Anthony made it through the night it would be a miracle.

Bobby turned his head as he thought he heard a sound to the side of the house. The screeching sounds coming from the front still indicated to him that the S'walc was still at the front of the house. He really hoped that they were only dealing with one. He cursed as there was a knock at the back door. He indicated to Anthony to stay back as the young hunter just returned from there and indicated that there was nothing. Once again Bobby thanked his lucky stars that he didn't have to hunt with the man. If there was nothing out there, then who the hell was knocking on the door? Bobby pulled his pistol from his waist, he wasn't taking any chances. "Bullocks,” Bobby huffed as he saw who was standing outside the back door. He should've known that the Winchesters would show up at the one time they were not supposed to. He quickly opened the door and let them in.

"Perfect timing," he snarled sarcastically and made his way back to the front of the house. His ears hurt as the S'walc screeched again.

"Good to see you as well, Bobby." Dean frowned at the way Bobby greeted them, but decided that now was not the time to worry about that. They had a fugly to kill. He nodded his head to the hunter; now that he could see the kid clearer he looked kind of familiar.

"Anthony Springs," the kid introduced himself.

"Dean, that's Sam." Dean pointed over to Sam as he entered Bobby's study. "The spells prepared, Bobby?"

Bobby nodded his head and looked over to where Anthony looked Sam over. Every hunter in the States was aware of Sam's background and he could only hope that Anthony didn't try anything stupid.

"You John Winchester's boys?"

"What about it?" Dean cocked his head. The hair in his neck rose again.

"Nothing, just asking." Anthony held his hands up in mock surrender. He had heard the rumors. The youngest was a real demon's bitch.

Sam could feel the tension rising in the room and he stepped closer to Dean.

"Sam?" Bobby called out to the young man and watched as Sam walked over to him. "I want you to help me here." Bobby started showing Sam what he wanted him to do, just as the S'walc called out again and it kicked at the door. Seemed like it decided it was time to seek out his prey.

Bobby looked up at Anthony. "Go into the panic room and stay there. It will be easier for us to get rid of this thing with you out of the way."

Anthony nodded his head. He wasn't feeling too well and knew he would have difficulty in reciting a spell or even pulling a trigger. But there was also something about Sam that placed him on edge. His hunter's instinct screamed at him that Sam was an unknown danger. He'd have to keep an eye on the young man - if he was a danger to the human kind he wouldn't hesitate to kill it.

Dean grabbed one of the bows and checked the bolt and turned to Bobby. "We're going to do this?"

"Let's go." Bobby looked at Sam, "When I tell you to, Sam, you need to start with the incantation." Bobby then turned to Dean. "Let's see if we can get it a bit further away from the house. Don't want to torch my own home."

Dean nodded his head. He knew the incantation Bobby gave Sam to do was one of the most difficult ones out there, but Sam's ability with ancient languages never seized to amaze him. Sam would recite it perfectly.

The three hunters moved out of the house through the back door. Dean and Bobby both made double sure that they got Sam covered the whole way. The S'walc had also moved down the side of the home, a clear indication that Anthony made his way down to the basement and to the panic room.

Dean steadied himself, getting his breathing under control, seeking his center within him. He only had one shot. He didn't want Bobby to have to take his shot. But, as he calmed himself things went to hell in a bucket.

"Has no one ever told you it's rude to peek through other people's windows?" Dean grinned as the S'walc's head snapped around. The thing snarled and even before he could get the shot off the thing leaped through the air its claws stretched wide.

Sam saw the creature leap and he shoved Dean out of the way. Sam turned his body as the S'walc swept down. He could feel the first claws ripping his jacket the material in shreds in a matter of seconds. Sam could hear Dean yell at him as he tried to turn away from the sharp claws, but the thing was fast and when it attacked again its claws ripped into his shoulder. Sam screamed out in pain and howled as the claws ripped free and the creature gave a screech. Through the tears he could see a bolt protruding from the side of the S'walc's neck, but the aim was off. He knew Dean would have to reload first before he could take another shot. Sam turned his body in an attempt to make him smaller. His whole body was on fire, he could feel the blood running down his side. As the S'walc jumped at him again, Sam rolled and at the same time he heard Dean yell again and was surprised when the S'walc leaped over him and gunned for his brother. Sam looks on as everything happened in slow motion. Dean lifted the bow, his finger on the trigger and as he aimed the S'walc growled, roared and moved with pure motion high up in the sky so that Dean had to turn to take the shot overbalancing and nearly falling down and as he tripped the S'walc swept down. Sam could see the creature’s talons and his razor sharp teeth, he heard himself scream, stretching out with his hands as to stop the attack and then the S'walc went flying away from Dean and slammed hard into the wall behind it. It shrieked again and tried to push itself from the wall to attack again, but something held it there, rendering it unmovable.

Bobby managed to lift his own bow, just as Anthony came flying out of the door. Both men were just in time to see Sam sending the creature flying into the wall. He heard Anthony's exclamation, but concentrated on getting rid of the S'walc first, sending the bolt straight through the beast's eye, killing it instantly.

"Knew he was evil. A real demon's bitch," Anthony mumbled as Bobby took the monster down and Anthony raised the spare bow to fire at Sam. As his finger hit the trigger he heard Bobby's yell and felt something hitting him hard in the chest. Anthony looked down and was surprised to see a bolt protruding from his chest. He tried to close his hand around it but his legs gave in and he slowly sank to the ground. His eyes glazed over and even before he fell to the ground he was dead.

Bobby looked as the young man fell and then turned his body to see Dean lowering his own bow. "Sammy!" Both men yelled and run towards Sam where he was kneeling on his haunches.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled again as Sam failed to recognize his call. He hissed in anger as he saw the blood drip from the deep gashes caused by the S'walc's claws.

"Here, tie this around the wounds. We need to do the incantation first." Bobby held out his outer shirt and as Dean tied the shirt around the wounds he picked up the spell and the bottle of lighter fluid and doused the creature before setting it alight and at the same time reciting the incantation to perfection. The stench was almost unbearable and he coughed in his shirt to keep himself from gagging. He was aware of the fact that Dean had moved Sam into the house and knew he had to get in there to help as well. They had to get the wounds clean, it was still poisonous, but they had more than enough time to treat it properly and Sam would not die from it. Bobby could not see Dean letting that happen.

Bobby looked over to the body of Anthony Springs. He shook his head. The boy would've died anyway, so maybe Dean's done him a favor by killing him. He couldn't feel any sympathy towards the dead hunter. No one tries to kill Dean Winchester's brother and gets away with it.

As the flames turned to an indigo color and the S'walc's powers got bound to the earth Bobby stepped away and turned into his house. They would salt and burn Springs’ body later. Sam's injuries came first.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
Sam groaned and shivered as the fever raked through his body. He burned to the touch; his head ached and pounded with each and every breath that he took. He was dimly aware of the fact that both Dean and Bobby hovered around him. Dean was sponging him down and holding him still as Bobby pushed an IV line into his arm. The substance made his vein grow cold and he whimpered as the sensation traveled through his whole body. He tried to get rid of the thing in his arm, but Dean just took his hand away and brushed through his sweaty bangs, whispering to him that everything is fine, that he will be all right.

"Cold," Sam whimpered and then sighed as something warm was thrown over him. Immediately he snuggled deeper into the warm comfort, but then groaned as his movement pulled on his injuries. "Master," Sam tried to turn his head, he wanted to know where Dean was, the last time he saw Dean was outside and now he was in here and he couldn't find Dean. Everything around him was so confusing.

"Shh, it's all right, Sam. I'm here." Dean soothed Sam down again. He was tired to the bone. Dark circles underneath his eyes showed what little rest he had the past few days - four days to be precise. They had no choice but to treat Sam themselves, no hospital or doctor would believe that those marks on Sam's back were made by any wild animal found in this area.

"Master," Sam whimpered again. Something was nagging at him, something that he had to do, to say. If things were just clear and not so hazy it would've been so much easier. Sam frowned and tried to concentrate. He had something to tell Dean, something important. As he trembled again and one of the claw marks protested he remembered the hunter's face. "No!" He tried to get up. He had no idea where the man called Anthony went to, but he had to make sure that Dean didn't get hurt.

"Calm down, Sam." Dean pushed Sam down again. He thought that Sam was passed the stage of being tormented with hallucinations and nightmares, but the way Sam reacted now made him rethink things.

"No, no, not calm down. He'll kill you, please." Sam grabbed hold of Dean's shirt and pulled him closer. He didn't want Dean to leave.

"Sammy, Sammy." Dean soothed him once again. "No one is going to kill me, you've got to calm down, and you’re going to tear those stitches out and then Bobby's going to have your hide."

Sam shook his head. "You don't understand, I saw it. He'll kill you, please, just listen to me."

"Sammy, look at me." Dean lifted Sam's chin so that he could look his sibling in the eyes. "He's dead. It's over and done with."

"Master?" Sam sounded confused.

"Get some more rest, I'll tell you everything when you're feeling better." Dean held Sam in his arms until the young man slipped into a deep sleep once again. Dean sighed as he looked to where Bobby was still leaning against the wall. "At least it seems like his fever has broken."

Bobby nodded his head. "He'll be all right." He looked critically at Dean. "Now that he's resting peacefully, why don't you get some sleep yourself?"

Dean rolled his eyes and wanted to object, but the stress from the past few days sat heavily in his bones. "Think I'm going to do just that." He smiled as Bobby huffed and then shifted so that Sam was settled on his chest and then closed his eyes tiredly and drifted into some well deserved sleep.


	10. From Baby Brothers to Blood Bonds and Lovers

**Chapter 9**

Sam kneeled just outside the closed door. He could hear Dean's and Bobby's raised voices on the other side and it made him squirm uneasily. He didn't want to be here, but Dean had told him to stay put, in fact Dean had ordered him to stay put and Sam had followed the order to the letter.

Sam sighed as he found himself stroking his cock through his jeans. He blushed as he remembered what lay hidden beneath his trousers. Dean had made good on his promise of a month earlier and on their last hunt he took Sam to a tattoo shop where he not only got him tattooed with a anti-possession tattoo, but also got him pierced, the two piercings now linked with a thin gold chain just like Dean had promised. Just thinking of it made Sam hard with want.

An angry shout made Sam growl in anger and he was ready to push to his feet. This was the reason why he was ordered to stay outside. Since the incident with the hunter Sam had decided that he had failed in his duties towards Dean as his Master to protect him and never mind what Dean or Bobby for that matter told him, he was adamant of the fact that he was neglecting his duties towards Dean. It meant that wherever Dean tried to hustle money and a fight started, Sam would be the one who would not only keep Dean out of harm's way, but on more than one occasion took the brunt of the attack on himself. Meaning that he ended up with more than one stab wound where Dean got off scot free. Dean yelled and pleaded, but Sam refused to stand down. Dean was his Master and it was his duty to not only make sure that Dean received pleasure from his body, but also that Sam protected him with that same body. It was still a very sticky point in their relationship, and one that Dean wouldn't come to accept.

As Dean's voice rang out, Sam jumped and kicked hard at the door. He had heard it locked when Dean had ordered him to stay outside, but this would not keep him away. He had his pistol already out in his hand and as the two guards on the inside of the door tried to stop him he whipped the one with the grip of the pistol and the other one he rammed his fist into his face. Both guards slumped to the floor as Sam moved forward.

"Sam," Dean growled, but there was no venom in his voice. "Put the nice man down." Dean looked over at Bobby who stood to the side with his hand covering his mouth. Dean knew his mentor and friend was laughing silently, and he wished he could do the same, but now was not the time to do that.

Sam shook his head. His hand was raised in front of him, the man that screamed at Dean and Bobby was held up against a dark oak wall cabinet, his feet dangling a few feet from the floor, Sam holding him there with his power alone.

"Dean has asked you a question and you owe him an answer. Please, tell him what he wants to know." Sam tilted his head as he waited patiently for the man to answer.

The man snarled and then his eyes grew big as the pressure around his throat increased and he struggled to breath. "Please," he gasped for air.

"Talk," Sam snarled, but took away the pressure he had around the man's throat. He couldn't understand why Dean and Bobby wanted to talk to this filth. He was what his previous owner described as _Tatell_ \- someone unworthy to speak to or of.

"You're a demon whore, why should I obey your demands?" The man sneered.

"Because if you don't I will let him gut you right where you hang," Dean snarled. He hated to put Sam in this position. In fact he didn't want to bring Sam along, but Bobby made him see reason. If he left Sam behind the younger man would've found a way to follow them, at least this way Dean could keep an eye on him - sort of, in any way.

The man blanched and then nodded his head once before he started talking, telling them all and even more than what they needed to know.

"Release him." Dean said and turned away. He knew that the half-blood held no danger for them. With what he had told them he'd forfeited his own life. If anyone should find out what truths he had spilled he would be dead even before he could count to five. And he knew it. The man fell with a thud and the three hunters left the room and house in silence.

Dean only spoke up when they reached the Impala. "You will be punished for disobeying me like that." He turned around and didn't see the hurt in Sam's eyes. He did see the question in Bobby's eyes and he shook his head. It had nothing to do with the older man.

"Yes, Master." Sam bowed his head and then got silently into the car. It was going to be a long trip back to Bobby's place.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
Sam moaned as the bindings tightened into his exposed flesh. It didn't bite into his flesh and due to the softness of it, the marks that would be left behind would not last long, but it made him harder and that's where the problem was.

When Dean told Sam that he would be punished, Sam's mind had drifted back to the way things were before, he didn't know that Dean meant this. Now, he was bound by his wrists and ankles, naked as the day he was born, with a cock cage on and a vibrating dildo stuffed inside of him and he couldn't even moan and beg as he was gagged as well.

"Since the incident with Springs and the S'walc you've been out to get yourself hurt. Or even worse, killed. I'm sick and tired of having to haul your ass back and to stitch you up because you tried to _save_ me. I can take care of myself, Sammy." Dean turned to face Sam. His brother's eyes were blown; sweat dripping from his body as he shifted on the bed trying to move away from the pressure that was steadily building up inside of him. "I will not allow you to offer yourself up for me, do I make myself clear?" Dean climbed on the bed and straddled Sam's hips. "I nearly lost you once; I will not let that happen again - especially not by your own hand. We do this my way or I will have no qualms in ordering to do so." Dean pushed Sam's bangs out of his eyes. "I love you and I know you love me. The blood bond between us can't be ignored and although I don't want a slave that is always submissive towards me I will not hesitate to do just that." Dean swallowed hard. This was the most difficult thing he ever had to do and he hated each moment of it. The fact that Bobby was still pissed at him for wanting to punish Sam (although he had no idea what that entailed), weighed heavily on his mind as well.

"I'm going to remove the gag and then you're going to promise me that you will not disobey me like that again, is this clear?" Dean waited until Sam nodded his head before he leaned forward and unbuckled the gag. He rubbed Sam's jaw before he placed his hands on Sam's chest, his fingers playing softly with Sam's nipples.

"I promise, Master. I'm sorry." Sam sobbed as the dildo pegged against his prostate once again.

"I know you're sorry, Sammy." Dean smiled and then moved lower down his brother's body so that he sat across his lower legs. His fingers quickly removed the cage and then he looked up. "You can cum anytime you want to." He lowered his head and took Sam's leaking cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, lapping at the tip before hallowing his cheeks and taking Sam deep.

Sam groaned and hissed as Dean's mouth enclosed around him. His whole body was on fire, his cock even more so and as Dean's words swirled around in his head, his love for Dean centered itself within him and he erupted. Thick strands of cum pushed up from within and he yelled as Dean took him even deeper, his Master's throat muscles working around him, sucking him from everything he had within him. His shaft was sore and sensitive as Dean released it with a pop. He cradled his hands in Dean's hair as he tried to get his breath under control. "Master," Sam groaned as Dean moved from his cock and settled his head on Sam's chest.

"You're mine, Sammy. I will not lose you." Dean's eyes held only the truth and Sam nodded once. "Yours."

Dean leaned over and untangled Sam's wrists and then his ankles before he removed the dildo from Sam's hole. His hole was puffy and red and Sam hissed and tried to pull away as Dean's fingers slid over the area. "You all right?"

"Sore, but good." Sam grinned.

Dean snorted. "Should've known you'd love that." He gathered Sam in his arms, turning them so that he could lay with Sam wrapped in his arms. "Sleep, we'll go back to Bobby's tomorrow."

"Yes, Dean." Sam closed his eyes and then opened them up again. "I love you, Dean."

Dean smiled and placed a soft kiss on Sam's bruised lips. "Love you back."

Slowly both men drifted off into some much needed sleep.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
**One Week Later**

"Well at least he's still breathing," Bobby grumbled as the two Winchesters walked up towards his home. He was still angry with Dean about him wanting to punish Sam and he was going to have some words with the boy, but first he needed to get something to occupy Sam before he ripped into Dean.

Bobby's taken aback as Sam walked up and hugged him close. If it was possible he would say that the boy was glowing. He didn't look like someone was punished at all, in fact he looked properly _fu..._. Bobby shivered at his own thoughts. He didn't even want to think about that, images of the boys doing the dirty flashing through his mind was not something he wanted to think of.

"Hey, Bobby." Sam released him and moved passed the shocked hunter into the home.

"Sam," Bobby looked the boy up and down. "You all right, son?"

"He's fine, Bobby." Dean answered as he pushed past Sam to get himself a beer from the fridge.

"I didn't ask you, Dean." Bobby huffed.

"I'm fine, Bobby." Sam smiled again. "Dean explained things to me, and I now understand. We've worked it out."

Bobby nodded his head. He was glad to hear that Sam was okay, but that didn't make him less angry with Dean. "Dean..." he started off, but stopped as Dean held up his hand.

"I know you're pissed at me Bobby, but Sam's my responsibility and I dealt with it in the manner I saw fit. You're like a second father to us, but how I deal with what belongs to me, has got nothing to do with you."

Bobby's head snapped back. "How you deal with what belongs to you, boy? Since when is Sam an object?" He was seeing red.

Dean flushed red. "I'm sorry, Bobby. I didn't mean it like that. You know I don't see Sam as an object. I apologize; it was the wrong choice of words."

"It's not me you should apologize to, Dean." Bobby huffed and moved away from the door. He had to get a beer himself, even if it was just to calm down.

Sam stood to the side of the room. Dean's words had hurt him hard. He knew even before Dean acknowledged his mistake that Dean didn't mean it like that, but still.

"Fuck, Sam." Dean dragged his hands over his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, you know that."

Sam could only nod his head. He wanted to kneel next to Dean, feel Dean's fingers stroking through his hair, to feel that he belonged, but he also wanted a moment alone for himself. "I know, Dean. We've been on the road for a long time; I'm going to lay down for a while." He didn't give Dean time to respond, but turned and walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"Shit," Dean cursed at the same time Bobby exclaimed with "Bullocks."

"Dean," Bobby shook his head as he saw Dean wanted to follow Sam up the stairs. "Leave him alone for a while."

"Damnit, Bobby. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, boy. Come out and help me with this car." Bobby didn't give Dean time to reply but steered him out of the house and explained the problem he was experiencing.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
Sam kneeled between the beds. His chest felt tight, his breath wheezing. "Master," he gasped for air and then the first sob escaped from within. Not even on the worst of worst days with his previous master did he feel so much pain than right now. He knew he was being stupid, but to hear those words coming from Dean's mouth made him feel like what Dean referred to him as - an object. Sam lowered his head in his hands and rocked back and forth, tears streamed down his face. He groaned as images flashed through his mind. He knew them not to be a vision and as he sees himself as a young boy he recognized them for what they were - memories. Those that he thought he would never get back flooded his mind and his body like a great tsunami wave and it left him gasping for air again.

He remembered everything. The last night with his dad and Dean before he left for Stanford, the first lonely days on campus, the day he was grabbed from behind and taken off the streets – the days that followed in the cages until he was sold and ended up with his first master. Sam whimpered - he didn't want to remember. All that he wanted was Dean, Dean who raised him, who was there for him from his first tooth to the first time he got behind the Impala's wheel to the time he had to stitch his dad up after a run in with one or another creature of the night. Shame washed over him as he thought of what he had done with his body to pleasure the demon he called master, gagged at the thought of drinking the demon blood, the smell and taste of it overpowering his senses making him groan in anguish as he started to cough and heave.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
Dean frowned and looked up at the second story window where he knew their room was located. "Something's wrong." He didn't look back at Bobby, but threw down the tool he held in his hand and sprinted into the house. Even on the stairs he called out to Sam and his heart pounded in his chest as he received no answer, but instead the sounds of retching and sobbing reached his ears.

"Sammy," Dean skidded to a halt as he saw his brother and lover hunkered down between the beds. Sam was rocking himself in slow motion while hard sobs raked through his body. Dean gave no mind of the bile that dirtied the floor as he kneeled in front of Sam. "Sammy?" He tried to push Sam's chin up, but his brother tucks his head in towards his chest.

"What's wrong, talk to me." Dean's heart beat refused to go down, he had no idea what was wrong or how to fix it. Surely the fact that he spoke out before thinking couldn't have caused this. "Sammy, talk to me." Dean pulled harder and was surprised when Sam curled around him, sending them both back into the bed. Dean opened his arms and let Sam climb onto his lap. It didn't mind that his long limbs made it nearly impossible to fit properly, if that was what Sam needed then that was what Dean would do. Slowly Dean rocked them as Sam rocked himself before. He was aware of Bobby standing in the doorway, but didn't acknowledge the other man in any way or form. Sam was his only concern.

It took awhile for Sam to calm down and then Dean helped him over to the bed where he made sure Sam was comfortable before curling around him. He had to get to the bottom of whatever brought on this break down. He truly hoped it wasn't about what he had said. "You ready to talk to me, baby?"

Sam groaned and nestled closer to Dean. He had no idea where to start. How do you tell your Master that you now remember everything and that those words he told you over and over before that you are brothers and that you came to accept, but never truly believed now flashed before your eyes in everything you see or that you think of? You, who had worshiped the man that's lying next to you in the biblical sense of the word, went down on your knees for him, gave and more importantly, received pleasure from him that's considered by most people on earth and also by your own father to be a sin - something to go to hell for and that you don't want to see that come to an end? That you're willing to go to hell for him just so that you can call him _Master_? He didn't even want to think about their dad.

"Sammy, you need to talk to me. Please, tell me what's wrong?" Dean tried again after a few minutes of continued silence.

"I remember." Sam whispered the words and then waited for Dean to go all stiff on him and to push him away.

"Everything?"

Sam nodded against Dean's shoulder and then the words spilled out. Even after all the years he can still recall each and every detail of _that_ day. "When I realized what happened and that there was no way for you to find me I kept on repeating to myself who I was and to whom I belonged. It was the only thing that made it able to go on."

Dean swallowed hard. "I'm sorry it took us so long to find you."

"It happened sooner than I imagined, even if I only come to realize it now."

"Still, what happened on that last night before you left, and me only checking in on you six months later, it's my fault."

Sam shook his head. "No, it's not your fault. It's no one’s fault. It happened. I don't blame you; I can't expect you to blame yourself, so please don't."

"I think we need to let dad know." Dean looked down into Sam's eyes.

Sam nodded once. "He's got a right to know." He wanted to say more, wanted to know where he now stood with Dean, but he had no idea on how to go about it. He wished he didn't regain all of his memories.

"Sammy," Dean cleared his throat. "About what I said earlier, you know I didn't mean it that way."

"I know, but it was still hard to hear." Sam dropped his head back on Dean's chest. He didn't want to do anything else but to stay right here. He was just not sure if that was entirely possible.

Dean could feel the tension rising between them, but he had no idea how to breech the gap. The bond was still between them, still part of them like the air they were breathing in right now, but still with Sam remembering, everything changed. He couldn't make Sam submit to him. Dean groaned at the thought. His thoughts were coming out incorrectly. He never wanted Sam to submit to him, he never wanted Sam to be kidnapped, raped or sold into slavery, but it happened and in a way Sam submitting to him worked. Their relationship was stronger, they worked perfectly together and since Dean took control over their relationship how the bond required of him, Sam even had better control over his powers, which, in all honesty were growing by the day. No longer did they deal with visions or flying objects if Sam was caught up in a vision, but he could control his powers, making things come to him, placing stuff down neatly. He even started writing on an old black board by only using his mind. In the beginning it left him breathless and bone tired, now he hardly broke a sweat. The fact that he could unzip Dean's trousers from across the room wasn't something to ignore at all.

"Sammy," Dean started off again, but stilled as Sam pressed up against him.

"Just want to sleep, so tired." His eyes were already closed, his breathing deep.

Dean pulled him closer and then lay there until Sam drifted off to sleep. He truly hoped it wouldn’t be the last time that Sam drifted to sleep in his arms like this.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
John dragged his hand tiredly over his face as he listened for the umpteenth time at Dean's message. He couldn't ignore this; he had to get back to Bobby's place. The trail for the YED had gone cold yet again so it would be a perfect opportunity to head over to Bobby and find out what lies behind Dean's cryptic message.

John gathered his stuff and packed up his one bag before tossing it into his truck and setting off. He was about eleven hours away from Bobby's place. It felt right to drive that way, almost like going home. He smiled; he was going to see his boys again.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
Bobby huffed and grumbled as he heard the roar of an engine coming up his drive way. He was in no mood for any clients or dumb ass hunters on his yard. Since Sam had regained his memories things between the two brothers were not the same and Bobby wished he could slam their heads together to get some sense into them. "Stubborn Winchesters." He shook his head and then nearly dropped the wrench he had in his hand as John Winchester's truck rounded the corner. "Well, this ought to be fun." Bobby picked up a rag and cleaned his hands before he stepped out of his workspace and headed towards the truck to greet John. He never thought that John would show up so soon after Dean left a message, it was the first time something like that has ever happened.

“John,” Bobby greeted as he stepped up to the truck.

“Bobby,” John reached out and shook his friend’s hand. “Boys driving you up the walls yet?”

Bobby shook his head. “No more than usual. Must say, didn’t think we’d seen you here so soon.”

“Dean’s message sounded serious.” John responded as he took out his duffle bag.

Bobby wanted to reply, but then thought better about it. Maybe John was trying and that was a good thing. “Boys went into town to get some food; they’ll be back in a while. You want a beer?”

“You know I’ll never say no to one.” John answered as both men walked towards the house.

Bobby huffed, but walked on. He had a feeling that one beer wasn’t going to be enough.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
Sam kept his distance, not walking as close to Dean as usual. He was still unsure what would happen to their relationship and it wasn’t his place to suggest anything. He just didn’t want anything to change. The fact that he was also not feeling very well, added to his woes.

“Sammy?” Dean asked for the second time and frowned. He hoped Sam was not coming down with something, his brother seemed very pale.

“Dean?” Sam frowned and then blushed as he realized that Dean tried to get his attention. “I’m sorry, I was just thinking.”

“You’re sure you’re only thinking? You’re a bit pale there.” Dean reached out and brushed Sam’s bangs out of his eyes. He frowned as he felt the heat radiating from Sam’s skin. “You’re running a fever, why didn’t you tell me you’re not feeling well?”

“I didn’t want to be a bother, and it’s not that bad.” Sam tried to smile, but failed miserably in his attempt.

Dean huffed. He looked at the things they picked up from the store, pushed Sam ahead of him and headed for the nearest till. It was time to get Sam home. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

Sam didn’t reply, but couldn’t help to feel just a bit better at the way Dean still cared about him. He could only hope it was applicable to the rest of their relationship as well.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
Dean’s eyebrow lifted as he saw their dad’s truck parked in front of Bobby’s house. He huffed. “Seems like the time for miracles still exist.” He smiled at Sam and then grabbed the bag of food. “Come on, Sammy. Let’s get you inside, don’t want you hanging out here with that fever.”

Although their dad might be here now, Dean’s first priority was to tend to Sam. Sam’s memories weren’t going anywhere and he wanted to take to John first, before he let Sam talk to their dad.

Sam didn’t reply but got out of the Impala and had to hold onto the door as a wave of dizziness swept over him. He was aware of Dean talking to him, but it sounded like Dean was talking under water. “D’n?”

Dean cursed as Sam’s knees buckled underneath him. He managed to reach Sam just in time before his brother could tumble to the ground. “Freaking hell.” Dean groaned, but managed to push Sam back into the Impala’s seat. He frowned as he saw how flushed Sam’s face was. “You always had the ability to go from not feeling well to full blown shittiness in mere minutes.” He made Sam sit upright and then hauled him over his shoulder in a fireman carry. It was the easiest way to get Sam into the house. He was worried about what might be wrong with Sam and wanted to find out as soon as possible.

Bobby frowned as he heard the Impala coming to a halt, but the boys didn’t appear in the door. He was about to go and look when Dean stumbled across the stairs with Sam hanging over his shoulder. “Dean?” He asked as he stepped forward to help Dean with his load.

“Dean?” John also asked as Dean stumbled into the room. Between him and Bobby they take Sam from Dean and placed him on the couch. “What’s wrong with Sam?”

Dean was already heading up the stairs to get their first aid kit. “Freaking fever, not sure why.” He didn’t say anything else; there was nothing else to say. Not until he sorted Sam out in any case.

John watched in silence as Dean tended to Sam. He could see the way Dean took care of Sam how much his eldest son loved his brother. He’d given their situation careful thought and all though he still doesn’t feel totally comfortable with the idea, he’d made peace with it. Sam belonged to Dean even long before the youngest Winchester got kidnapped, or a blood bond existed between them.

“Anything I can do, Dean?” John asked as he saw Dean started to undress Sam.

Dean shook his head. “Just want to make him a bit more comfortable, dad.” He’d already checked out Sam’s temperature and was glad that Bobby had enough ice in his freezer to make ice packs so that they could lower Sam’s temperature that stood at a 102.6.

Dean cussed as he removed Sam’s jeans and saw the angry red mark on the inside of Sam’s thigh. “Freaking hell, Sammy.” He dragged his hand over his face.

“Dean?” John asked concerned as he saw the mark.

Dean ignored his dad for a moment, as he called out to Bobby. “If you still have those antibiotics around that you bragged about I would appreciate it.” He couldn’t hear Bobby’s reply, but was sure the hunter would bring it along. “Bobby sent us on a hunt a week or what back. It was a black hound and Sam at one stage managed to get himself tangled up with the pup. He told me he didn’t sustain any injuries, but apparently he didn’t count this scratch as one.” Dean hissed as his finger skimmed over the area and he could feel the heat radiate from it. “You’re gonna be in so much trouble about this, Sammy.” He mumbled as he took a closer look at the injury. He first wanted to clean it with holy water and peroxide and then he would smear some of the antibiotic cream that they had in the kit on it. That, with a shot of antibiotics should do the trick. Wanting to make sure there were no other hidden injuries on Sam, Dean took Sam up the stairs and into the privacy of their room, before he stripped Sam completely. He couldn’t help as his cock twitched at the sight of Sam’s pierced cock and the thin chain that traveled further down. He’d already bought a wand for the piercing, but with everything that happened in between he hadn’t had the time to fit it to Sam’s cock. Now he wasn’t even sure if it would ever happen.

Dean quickly cleaned the reddened area and then applied the cream. He covered Sam up as there was a knock on the door and opened for his dad and Bobby. He took the offered vile of drugs and with ease inserted the syringe through the seal to withdraw the right dosage. After he made sure there was no air trapped in the syringe he injected the drug with care into Sam. “Sleep, Sammy. You and I are going to have one very serious talk when you up to it.” He didn’t even care that his father and Bobby were in the room with them as he leaned in and kissed Sam softly on the mouth. He nodded in the direction of the door and silently the three hunters returned down stairs.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Little%20Brothers/?action=view&current=divider-e1.jpg)

  
“Will he be all right, Dean?” John couldn’t help but to let the worry creep into his voice.

“He’ll be okay, Dad. You know him and his fevers; he just needs to sleep this one off.” Dean accepted the beer from Bobby without a word.

“How’s the hunt going, Dad?”

John looked at Dean and then at Bobby before he answered. “Trail went cold. Bastard disappeared off the radar again. Just hunting the normal monsters at this stage.” John cleared his throat. “You wanted to speak to me, Dean?”

“Yes, I did.” Dean started.

“Don’t you want to wait for Sam, Dean?” Bobby enquired.

Dean shook his head. “I actually wanted to speak to dad first, before Sam.”

“Do you want me to leave, boy?” Bobby asked.

“No, Bobby. You’ve got as much a right to be here and be part of this as dad.” Dean answered. For a while Dean remained silent. He had no idea how to start this conversation. He knew his dad would see it as good news, but he also knew the guilt trip that would go along with it, as soon as his words settled into John’s mind. “Sam remembers everything.” Dean waited for John to respond.

John could feel his own throat close down at Dean’s words. It was the best news he had received in a very long time, but it also meant Sam remembered how John had treated him before he left for Stanford, something that John was immensely ashamed of. John bowed his head and sighed.

“That’s good news. Did he say anything?”

Dean shook his head. “Only that he wanted you to know. I know he want to speak to you himself, but, Dad, he doesn’t blame us.”

John shook his head. “He should. If it wasn’t for the way I treated him, none of this might have happened. He would’ve been safe.”

“No, Dad. You can’t say that. None of us can. Sam of all people understands that.” Dean answered.

“What about you and Sam?” John asked.

Dean sighed. “You mean are we still going to be in a relationship now that my brother’s got all of his memories back?” Dean shrugged his shoulders. “When we made the bond between me and Sam, Dad, we didn’t know that he wouldn’t remember any of us. I knew what I was getting myself into – even then he was still my brother. But to answer your question, Dad – I don’t know. We’ve not spoken about it yet. But whatever his decision I would abide by it.”

“What about you, Dean? What would you want to do?” John asked.

Dean cocked his head. “I love him, Dad. I don’t think I ever truly realized how much until the day I realized that he was gone. The bond between us has strengthened that love. I don’t want things to change. I want him in my life, not only as my brother, but as my partner. But, that decision is not mine to take – it belongs to Sam.”

“I want to be your partner as well. I want you to still be my Master.” Sam’s voice sounded at the doorway.

“Sammy, what are you doing up?” Dean helped Sam into the room and onto the couch. His brother’s skin was no longer hot to the touch.

“I heard voices and came looking for you.” Sam sighed as Dean made him lay against his chest.

“How’re you feeling, Sam?” John asked and smiled.

“Dad, you’re here.” Sam leaned away from Dean to get to his feet again.

“Where do you think you’re going, Sammy?” Dean asked as he pulled Sam back to his side.

“Wanted to give dad a hug.” Sam replied but stayed where Dean placed him.

“There’ll be time for that later on; I don’t want your sasquatch ass to fall over again.”

Sam looked at his father. “I’m glad you’re here, Dad. And to answer your question, I’m feeling fine.”

Dean, John and Sam looked up as Bobby growled. “You damn Winchesters and that word _fine_ , I want to find a way to rid you all of it.”

“Sorry, Bobby.” Sam blushed even as John and Dean smiled. They all knew Bobby was right. It didn’t matter how bad they felt, or how much they hurt. Their standard answer was always fine.

“Your fever is lower.” Dean said as he brushed Sam’s hair away from his face.

Sam nodded his head. “Don’t feel as bad as I did before, although my body is aching.” He looked at Bobby as he said the words.

“See, was that so damn difficult to admit?” Bobby growled, but less fierce this time around.  
John cleared his throat. “Dean tells me you’re remembering everything.”

Sam nodded his head. “I do.” He took a deep breath and then continued. “I wanted to apologize for my behavior that night, Dad. I had no right to yell at you the way that I did, or to accuse you of not loving me. I was wrong.”

“Sammy,” John didn’t even hesitate, but took the space on the couch next to Sam. “I was the one in the wrong. You had every right to want to have a normal life, to make something of yourself. I never wanted the life you and Dean had for you. I only wanted the best, but after what had happened and I realized what was out there I only had one thing on my mind and that was to keep you and your brother safe. I now realized that the way I’ve done things were not the correct way. I’m not ashamed of how I raised you, but if I could have it all over again, there would be a few changes. When Dean phoned me and told me you were missing, it felt to me as if my whole world fell to pieces. I didn’t want to believe it and when we searched for you, Sam I promised myself I would never stop looking for you. I would find you again, and we did. For that I’m eternally grateful.”

“Dad,” Sam turned his body and hugged his father close. It was the first time in a very long time that Sam felt his father’s arms enclose around him and it felt right.

“Sammy,” Dean waited for Sam to pull away from their dad before he addressed him again. He didn’t mind the two older hunters hearing this conversation. “Are you sure about what you said, when you came down the stairs? Do you still want to be in a relationship with me, or are you saying it, because you heard what I wanted?”

“Dean,” Sam took Dean’s face in his hands. “Master, I belong to you. I want to belong to you. You will always be more to me than my brother, with or without our blood bond. Please, be my Master, my Dean.” Sam slid of the couch and kneeled at Dean’s feet. He sighed as Dean’s hand settled on his head. This was where he belonged.

“Only if you promise to do the laundry.” Dean smirked and then leaned down and kissed Sam deeply.

Sam smiled. “There is just one thing else.” He turned to face John again. “Dad, I want and I know Dean want this as well, to hunt the YED with you. We’re stronger as a family and we need to do this together. Please, let us hunt him down as a family.”

John looked at his two sons. His eldest sitting proud on the couch next to him; his youngest on his knees by his brother’s side. There was no sign of being inferior to Dean. Sam wanted to kneel there, and he was proud of being able to do just that. They were a formidable team as hunters and he knew that between the three of them, with the help of Bobby they’d be able to track down and kill the YED, ridding the universe of that evil for once and for all. John nodded his head. “As a family.”

**THE END**


End file.
